


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by BeChloeIsLegit



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 86,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeChloeIsLegit/pseuds/BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Set after PP3, this story is one of love and loss, friendship, and finding your way back to the one you should be with. Love will conquer all. Warning: Angst and heartache ahead. There is a lot more angst than you usually see in my stories. I hope I do it justice and I hope you enjoy the story.





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe Beale sat alone on the bed in her tiny little New York apartment that she used to share with her two best friends, Beca Mitchell, and Fat Amy Hobart. She still can't believe it's only been six weeks since the USO Tour and Beca's first solo performance.

There were many things that the three roommates brought back from Europe with them. Beca brought back a solo recording contract and had immediately flown from France to L.A. to start working for DJ Khaled's label. Amy brought back around 180 million dollars and was off sailing around the world on her new yacht. What Chloe brought back was a sense of utter loneliness. That, and something she was trying not to think too much about but was failing at miserably because it was all she could think about.

Chloe's phone rang, and she looked down to see that Beca was calling her. Usually, she would be ecstatic to see Beca's name show up on her caller ID. But she hasn't called the entire time they'd been back in the U.S., and now her phone is ringing every ten minutes with calls from her. She ignored the call like she's been doing and sat there letting the tears fall down her face. She couldn't talk to Beca; not yet anyway. Chloe sat there for so long that the apartment was bathed in darkness and she didn't care. She didn't have the energy to even reach over and turn on the lamp.

Chloe doesn't know when she fell asleep, but she woke to the morning sunlight invading the small apartment. She was in the same clothes she had been wearing the day before, and she didn't care. Her face was tear streaked from the many tears she had cried the night before, and she didn't care. Her phone pinged again with a text message from Beca. She cared, but she still couldn't deal with her yet.

Chloe got up and walked on wobbly legs to the bathroom. She turned her face so she could not see herself in the mirror, knowing she'd be disgusted by the girl looking back at her. She washed her hands and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. She took a big drink from it and laid back down on her bed. She didn't think she had any tears left but yet they started to fall again. She just let them.

She heard the constant pinging of her phone with notifications for voicemails and texts again but didn't bother to look at any of them. She wasn't even sure where her phone was having just tossed it away somewhere hours ago after taking it off the charger. A part of her hoping the battery would die so she wouldn't have to hear it. The apartment was dark again, and she laid there, curled up with her arms around her pillow and tried not to think. She tried not to think about Beca or Amy or Chicago. But, as soon as Chicago ran through her mind she let out a sob and the tears started again.

Chloe hadn't left her apartment in four days. Her phone had pinged and rang countless times, but she ignored it. She doesn't know when but they finally stopped. She hadn't eaten. She hadn't been sleeping. The only time she got out of bed was to use the bathroom and get more water. On the fourth day as the darkness overtook the apartment, she laid on her bed, again not bothering to turn on a light. She was numb. So numb that she didn't immediately register that someone was knocking on the door. When she finally realized someone was indeed knocking on her door, she just ignored it, not even telling whoever it was to go away. She heard voices on the other side of the door and ignored them as well. She heard a key turn in the lock and stayed as she was.

"Shit," a voice whisper-yelled when the owner of the voice tripped over something.

Suddenly a light was turned on, and the owner of the voice saw Chloe laying in the bed, showing no emotion, eyes blinking due to the sudden intrusion of the light.

"Oh, my God," Beca cried. "Chloe?" Beca was alarmed when she looked in Chloe's eyes. The light that usually shined as bright as the noonday sun was dim. Beca dropped her suitcase and purse and hurried over to the bed and sat on the side.

"What happened, sweetie?" Beca asked her, rubbing her hand up and down Chloe's back. "Chlo, talk to me. What happened?"

"Why are you here?" Chloe asked. Her voice emotionless and scratchy from lack of use.

"Aubrey and I have been trying to reach you for the past four days," Beca said quietly. "We were worried about you, so we came to see how you were doing. From the looks of things, it's good that we did."

"Brey's here?" Chloe asked and furrowed her brow.

"I'm here, Chloe," she heard Aubrey's voice say from somewhere behind Beca.

Aubrey stepped forward so that Chloe could see her. "I'm here," was all Aubrey said, and Chloe started crying again.

Beca didn't know what else to do so she climbed into bed with Chloe. She laid on her side and put her arms around Chloe and just held her from behind while she cried.

Aubrey looked closely at Chloe and could see she was pale and her eyes red-rimmed from crying. She and Beca both heard Chloe's stomach grumbling and looked at each other with concern.

"I'm going to see if she has anything to eat," Aubrey said, and Beca nodded. Aubrey looked in the refrigerator and the cupboard. "There's not much here."

Beca started to get up, and Chloe grabbed her arm and held onto her. "No! Please stay," Chloe said in a tearful whisper.

"I'm not going anywhere," Beca said and laid back and down and tightened her hold on her best friend. "Brey, get my phone. I still have the number for the Chinese place down the block. It's called  _Woo Fong's_. Call and order some soup for Chloe and something for us. Use my credit card. My wallet is in my purse along with my phone."

Aubrey got Beca's phone and looked at Beca. "It needs your passcode."

"391992," Beca told her. Aubrey raised an eyebrow at this. "Yes, it's Chloe's birthday." Aubrey just smirked at her. "Shut up," Beca said and looked down at Chloe expecting to hear a flirty comment or sexual innuendo from the redhead. All she got was Chloe's emotionless profile.

Aubrey called in their order and hung up. She put Beca's phone and credit card back in her purse and sat on the side of the bed. She shared another look of concern with Beca.

"Chlo," Aubrey said, and the redhead's eyes turned toward her. "We're getting some food. When it gets here, I want you to try and eat. Can you do that for us?"

Chloe looked away from Aubrey and didn't say anything. They sit quietly for a few minutes.

"How about a nice hot shower while we wait for the food?" Beca suggests. "It will make you feel better."

Chloe continued to lay there, not saying anything.

"I'll run you a bath," Aubrey said. "That might be easier."

Aubrey got up and went into the tiny bathroom where she turned on the water. She comes back to see that Chloe hasn't made a move to get up.

"Towels are under the sink," Beca told her. "She keeps her sleep shorts and shirts in the second drawer and clean underwear in the top drawer."

Aubrey opened the drawers and noticed that all the ones on the left were empty. She smiled a sad smile because she knows it means that Chloe can't bring herself to put anything in the drawers that Beca had used. She shook her head and gathered everything she needed for Chloe to take a bath. She went and turned off the water before returning to help Chloe. She walked over to Chloe's side of the bed and Beca started to get up. Chloe stiffened in her arms and pulled Beca's arms tighter around her.

"Brey?" Beca said and looked at the blonde.

"Come on, Chlo," Aubrey said. "Let's get you into the bath. Beca can change your sheets for you while you're in there."

Beca moved so that she could sit up and bring Chloe up with her. Chloe let her. Aubrey pulled Chloe to a standing position, and she staggered a bit. Beca and Aubrey both help Chloe into the bathroom.

"Do you want me to help you get into the tub?" Beca asked.

"No," Chloe said quickly causing a hurt look to cross Beca's face. " Brey can do it."

"Okay," Beca said and turned to leave them alone.

Aubrey squeezed Beca's arm as she walked by. Beca gave her a small smile and closed the door as she exited. She walked to the kitchen and got plates and utensils out and grabbed some water out of the refrigerator. She set everything on the table. She then went to the small closet and pulled out clean sheets and pillowcases. She changed the bed and put the dirty linens in the clothes basket sitting next to the closet.

In the bathroom, Aubrey helped Chloe undress and get into the tub. Chloe just sat with her knees up to her chest and her arms hugging her legs. She laid her chin on her knees and just stared at the water. Aubrey put the lid down and sat on the toilet.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Aubrey asked quietly.

Chloe continued to look at the water as tears start running down her face. Aubrey sat and waited, knowing that Chloe will tell her in her own time. Aubrey sat with her head in her hands and thought back over the last three days.

_Three Days Ago_

_Aubrey's phone rang, and she was surprised to see Beca's name on her caller ID. She hasn't heard anything from the brunette since she texted that she had moved to L.A._

" _Hey, Beca," Aubrey said answering her cell. "Long time no hear from. How's our newest superstar?"_

" _Have you talked to Chloe lately?" Beca asked._

" _Um, yeah," Aubrey said. "I talked to her two days ago. Why?"_

" _Well, I've tried texting and calling all day yesterday and today. She hasn't answered or responded," Beca said. "I guess I'm a little worried about her."_

" _She did say she hadn't been feeling well," Aubrey said. "Maybe she's just resting. If she is sick, that's probably best for her."_

" _I guess," Beca said. "It's just-. I wanted to talk to her, you know?"_

" _Beca," Aubrey said with a sigh. "You know she doesn't know why you were avoiding her the last two days of the tour or since we got back." Aubrey lets out a sigh. "And, honestly, I'm in the dark as well. All of us have been wondering what happened, but you haven't responded to any of us." She heard Beca let out a breath but not say anything. "She's probably really just not feeling good. Don't overthink it."_

" _Okay," Beca said. "I'll leave it for now. And, I'm sorry I haven't called any of you guys before now. I, uh, I'm going through something, and I needed some time." Aubrey mumbled an 'mm-hmm' and waited, knowing that Beca has something more to say. "So, um, do you think she's with him? With Chicago?"_

" _I'm not sure," Aubrey said. "She hasn't said anything to me one way or the other."_

" _I'm sorry," Beca said trying to hold back the tears that were threatening. "I'm so pathetic. I should be happy for her, but it kills me every time I think about her being with him. I was ready to tell her. I am ready."_

" _Really? That's good to hear, Beca," Aubrey said knowing what Beca was going to tell Chloe. "Look, I'll try and reach her. Maybe she's upset with you and isn't ready to talk to you yet."_

" _You're probably right," Beca said. "Thanks, Aubrey."_

" _You're welcome, Hobbit," Aubrey said, and Beca could hear her smile through the phone._

" _Good night, Aubrey," Beca said and hung up._

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca sat at the kitchen table waiting for Aubrey and Chloe to emerge from the bathroom. She was scared of what they'd find when they got here. It was bad but not as bad as it could be. She thought back to yesterday when she became even more worried about Chloe.

_Yesterday_

" _Pick up, pick up, pick up," Beca mumbled as the phone rang before finally going to voicemail. "Shit."_

_She hung up from that call and called Aubrey._

" _Hello-"_

" _Are you sufficiently worried yet?" Beca asked._

" _Hello to you, too, Beca," Aubrey said. "And, yes. I'm worried. I haven't heard from Chloe in five days."_

" _Do you think she went back to Spain?" Beca asked not really wanting to hear Aubrey say yes._

" _No, I don't," Aubrey said. "And if she did, she'd still answer calls from me."_

_That kind of stung Beca a little, knowing that Chloe used to answer her calls no matter where she was or what she was doing._

" _I'm going to fly to New York," Beca said. "Find out what's going on and maybe talk to her."_

" _I'll go, too," Aubrey said. "But I can't leave until tomorrow. Is that okay?_

" _Yeah," Beca said. "I'll book our flights and send you the info. Don't worry; I'll pay for your ticket. I'll try and get us both into New York around the same time so we can go see her together."_

" _Thank you," Aubrey said. "And Beca? Take it easy, okay. She may have decided to ignore us for a reason, and we will have to respect that."_

" _I know," Beca said softly. "I just want to make sure she's okay. If she doesn't want to see me or speak to me. . ."_

" _I'll be there for you both," Aubrey said._

" _I wouldn't want it any other way," Beca responded._

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Chloe?" Aubrey spoke quietly. She got up and kneeled next to the tub. "I'm just going to wash you up, okay?"

Chloe looked at Aubrey and nodded as she wiped a tear away and looked back down at the water. Aubrey reached for the washcloth and shower gel. She washed Chloe, moving her arms and body to be able to get her clean. She handed Chloe the soapy cloth so Chloe could wash where Aubrey didn't feel comfortable washing.

Once Aubrey was satisfied that Chloe was clean, she grabbed the shampoo and the cup from the sink. She used the cup to pour water over Chloe's hair to wet it. She gently massaged the shampoo into Chloe's hair, holding her head back so the soap didn't get in Chloe's eyes. She used the cup to wash out the shampoo and then added some conditioner. She used both hands and gently massaged the conditioner into Chloe's hair before rinsing. Once done she got up and sat back down on the toilet seat.

"Why is Beca here?" Chloe asked looking at Aubrey.

Aubrey was a bit surprised by the question. "She wanted to come four days ago, but I stopped her. She's been worried about you Chloe. And seeing what we walked into, I am even more worried now."

"Do you know why she's been avoiding me?" Chloe asked as a tear fell from her eye. "She started ignoring me before we came home from the tour and she hasn't spoken to me since we came back. Why?"

"I think you should talk to her about that," Aubrey said. "That's one of the reasons she's been trying to reach you. So you two could talk."

"I can't," Chloe said mumbling.

"What was that, Chlo?" Aubrey asked not hearing her.

"I said I can't. I can't talk to her," Chloe said a bit louder. "She hates me. Or she will."

"Beca could never hate you," Aubrey said.

Chloe didn't say anything more and just sat there, staring at the water. Aubrey put her hand in the water and noticed that it had cooled considerably.

"Come on, Chloe," Aubrey said standing. "Let's get you out of there before you catch a chill."

Chloe let Aubrey help her up and out of the tub. She stood there while Aubrey dried her off. Aubrey helped her get dressed and wrapped a towel around her hair to keep it from dripping.

"I fucked up," Chloe said. "I fucked up really bad, and Beca  _ **is**_  going to hate me."

"I'm sure whatever you think you did, Beca isn't going to hate you," Aubrey said.

"I found out Chicago's married," Chloe said softly.

"But, I thought,-" Aubrey said, her head jerking up in surprise. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Are you sure?"

"Yes," Chloe said. "I talked to him a few days ago, and he told me."

"Well, you can't be blamed for that," Aubrey said. "You didn't know he was married when you kissed him. Beca won't hate you for that."

"I'm also pregnant," Chloe said and started sobbing.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca was setting the bags of food on the table when she heard Chloe crying again. Sobbing actually. She felt bad because she was afraid that Chloe was crying because of her. She had been avoiding Chloe since just before they left France. She didn't mean to do it; it just hurt so much to be around Chloe after what she saw. Even now, when she thinks back to that night, she feels a sharp pain in her chest.

_The Night of Beca's Solo Performance_

_Beca was on a high. The audience loved her, and she got to sing with the Bellas in one final performance that she will carry with her always. In two days she was leaving for L.A. to start working with DJ Khaled on her first solo album. And tonight they were going to party._

_The Bellas were all cheering and hugging on stage. Theo came over and grabbed Beca to take her backstage. She looked for Chloe and saw her smile at her as she walked away. She shrugged her shoulders and mouthed 'sorry, see you at the party' as she was rushed offstage._

_Theo had set up several interviews for her immediately following the show. She finished after about an hour and headed to find the Bellas. She found them partying in the banquet room DJ Khaled's label had reserved for the event. They were already pretty much wasted. She found Aubrey, who was unsurprisingly somewhat sober._

" _Have you seen Chloe?" Beca asked. "I really need to talk to her about something."_

" _I haven't seen her since we got to the party," Aubrey said._

" _Okay," Beca said. "If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her."_

" _Will do," Aubrey said with a smile._

_Beca walked away with a smile on her face. She decided to look for Chloe and had just turned a corner when she saw her. She was bent over while Chicago was kissing her and she could see Chloe was kissing him back. Beca took two steps back so she could no longer see them. Her heart ached. She made her way back to the party and had some shots with the Bellas. She saw Chloe return, alone._

_Beca moved around a lot so she didn't have to see Chloe. She wasn't ready to be near her after seeing that kiss. She finally had enough liquid courage to talk to Chloe, so she started to look for her. She convinced herself that it was just a kiss and nothing more._

" _Hey, Beca," Aubrey said smiling drunkenly at her. "I saw Chloe."_

" _Yeah?" Beca said. "Do you know where she is?"_

" _I think she went to your room," Aubrey said smiling. She had an idea of what Beca was going to tell Chloe. "And don't worry, she loves you, too."_

" _Thanks," Beca said and hurried to the room she shared with her best friend._

_Beca couldn't believe she was going to finally tell Chloe how she felt about her. She was going to tell Chloe that she loved her and ask her to go to L.A. with her. Beca hurried down the hall to the door of their room. She took a deep breath and used her key card to enter. She started to say Chloe's name when she heard moaning. She got worried that Chloe was sick and stepped further into the room._

_She could literally feel her heart break at the sight in front of her. The scene she walked into was worse than seeing Chloe kissing Chicago. All she could do was stare as Chloe, on top of Chicago, moaned and moved up and down. She turned and quietly left the room, leaving the other two occupants unaware that she had even been there. She held in the sobs until she made it to the stairwell. She put her back against the wall and slid down to the floor and cried. She cried for missed chances. She cried because she lost her only shot at being more than just a friend to Chloe. She cried because she would never be able to unsee what she just saw._

_Beca was in the stairwell for the better part of half an hour before she managed to pull herself together. She decided to take her time and walk down the stairs. If anyone asked her about the crying, she would tell them that tonight was very emotional for her. She did stop off at a ladies room and splashed water on her face, so she didn't look too bad._

_She made it back to the party without anyone noticing. She almost lost it when she saw that Chloe and Chicago were there. Chicago had his arm around Chloe's waist and Chloe was smiling up at him. So much for Chloe being in love with her. She stared at them for a good minute, her heart shattering even more with each second that passed. Chloe looked around and saw BecaBe looking at her. She gave her a small smile and wave; Beca just stared back at her without reciprocating. Chloe furrowed her brow, but before she could think any more about it, Theo grabbed Beca's attention, causing Beca to look at him. Chloe saw an unreadable look on Beca's face before she turned her head. Theo told her that DJ Khaled changed his plans and they were flying to New York early the next morning. Beca immediately asked him if it were possible for her to get a room for the night in the hotel where DJ Khaled was staying so she didn't disturb Chloe when she had to leave. Theo assured her they could, so she took him up to her room and packed her stuff. Beca couldn't look at the bed where she had seen Chloe and Chicago earlier. Theo led her to her new hotel; she never went back to the party and from that moment on she avoided Chloe and the Bellas._

_Beca flew to New York with Theo and DJ Khaled early the next morning, leaving a full two days before the Bellas were scheduled to depart. She went to the apartment and packed up her stuff and had it shipped to her new place in L.A. She then stayed in a hotel for the next two days until DJ Khaled was ready to leave for L.A. She left New York the same day Chloe was flying back. Chloe and the other Bellas had tried to call, and text but Beca ignored them all. Beca texted Aubrey when she left for L.A. leaving Aubrey to tell everyone that Beca was gone._

Beca wiped at the tear that had fallen down her cheek. She shook her head to erase the memory and waited for Aubrey and Chloe to come out of the bathroom.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Aubrey froze all movement after hearing the bombshell Chloe just dropped. To say Aubrey was shocked is an understatement. She regained her senses, and all she could think to do was grab Chloe into a hug and hold her while she cried. She had her suspicions, but this was the first she had heard that Chloe had actually slept with Chicago before they left. A sudden realization hit her.

"Chlo?" Aubrey said pulling back to look at her. "Did you sleep with Chicago the night of Beca's concert?"

"Yeah," Chloe said hanging her head. "It was stupid I know, but I really thought there might be something there. He was nice, good looking, and he wanted me. I haven't had anyone want me like that in a long time. He made me feel better about Beca moving out and Amy's talk about finding her own place. It was just going to be me in the apartment. After Theo dragged Beca away from us, Chicago kissed me and it was nice. Afterward, I left him and went to the party to talk to Beca about him, but she always had a bunch of people around her. She didn't even stay in one place for very long. And she didn't come looking for me like she usually did. I was confused about my feelings, and I didn't know what to do. So, when Chicago found me again, he kissed me and asked if I wanted to have our own party in my room. I knew exactly what was going to happen and I wanted it, so I didn't do anything to stop it. It felt nice to be wanted like that."

Hearing Chloe's words, Aubrey knew without a doubt that Beca had to have seen Chloe and Chicago together. It all made sense now. Beca avoiding Chloe; ignoring Chloe's calls and texts; Chloe not knowing that Beca had already left for L.A. until Aubrey told her. Although it seemed that Beca was getting past it since she had reached out to try and talk to Chloe. When she finds out Chloe is pregnant and that Chicago is married, Beca may just finally be done with her and by extension, all of them. Her heart ached for both her friends.

"Are you going to tell him about the baby?" Aubrey asked.

"I already did," Chloe said sadly. "He doesn't want anything to do with it or me. He said-." Chloe let out a small sob. "He said that his wife was pregnant and he didn't want to upset her. He wished me good luck and then hung up on me."

"What an asshole," Aubrey mumbled. Chloe just buried her head in Aubrey's neck and cried some more.

Aubrey's not sure how long they stood there. They were both startled when they hear a tap on the door.

"Everything okay in there?" they heard Beca ask from the other side of the door. "The, um, food is here."

"Um, yeah," Aubrey responded. "We'll be out in a minute."

They heard Beca walk away from the door. Chloe looked at Aubrey with the saddest expression she has ever seen on the redhead.

"Come on," Aubrey said. "Wash your face and let's go eat."

"I'm not hungry," Chloe mumbled.

"I don't care," Aubrey snapped at her. "It's not just about you now."

Chloe swallowed and looked at Aubrey. Seeing the stern look on Aubrey's face, the redhead just nodded her head. She washed her face, and the two friends made their way out of the bathroom.

Beca heard the bathroom door and started pulling their food out of the bags. The two girls sit at the table and Beca placed the soup in front of Chloe, giving her a small smile. She can tell the redhead had been crying. She handed Aubrey her order and sat down to eat.

Chloe hesitantly took a spoonful of soup and ate it. She realized that she hadn't eaten in four days and the soup is delicious. Once she started, she didn't stop until she has consumed all of it. She looked up to see both Aubrey and Beca staring at her, both somewhat amused.

"Sorry," Chloe said, her cheeks a bright pink. "I guess I was hungrier than I thought."

"It's fine," Beca said. "Would you like some of my Mongolian beef?"

"No thanks," Chloe said. "I haven't had anything on my stomach for a few days. I don't want to make myself sick."

The girls finished eating in silence. Beca cleared everything once they were done. She sat back down at the table and looked at Aubrey and then at Chloe.

"So," Beca said. "Want to fill me in on why you did this to yourself?"

Chloe's head snapped up. "I didn't do anything to myself."

"You haven't eaten anything substantial in at least four days," Beca said getting a little angry. "You haven't showered in at least four days. You've been ignoring all forms of communication from your best friend. Nobody does that without conscious thought behind it. So, how about we try this again and you fill me in on why all this has been going on?"

"You have no right to be mad at me for not communicating," Chloe snapped back at Beca.

"At least I'm making an effort," Beca shouted back.

The two girls glared at each other. Chloe looked away when Aubrey put a hand on her arm. Aubrey looked at Beca.

"Beca, maybe we should give Chloe a little space," Aubrey said trying to defuse the situation.

"She wants space? Fine," Beca said tersely. She got up and grabbed her jacket and purse. "She can have all the space she wants."

"Where are you going?" Aubrey asked.

"I came to make sure she was still alive," Beca said. "Mission accomplished. I'm going back to L.A." Beca grabbed her suitcase and walked out the door.

Chloe put her head down and looked at the table. The unending tears start falling again. Aubrey looked at her and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Beca, wait!" Aubrey yelled and got up to follow Beca. Aubrey yelled to Beca as she reached the stairs. "Beca! Please stop!"

Beca stopped and looked at Aubrey. She waited for Aubrey to speak. Aubrey walked over to stand in front of Beca. She chooses her words carefully.

"She needs us now," Aubrey said. "More than ever."

"Then why won't she at least talk to me?" Beca asked. "I tried to reach out to her and talk. But she ignored me. I came all this way to check on her and talk, and she gets mad at me for caring about her. What else am I supposed to do?"

Aubrey pulled Beca to her in a hug. "Just keep trying," Aubrey said. She held Beca for a minute.

"I love her," Beca said quietly. "I'm in love with her."

"I know," Aubrey said just as quietly. "I think you should tell her."

"I can't," Beca said as she stepped back from Aubrey and leaned her back against the wall. "She has Chicago now. If I had acted sooner-I." Beca ran a hand through her hair. "I was going to tell her the night of my performance. I went to our room and walked in on her and-" Beca stopped and swallowed, not able to put into words what she saw and felt that night. It was an image she could not get out of her head.

"I know," Aubrey said. "Chloe told me she slept with Chicago. I put two and two together and figured you saw them."

"I couldn't even look at her," Beca said and wiped a tear that fell down her face. "I saw the way she was around him, and she said it was nothing. She lied to me, Aubrey. I actually thought that I might have a chance with her. I should have known she felt something when I saw them kissing. And, then seeing them-." Beca swallowed. "It just hurt so bad. It still does. But if he makes her happy I'm willing to get past my feelings to try and to save our friendship."

"I get it," Aubrey said. "I think she wants that, too. You just need to give her some time to figure things out."

"Figure what out? Is she upset because he's still in Spain and she's here?" Beca asked. "She can't handle a long distance relationship? Is that why she's like this?"

Aubrey looked at Beca. She didn't want to betray Chloe's trust but thinks Beca deserves to know at least part of the reason why Chloe was the way she was right now.

"She's not with him," Aubrey said. She glanced back at the apartment door before returning her gaze to Beca. "Chloe found out that Chicago is married."

"What the fuck?" Beca yelled, standing straight and staring at Aubrey. "Are you serious? That's what this is about?"

At Aubrey's nod, Beca stormed back into the apartment. Aubrey grabbed Beca's suitcase and hurried after her. Beca stopped when she saw Chloe laying on the bed again staring at nothing. Beca knelt in front of Chloe, so she had no choice but to look at her. Aubrey stood back and watched as Chloe turned away from Beca. Beca took Chloe's chin in her hand and forced her to look at her. When Chloe's eyes focused on Beca, she saw anger and tears in the brunette's eyes.

"This is all because that asshole is married?" Beca asked. "You are so much better than this, Chloe. You've been humped and dumped before, what makes him so special? Why would you practically starve yourself to death over someone like him? And for the love of God, please do not tell me you're in love with him."

Chloe just looked at Beca as tears streamed down her face, soaking the pillow beneath her head. After a minute or two of Chloe and Beca just staring at each other, neither saying a word, Chloe closed her eyes and ignored Beca.

Beca stood up and angrily wiped the tears from her face. She turned to look at Aubrey; Aubrey could see the defeat in Beca's eyes.

Beca doesn't say anything and goes to take her suitcase. Aubrey jerked it away.

"You can't just leave," Aubrey said looking slightly panicked. She knew if Beca walked out now, they would never see her again.

"She doesn't want me here," Beca said sadly. "I'm not staying where I'm not wanted. Just promise that you'll keep me posted on how everyone is doing once in a while."

"Wait!" Aubrey yelled.

Chloe's eyes popped open when Aubrey yelled. Aubrey was looking right at Chloe.

"Tell her not to go, Chloe. Tell her you _need_ her to stay. Dammit, Chloe, tell her!"

Chloe just looked at Aubrey. "Let her go if she wants to go."

Beca's breath hitched at Chloe's cold tone. She nodded her head as she wiped at one last tear. "Okay, that's definitely my cue to leave."

"Chloe, you don't mean that," Aubrey pleaded with her. She knelt by the bed and looked into Chloe's eyes. "If she leaves, you will never see her again. Do you understand me?  _Never_. Is that really what you want?"

This time Chloe doesn't say anything. She just continued to lay there staring at nothing.

Beca opened the door and is just about to step over the threshold when Aubrey looked over her shoulder and said, "She's pregnant."

Beca froze, and her shoulders slumped as she lets the words sink in. She looked back over her shoulder at Aubrey and Aubrey nodded her head. Beca turned and walked out the door.

"I told you she'd hate me," Chloe said, her voice lacking all emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Beca, answer your damn phone," Aubrey muttered, phone clutched tightly to her ear as she paced back and forth in Chloe's tiny little New York apartment.

Chloe is sitting up now and just watched as Aubrey paced. "Give it up, Brey. She's not going to answer."

"Why couldn't you have just asked her to stay?" Aubrey asked. "One word from you and she'd still be here."

"I'd rather have her hate me and out of my life than to constantly see her disappointment in me every day," Chloe said with a catch in her throat. She wiped a tear away. "It's just better this way."

"Better for who?" Aubrey snapped at her. "Better for you?"

"Better for everyone," Chloe snapped back.

"Don't act like you speak for everyone," Aubrey said coldly. "I, for one, prefer to have Beca in my life than not in it. Do you know how happy I was when she called me? Even if it was just to check on you? I was ecstatic. I figured this was an opening to rekindle  _our_  friendship. And then you selfishly toss that all aside because it's better for you."

"Why are you yelling at me?" Chloe yelled. "I'm not the one who ran. She ran from all of us in France."

"She ran from you," Aubrey yelled at Chloe. "She ran from you because she's in love with you, you idiot."

"When you love someone, you don't run away from them," Chloe told her. "You should be running to them."

"You didn't," Aubrey shot back at her.

Chloe flinched and looked down at her hands on her lap.

"And for the record, she did run to you," Aubrey said with a sad smile. "She was looking for you at the after party. I wasn't sure where you were, so I told her you probably went back to your room." She paused to let that sink in before she added. "She left to find you. To tell you how she felt about you. She walked into your room and saw-." Aubrey sighed and continued. "She saw you  _with_  Chicago."

Chloe's head shot up. Her eyes teared up, and she looked pale. She also felt dizzy and ashamed.

Chloe swallowed a couple of times because she genuinely felt like she was going to throw up.

"Oh, God," Chloe cried and rushed into the bathroom where she did throw up.

Aubrey followed and held her hair back. She rubbed up and down her back until Chloe had emptied what little there was in her stomach. Chloe sits with her back to the tub and lets the tears fall again. Aubrey gets her some water and Chloe took a drink and rinsed her mouth out, spitting the water into the toilet. She wiped her mouth and looked at Aubrey.

"She saw us?" she asked in a small voice. "I didn't know."

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "She saw you. That's when she had Theo move her to a new hotel and started avoiding you, avoiding all of us. That's when she broke off all communication with you, me, the Bellas."

"No wonder she hates me. I'm so stupid." Chloe hung her head and let the tears fall. "You're right. I am selfish. All I was thinking about was myself."

"She doesn't hate you," Aubrey said. "She told me she was trying to call you to talk. She still loves you but doesn't want to tell you because she thinks you're still with Chicago. She wanted to talk so that maybe you could get back to the point of being friends again. "

"I love her, too," Chloe said softly. "I love her, and instead of just telling her, I jumped into Chicago's arms because he said all the right things. God, I need to grow up and start acting like an adult."

Chloe sat next to Aubrey in her tiny little bathroom not saying anything; just relishing in the comfort of having her best friend still by her side. Aubrey, sensing Chloe's need for her to just be there for her, reached over and put her hand on top of Chloe's. They continued to sit until Chloe said she was tired.

"I'm going to bed," Chloe said, trying to stand up.

Aubrey jumped up to help her. Chloe reached for her toothbrush. Aubrey left to go to her suitcase to get her pajamas and toothbrush. She went back to the bathroom just as Chloe was coming out.

"You can sleep in Amy's old bed," Chloe told Aubrey. Aubrey nodded, and Chloe walked over and laid on her pull-out bed.

Aubrey finished getting ready for bed and laid down.

Chloe was sitting up in her bed with her pillow behind her. She was clenching and unclenching her hands, and chewing on her bottom lip. She was worried about Beca.

"Do you think Beca's okay?" Chloe asked quietly.

"Yeah," Aubrey said and let out a small laugh. "She's Beca Effin' Mitchell and she used to own this town."

Chloe laughed a little at that. There were times when Beca really was as badass as she claimed. She had proven it on more than one occasion, especially since they moved to New York.

Aubrey got comfortable and fell asleep almost immediately. Chloe was left to sit and worry about whether she had finally pushed Beca too far. Worrying about whether she would ever see Beca again. She didn't know why she couldn't just tell Beca she needed her and wanted her to stay. That was the last thing that ran through her mind before she too fell asleep.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Chloe and Aubrey had been asleep for a little while when they were both startled awake by a knock on the door. Chloe noticed she had left her bedside lamp on and figured whoever was at the door thinks someone must be up.

There was another knock, and Aubrey sat up and looked at Chloe with a raised eyebrow; Chloe shook her head, unsure of who could be at the door. Both women quietly got out of bed and stood next to each other, trying to decide if they should open the door.

"Come on, Chloe, Aubrey," they hear Beca's voice call out from the other side of the door. "Someone please open the door and give me a hand."

Chloe freezes in place as Aubrey rushed to the door. She throws it open to find Beca standing on the other side, several grocery type bags hanging from her arms. Aubrey grabbed a couple of the bags, and Beca entered the apartment.

"Thanks," Beca said as she set the bags on the dining table. "They were getting kinda heavy."

Chloe was still standing in the same spot, wringing her hands and staring down at the floor. Aubrey placed her bags on the table, and Beca started looking through them.

"Aha," Beca cried out as she pulled out a bottle of pills. "Here it is." Beca walked over to Chloe. "Here," she said as she held the bottle out to Chloe. "The Pharmacist said you should start taking these. They're prenatal vitamins. She also said eating fruit and vegetables would be good for you. That's what's in most of these bags." She pushed the bottle into Choe's hands.

Chloe just stood there not saying anything, now staring at the bottle Beca gave her.

"I bought some fruits and a few vegetables for you," Beca said. "I didn't buy a lot because I don't want to have to throw anything out when we leave for L.A."

"Wait. We?" Aubrey asked. "L.A.?"

"Yeah," Beca said, looking at Aubrey and then back at Chloe. "Sorry, let me backtrack. I did a lot of thinking while I was out. I realized that we couldn't leave Chloe here by herself so I'm taking her to L.A. to live with me and Amy. It will be just like old times. Only in a slightly better apartment." She looked around and chuckled. "Actually, a much bigger and better condo."

"I thought Amy was cruising around the world," Aubrey said.

Chloe is still standing in the middle of the floor, dumbfounded. Nothing being said was registering. All she could think was, ' _Beca came back._ '

"She is, was," Beca said. "I called her. She's pulling into the first port that has an airport, and she's going to meet us there."

"L.A.?" Chloe finally managed to get out.

"Yeah," Beca said. "The condo was my bonus for signing with DJ Khaled, so there's no mortgage or rent to worry about. Amy doesn't have to work, so she's going to help with whatever you need help with. When you're ready to look for a job, there's a music school not too far from the condo, and I heard they are always looking for teachers."

"This is a really good idea," Aubrey said with a smile. "Don't you think, Chloe? It will be a fresh start."

Beca stands there, silently waiting for Chloe to answer. Chloe looked at Aubrey, and her mouth started moving, but nothing is coming out. She snapped it shut and then looked at Beca.

"Why?" Chloe finally asked.

"Why what?" Beca asked, honestly not sure what Chloe was asking.

"Why are you doing this?' Chloe asked.

Beca let out a heavy sigh. She walked over to Chloe and took the vitamins from her hand and tossed them onto the bed. She took both of Chloe's hands in hers and made her look at her.

"Chlo," Beca said softly. "I haven't been much of a friend lately. And, you are still my best friend, and I will do anything for you. It doesn't feel right to go back to L.A. and leave you here. I need to know that you and your baby are okay. Not the Chloe text that says  _I'm fine_  when you're not. I need the up close and personal, face-to-face,  _I'm fine_. You can hang out with us for as long as you want or need to. Take some time to figure out what you want to do. You and the baby will have someone to help take care of you. We'll be roommates again; only we'll be in L.A. instead of New York. How does that sound?"

Chloe let out a small sob and grabbed Beca in a hug. Beca returned the hug. Aubrey stood there with a tear in her eye as she watched the two embrace. Beca finally pulled back and reached up to wipe the tears from Chloe's face.

"Now, go wash your face," Beca said. "And when you come back, you can take your vitamin and then get some rest. It's late, and we can talk more tomorrow. Okay?"

Chloe just nodded her head and turned to go to the bathroom. She paused and looked at Beca. "Thank you." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"I'm surprised you came back," Aubrey said as soon as the bathroom closed.

"Honestly, when I walked out of here I wasn't planning on it," Beca said. "But, I realized I didn't have my luggage, and I started thinking about the last month or so and how much I missed Chloe, and the rest of you, and I couldn't just walk away again. So, I thought about what the best thing to do was. I originally thought of asking you to take her home with you. But then I realized you'd have your hands full with helping Stacie with Bella." Aubrey's eyes widened. "Yes, I know about you two."

Aubrey blushed and smiled. "What can I say? They're my two favorite girls."

"Anyway," Beca said, smiling now. "I thought about sending her home to Tampa but was afraid she'd pull a me and ghost everybody. So, my next thought was to take Chloe to L.A. It was the only idea that made sense; to me anyway. I called Amy, and she told me I was crazy, but she also told me that she was all in with me. We even talked about maybe finding a house with a yard so the kid would have a place to play."

"Are you sure about this?" Aubrey asked. "You and Chloe living under the same roof after everything that happened."

"I'm not going to lie, I want us to be more, and it's going to be hard just to be her friend," Beca said. "But, friends are what she needs now, so that's what I'll be. Plus, I'll be on tour a lot so it will just be her and Amy. And who knows what might happen down the road."

"You're a good friend, Beca Mitchell," Aubrey said.

"I honestly wasn't even sure she'd go for it," Beca added as an afterthought. "I don't think I could have stuck around if she said no."

Aubrey didn't say anything. She and Beca started unloading the groceries Beca had bought. "It's after one in the morning on a Tuesday, well Wednesday now. How did you find anything that was open?"

"We're in New York City," Beca said and chuckled. "There always seems to be someplace open, no matter what time it is."

They had just finished emptying the bags when Chloe came out of the bathroom. Beca got her a bottle of water and picked up the bottle of vitamins. She opened the bottle and took one out, handing it and the water to Chloe.

"The pharmacist recommended taking these with water. She said some women get sick if they take them with anything else," Beca told her.

"Thank you," Chloe said and took the vitamin.

"You're welcome," Beca said with a smile. "I'm going to put on something to sleep in and brush my teeth." Beca gets her stuff and goes into the bathroom. She finished and came out to find Chloe laying on the pullout bed and Aubrey on the other. Aubrey was already asleep.

"Um," Beca said, looking from one bed to the other.

"She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow," Chloe said, pointing to Aubrey. "You can share with me. It will be like old times."

"Yeah, okay, um, sure," Beca said. She crawled into bed and laid down as close to the edge as she could get, not sure if Chloe wanted her close. "Good night, Chlo."

"Night, Becs."

Chloe turned off the lamp and laid down as close to the edge as she could manage as well. The two are acutely aware of the other, and Beca managed to fall asleep after a few minutes. Chloe stayed awake most of the night, her mind continuing to think and, just as she dozed off, she had convinced herself that it would be best if she didn't go to L.A. with Beca.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Later that morning, Beca woke to the sound of hushed voices coming from the other bed. She was going to speak when she heard Aubrey.

"You can't keep doing this to her," Aubrey said in a tone laced with anger.

"I'm not doing anything to her," Chloe said. "I'm saving us both a lot of heartache. I'm not going to L.A. with her. It's for the best."

"We've had this conversation," Aubrey said. "You don't get to decide what's best for everyone else. And, after what we walked into here, I don't trust that you truly know what's best for you."

"That's not fair," Chloe whined.

"What's not fair is how you keep playing with Beca's feelings," Aubrey said. "You keep pulling her to you and then pushing her away. I thought you said you were going to grow up?" Aubrey ran a hand through her hair. "God, Chlo, this is insane, even for you. Yes, Beca left Paris without talking to you, but she was heartbroken. She walked in on you fucking your soldier boy when you told her he meant nothing to you. I don't care about what you thought you felt for him after that, but what did you truly expect her to do? She came here to fix things with you, didn't she?"

"And she left again," Chloe said.

"And she came back again," Aubrey said. "Ready to take on you  _and_  your unborn child. When are you going to realize that she will always come back to you?"

Tears came to Beca's eyes. Her heart was breaking again as she listened. Chloe didn't want to go to L.A. with her. Why didn't she say anything last night? She sat up and stretched.

"Mmm, good morning," Beca said and wiped her face like she had just woken up. "You guys are up early."

"I'm not used to all the noises of New York, I guess," Aubrey said with a small smile.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower," Beca said. She didn't look at either one of them as she grabbed some clothes and her phone before going into the bathroom. Once the door closed, she let the tears fall.

"Do you think she heard us?" Chloe asked, looking over her shoulder at the bathroom door.

"I don't know," Aubrey said. "Would it bother you if she did?"

"That's not fair, Brey," Chloe said. "It just doesn't feel right to burden her with my problems."

"You keep talking about what's not fair," Aubrey said. "What's not fair is you not talking to her. You need to talk to her.  _Really_  talk to her. I'm tired of playing the middle man for you two. And if you keep this shit up, I honestly don't know if I can continue to be neutral."

Aubrey got up and got some clothes out of her bag. She decided to forego a morning shower and changed.

Chloe moved to sit at the small kitchen table. Aubrey fixed herself a cup of coffee and sat down across from Chloe. Chloe sits with her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. Neither of them said anything. They remained that way until the bathroom door opened and Beca came out, talking on her phone.

"I'll take it," Beca said. "Thank you." She hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. She started putting her things in her suitcase. She still couldn't look at Aubrey or Chloe.

"Well, I was able to change my ticket, so I'm going home, back to L.A., today."

"You're leaving?" Aubrey asked as she walked over to Beca. "What about Chloe?"

Beca looked at her and quickly looked away. Not fast enough; Aubrey could tell she'd been crying. Aubrey realized Beca must have heard everything she and Chloe said.

"She doesn't need me," Beca muttered. "I mean I woke up during the night and realized it was a big mistake to force Chloe to go to L.A. I should have thought it through more. I'll call Amy and let her know the change in plans. She can keep cruising the world if she wants."

Beca finished putting her things in her suitcase and zipped it closed. She carried it over to the door. Chloe looked at Aubrey, and Aubrey mouthed "say something." Chloe looked down at the table as Beca grabbed her purse and put her jacket on.

"Good luck with the pregnancy and all," Beca said to Chloe. She grabbed her suitcase and opened the door.

Chloe still hasn't said anything. She just sat staring down at the table, occasionally wiping away a tear that fell on her cheek.

"Beca," Aubrey said, causing the petite brunette to stop and turn toward her.

"You and Stacie keep in touch," Beca said with a small smile as she hugged Aubrey. "I expect to see lots and lots of pictures of Bella. And, I expect an invite to the wedding we all know will inevitably happen."

"Absolutely," Aubrey said, trying to sound positive. "I wish you didn't have to leave."

"I can't keep doing this," Beca muttered.

Hearing what Beca muttered, Aubrey gave her a sad smile and nodded in understanding.

Beca took a breath before looking over at Chloe. "It's what's best for everyone. Right, Chloe?"

Chloe's head jerked up to look at Beca, but Beca had quickly walked out and softly closed the door behind her.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca was numb as she exited the building and hailed a taxi. As soon as she opened the taxi door, she told the driver, "JFK, please."

As soon as the door closed, the driver took off. He sped through the streets as if he's been doing this for a lot of years. Before Beca knew it, she was exiting the cab. She gave the driver a very generous tip and hurried into the terminal. She made it through security and after a short wait is on the plane waiting to take off.

She did whatever she could to keep from thinking about Chloe. She started thinking about all the work she left back in L.A. and what she needed to do to catch up on everything. She was lucky that Theo and DJ Khaled had to go to Miami to work with some other new artist Theo had found. As soon as they were in the air, she put her headphones on and tried to sleep. But all she kept thinking about was Chloe saying that her not coming to L.A. with Beca was for the best. Beca wished she knew who it was supposed to be the best for.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Once back in L.A., Beca spent most of Wednesday night and Thursday working on the single she had been working on with Theo before she left for New York. She wasn't happy with the song and got an idea while flying back to L.A. She decided to make some changes to the lyrics and change the tempo of the music. She played around with it and, after a bit, had come up with something she really liked.

On Friday morning, Beca went to the studio, and since Theo wasn't there, she went searching for Mike, another producer who had been working with her.

Mike got her into the booth; Beca started singing while Mike did his thing. It was several hours later before Beca finished doing the final version. She came out of the booth, and they listened to it together. When it was done, Mike was speechless. He sat there for a full minute before he could speak.

"Beca," Mike said. "This is going to be your first hit right out of the block. You fucking nailed it. It's a great song. Where did this even come from?"

"It, um. The idea came to me while I was flying back from New York," Beca said and sighed. "It's been a long day, and I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to head home."

"Okay," Mike said. "I'm going to send this to Theo. Maybe he and Khaled can give the okay to release it as a single, from the road. We need to get this song out there."

"Yeah, okay. Um, that sounds good," Beca mumbled. She gathered her things and left before he could say anything else. Her phone pinged with a text. She checked her phone and saw she had a text from Aubrey.

_Aubrey: Chloe is in Atlanta with me and the Beales are driving to pick her up and take her back to Tampa._

Beca checked the time and saw it was not quite 9:00 pm in Atlanta, so she called Aubrey.

"Aubrey Posen," Aubrey said as she answered Beca's call.

"You called her parents?" are the first words out of Beca's mouth. "Is she still speaking to you?"

"Oh, hi," Aubrey said. "Yes, of course, I can talk. Give me a second, and I'll get that file."

Aubrey looked at Choe and Stacie sitting on the sofa next to her. She held the phone out and said, "Stace, I have to take this in the office. I won't be too long." Beca heard a muffled reply and then what sounded like footsteps and a door close before Aubrey is back on the phone.

"To answer your first question, yes, I called her parents. I didn't know what else to do. I was going to put her on a plane to Tampa but honestly didn't trust that she would actually end up there. So, last night I flew with her here to Atlanta and her folks are driving up tomorrow to get her. As for your second question, she's been giving me the silent treatment since she got off the phone with her parents yesterday. She's mad, but I had to do it for her own good."

"She's lucky to have a friend like you," Beca said sincerely.

"I know she won't say it, but she needs you, Beca," Aubrey said. "And, I think you need her, too."

"She made her decision, Aubrey," Beca said softly. "The second she decided she wasn't coming to L.A. was the second she decided she didn't need or want me anymore. I just wanted to make sure you were handling everything okay. So, are you? Handling everything okay?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Aubrey said. "I guess I'll find out when Carl and Charlotte get here tomorrow."

"I'm sorry you're stuck with all this," Beca said. "But, at least she tolerates still being around you, so that's something, right?"

Aubrey gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess it's something."

Stacie walked in and gave Aubrey a questioning look. Aubrey mouthed back, "It's Beca." Stacie leaned in, and Aubrey put the phone on speaker so Stacie could hear.

"Good," Beca said. "I'd better let you go; it is getting late for you. Thanks for texting me. I guess I'll see you at the next Bellas reunion or something."

"No, Mitchell," Aubrey said, getting a bit angry. "You do not get to do that. You do not get to push the rest of us away just because Chloe is an idiot. We are still friends, and I expect to be treated as such. Do you understand me? And, if you think I'm hard to deal with wait until I sic Stacie on you."

"I'm not afraid of Stacie," Beca balked.

"What was that, Beca?" Stacie's voice came through the phone.

"Um, I, uh," Beca stammered. "Hey, Stacie. How's Bella?"

"Excited to get to meet her Auntie Beca," Stacie said in a baby voice. "And it better happen soon."

"Dude, no," Beca said. "I am not an 'Auntie' and stop with the baby voice. It's creepy."

"Well, you'd better not go back to radio silence, or I'll fly out there and kick your ass," Stacie said. "Got it? Good. Hugs. Bye."

"What the hell just happened?" Beca asked no one in particular.

"You heard the lady, Beca," Aubrey said. "We will be calling and texting you, and you had better return the favor."

"Yes, ma'am," Beca said; Aubrey could hear the smile in her voice.

"Good," Aubrey said, also smiling. "We'll talk soon. Bye, Beca."

"Bye, Aubrey," Beca said.

Beca was still smiling when she ended the call. " _Maybe at some point, Chloe will forgive me and Aubrey, and we could all be friends again_ ," Beca thought. " _Maybe_."

Beca was brought out of her musings by a knock at the door. Thinking it was the pizza she ordered, she grabbed her wallet and opened the door.

"Shawshank!" Fat Amy yelled as soon as the door was opened. She grabbed Beca in a bear hug, causing Beca to wince.

"Amy," Beca said as she tried to wriggle her way free of the Aussie. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to continue sailing around the world."

"And leave you to mourn and grieve all by yourself?" Amy said. "Not a chance."

"Mourn and grieve?" Beca said, looking at Amy. "Who died?"

"Your relationship with Chloe did," Amy said. "So, it is my duty as your only remaining best friend to come to help you get over the redhead."

Beca couldn't help but laugh. Amy was being a good friend, and Beca appreciated that.

"Well, I ordered pizza which should be here any minute," Beca said. "There's beer in the fridge if you want one."

"What room is mine?" Amy asked. "I want to put my stuff away before we settle in for the night."

"Your room?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Amy said. "I have to live somewhere until I can find a decent place of my own."

"Right, of course," Beca said. "Follow me."

Beca showed Amy to the smaller of the two guest rooms. She was saving the larger room for Chloe. A part of her was still holding out hope that Chloe would change her mind and move out to L.A. If still holding onto that hope made her pathetic, so be it.

"Here you go," Beca said, opening the door. "The bathroom across the hall can be all yours. I have one in the Master Bedroom, and there's a half bath downstairs."

"Cool," Amy said as she looked around. "This place is nice. You did good for yourself."

"Thanks," Beca said as someone knocked on the door. "That must be the pizza."

Beca rushed downstairs and paid the pizza delivery kid. She takes the pizza into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge. She gets some paper plates and is about to put some slices on them when Amy comes into the kitchen.

"Wow," Amy said. "This kitchen is very classy and high tech. Did you learn how to cook? Because you sure didn't know how when we were in New York."

"It's only been a little over a month, Amy," Beca said. "I still only know how to make breakfast. Lunch and dinner are usually ordered in, or I go out."

"So, when's your first single coming out?" Amy asked.

"Well, I just finished recording one," Beca said, blushing. "We're waiting to see what DJ Khaled thinks about it. If he agrees, it could drop soon."

"Beca," Amy said, sounding astonished. "This is great news. What's it called? Did you write it? I'll need to know when it comes out so I can buy a couple of hundred copies to give as gifts. Will you autograph them for me?"

"Whoa, slow down," Beca said, trying to keep up with her excited Aussie friend. "Yes, I wrote it, but I can't tell you anything about it. And, if it's released, I'll sign just one copy for you."

"Can I hear it now?" Amy asked.

"No," Beca said. "Not until it's released, if it is released. I can't talk about any of my songs until DJ Khaled has approved them; he owns anything I write for now."

"Okay," Amy said, accepting what Beca said without a second thought. She takes a bite of her pizza and then asked, "So, have you heard from Chloe?"

Beca looked down at the counter. "No," she said. "But I did talk to Aubrey. She called Chloe's parents and forced Chloe to fly to Atlanta with her so they could pick Chloe up tomorrow to take her back to Tampa."

"Have you tried calling her?" Amy asked.

"I can't," Beca said. "She made it very clear that she didn't need me or want to be around me."

Amy watched as Beca wiped at a tear that started rolling down her cheek. She felt bad for Beca and hated what Chloe was doing to her. But, they were her two best friends, and she felt like she needed to do something.

"What exactly did she say?" Amy asked.

Beca told Amy everything that happened in New York, ending with the conversation she heard between Chloe and Aubrey the morning she left. By the time she was done, Beca's walls were back in place, and she stood before Amy, much like the Beca from freshman year - closed off and her walls a mile high.

"Beca," Amy said, trying to find the right words. "She never came right out and said she didn't need you or want to be around you. I think Chloe is just going a little nuts right now. I mean she found out she was pregnant and her baby daddy is married with a kid on the way. That's enough to drive anyone over the edge."

"Wait," Beca said. "Chicago's wife is pregnant?"

"Yeah," Amy said. "Didn't she tell you that?"

"No," Beca said. "That part was conveniently left out. God, I can't believe Chloe was stupid enough not to use protection. Wait. How did you know about that?"

"Let's not focus on that," Amy said. "Let's focus on making things right between you two. She loves you, and you love her. Whatever she did doesn't change that."

"Maybe," Beca said. "Doesn't make it hurt any less."

"You need to take a page out of the Chloe Beale book on how to make someone be your friend," Amy said, causing Beca to look at her with confusion written all over her face. "You were this closed off, alt-girl when Chloe first met you. She kept after you and managed to break through your walls, and you became best friends. Now, Chloe's walls are up, and you need to break them down."

"I can't make her like me or want to be around me," Beca said. "Every time I think we're moving forward, I get my heart broken. I'm done being hurt, and I can't do it anymore. This time Chloe has to do the reaching out, and even then I'm not sure I can do more than be her friend. If that."

Amy doesn't say anything, and they finish eating in silence. Once done, Amy suggested they hit the town and get wasted. Beca begged off, but Amy is insistent. So, of course, they get dressed up and hit the town.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The next morning, Beca woke up with her head pounding and her mouth feeling like she was wearing a sweater on her tongue. She slowly sat up in bed and looked around.

"Thank God," she whispered when she noticed that she was in her own room. Although she has no idea how she got there.

Beca slowly extricated herself from her blankets and sat up on the side of the bed.

"Good morning, Shawshank!" Amy yelled as she burst through the door.

"Oh, my God," Beca said as she grabbed her head. "Quit being so Amy-ish and turn down the volume."

"Sorry," Amy said, somewhat quieter. She walked over to the bed and handed Beca a bottle of water and some pain killers. "I thought you might need these."

"Thanks," Beca said and took the pills. "Care to tell me what the hell happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" Amy asked, getting a glare from Beca. "Okay, okay. We went to  _Club Intrigue,_ and one of the guys from your studio got us in. We stayed with him for a while, but he found some hottie and left us. You started pounding down shots and got really close to this girl."

"Wait. What?" Beca said. "I don't remember any girl."

"You should," Amy said and snickered. "You two were all over each other. I thought you were going to ditch me but thought I should save you from yourself and told her you had an STD."

"Oh, my God!" Beca said. "Why would you tell her that?"

"Because you were only messing around with her because she looked a little bit like Chloe," Amy said and shrugged. "I figured if you woke up next to her with her red hair, you'd freak out. I was doing you a favor."

"You couldn't have just told her I had to work the next day or something?" Beca asked.

"I don't think that would have worked on her," Amy said. "She was  _really_  into you."

"Speaking of work," Beca said. "I should probably get dressed and go."

"It's Saturday," Amy said.

"Oh, right," Beca said.

"Aubrey texted you to see how you were doing," Amy said and handed Beca her phone. "I texted her back and told her you were still sleeping."

"How did you text her back?" Beca asked, taking her phone and looking at it.

"I remembered the passcode on your phone," Amy said. "You really are predictable and should probably change it from Chloe's birthday."

"Shut up," Beca said blushing. "I'm going back to bed."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

In Atlanta, Aubrey welcomed Chloe's parents upon their arrival.

"Chloe's in the living room with Stacie and Bella," Aubrey told them as she ushered them into the house. "We'll leave you guys alone for a bit."

Carl and Charlotte Beale walked in to find an angry Chloe just sitting on the couch with her arms crossed. She does not look up when they enter. Stacie got up and carried Bella over to Aubrey.

"She's even more adorable than her pictures," Charlotte said, looking at Bella.

"Thank you," Stacie said. "We're going to put her down for a nap."

Stacie and Aubrey leave the Beales alone to talk with Chloe. Carl sits in an armchair across from Chloe. Charlotte takes a seat next to her daughter. She looked at Chloe; Chloe just looked down at her folded arms. Charlotte sighed and took Chloe's chin in her hand and turned her daughter to face her. As soon as Chloe's eyes meet her mother's, she started crying. Charlotte pulled her into a hug and held her, running her hand up and down Chloe's back as she made soothing sounds. Charlotte looked over at her husband, and he was discretely trying to wipe away a tear. He didn't like seeing any of his children in pain, especially his little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte held Chloe until she stopped crying and pulled away. Chloe wiped her eyes and looked at her mother.

Chloe sat there, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. She hated disappointing anyone, especially her parents. And she can feel the disappointment emanating from them in waves.

Chloe was mentally admonishing herself for her reckless behavior. She was twenty-seven years old and knew better than to have unprotected sex. And now, she's paying the consequences and recklessly pushed away the one other person she hated to disappoint more than anyone. She needed to find a way to make it up to Beca.

Chloe was brought out of her musings when her mother spoke.

"You want to tell us what's going on with you?" Charlotte asked softly.

"You already know I'm pregnant," Chloe said. "What else do you need to know?"

"Don't push me," Charlotte said, lips pursed and eyes narrowed. "You may be twenty-seven, but I am still your mother."

Chloe hung her head and fidgeted with her hands.

"Does the father know?" Carl asked.

"Yes," Chloe said quietly. "And, when I told him, I found out he's married, and his wife is also pregnant. He told me he didn't want to have anything to do with me or the baby and hung up on me."

"Married. Fucking great," Carl muttered shaking his head. "Are you acting this way because you're in love with him?"

"No," Chloe said quickly. "He was just the first of several stupid decisions I've made lately. I'm upset because I hurt and pushed away the person I want to be with. I made some stupid decisions and just kept making them where Be-." Chloe cut herself off and took a breath. "I hurt them so much that they don't want to be with me and I don't know how to fix it. "

Chloe ran a hand through her hair and wiped her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at her lap.

"Why did you think Beca didn't want to be with you?" Charlotte asked, causing Chloe's eyes to go wide as she looked up at her mother. "Don't give me that look. We all know who you're talking about. You love that girl. We're not blind or stupid."

Chloe blushed and looked down at the ground.

Carl was becoming agitated. His wife could see he was getting angry.

"Beca signed with a producer to be a solo artist," Chloe said. "She was going to be moving to L.A. I was hoping she'd ask if I wanted to move to L.A., too. As her best friend, or anything else. She was being pulled in so many different directions; I didn't get a chance to talk to her."

"And, instead of continuing to try and talk to Beca, you decided to sleep with Chicago instead?" Charlotte said. "Did you say anything to Beca about you moving to L.A. with her?"

"No," Chloe mumbled. "I didn't get to say anything to her. I wanted to talk to Beca, and I couldn't find her. Chicago found me first; then Beca came looking for me and saw Chicago and me together. She thought I wanted to be with him." Her voice took on a defeated tone as she continued. "She avoided me for the rest of our tour and flew home with her new boss. She packed up all her stuff from our apartment and left for L.A. without telling me. She didn't take any of my calls or answer any of my texts, and at the time, I didn't know why. I didn't know she had feelings for me and that she saw me and Chicago until just a few days ago."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Carl yelled, causing Chloe and her mother to jump. He stood up, anger rising with every word he spoke. "You sleep with this GI jerk, and Beca sees you. Then, you get mad at Beca because she left without telling you. Then, the asshole who couldn't keep it in his pants is married and tells you he doesn't want anything to do with you or his baby. And, when the girl you claim to love flies across the country to check on you, you throw her out of your apartment. Did I miss anything?"

"It wasn't like that, daddy," Chloe cried. "I didn't throw her out; she left."

"And why was that? Because you told her you'd go to L.A. with her, and then decided it was best for everyone that you not go to L.A. with her?" Carl asked, "What gives you the right to decide what's best for everyone else? Hell, you can't even figure out what's best for you. Have you seen a doctor? Has your not eating done any harm to the baby? Do you even care?"

"Carl," Charlotte said loudly. "That's enough!"

"No, it's not," Carl said. "It won't be enough until she realizes this is about more than just her. She needs someone to talk some sense into her."

"You're right," Charlotte said. "But yelling at her is not helping."

Carl paced back and forth, and then stopped and looked at Chloe. He opened his mouth as if to say something but snapped it shut. He then stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Chloe let out a sob and buried her head in her mother's shoulder. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had disappointed her father  _and_  made him angry. He was not one to get angry; especially with her.

"He hates me, too," Chloe mumbled into her mother's shoulder.

"He doesn't hate you," Charlotte said and sighed. "He hates that you're making bad decisions. He hates that you're going through all this. He hates that he doesn't know how to help you, and it's frustrating him."

Aubrey comes into the room. "We heard a door slam, and I wanted to check and make sure everything's okay."

"No," Charlotte said. "Everything's not okay."

"What can I do?" Aubrey asked.

"I wish I knew," Charlotte said sadly as she continued to hold a sobbing Chloe.

Stacie came in and looked at Aubrey. Aubrey just shook her head and held her hand out to the leggy brunette. Stacie took her hand and sat next to Aubrey. They sat quietly; the only sounds in the room were those of Chloe crying. Carl came back into the house a few minutes later and, without saying a word, sat down and gathered Chloe to him and held her while she continued to cry.

"I'm so sorry, daddy," Chloe mumbled into her father's chest.

Charlotte gave him a soft smile and wiped the tear that was falling down his cheek.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca was pacing back and forth in her living room. She knew that the Beales should have been at Aubrey's by now. She was wondering how things were going. Was Chloe talking to Aubrey? Was she talking to her parents? She knew Aubrey would make sure Chloe ate, but she couldn't help but worry about the baby, too. Beca decided to wait a while longer before contacting Aubrey.

It was 4:00 pm when Beca checked the time, and with the time difference, knew it was 7:00 pm in Atlanta, so she texted Aubrey.

_Beca: Hey._

Beca only had to wait a few minutes before she got a text back.

_Aubrey: Hey. You okay?_

_Beca: was gonna ask you the same_

_Aubrey: can I call you?_

Beca hesitated but then typed out a new message.

_Beca: Yeah._

Beca barely hit send when her phone rang, causing her to jump and nearly drop it.

"Aubrey?" Beca answered.

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "Charlotte wants to talk to you.

"Um, I don't think that's-"

"Beca," Charlotte interrupted. "You're on speaker."

"Oh, um, hey, M-Mrs. Beale," Beca stammered.

"How are you, dear?"

"I'm, uh, I'm good. You?"

"I've been better," Charlotte said honestly. "And what's with calling me Mrs. Beale? You always called me Charlotte before."

"Sorry," Beca said. "I wasn't sure if you were mad at me, too."

"Beca, sweetie," Charlotte said. "Carl and I know how you feel about Chloe. We also know that you're hurting because of her. So, believe me when I say we are not mad at you. We're just mad at this situation that Chloe has gotten herself into. And we're feeling helpless."

"Me, too," Beca said softly.

"That's why I need to ask a favor from you," Charlotte said and looked around at the three others sitting at the table with her. "A really big favor."

Beca didn't say anything. As the silence went on, Stacie grabbed Aubrey's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Beca? Are you still there?" Charlotte finally asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm here," Beca said. "I, uh, I have a feeling I know what the favor is. I already went down that road and totally crashed and burned. I don't know if I-"

"Beca," Carl interrupted. "I know Chloe's hurt you and I know we have no right to bother you with this, but," he paused and let out a heavy sigh. "As much as we want to think we can help her, we aren't what she needs. I know it's a lot, but all we're asking, no, begging you to do is to try and talk to her again. Please? Beca-" Carl stopped as his voice got thick with emotion. "She isn't taking care of herself, and we're really worried about her and the baby. We've talked to her, and we thought we got through to her, but she's not eating. We are truly at our wit's end."

"Becs," Stacie jumped in. "Aubrey told us about what happened in New York. I know you're angry at Chloe, and you have every right to be. But we are all worried about the baby. We know we are asking a lot of you, and I wish to God we didn't have to, but we really are running out of options here. If Chloe doesn't start taking care of herself, her baby will be the one who suffers."

"That's not fair, Stacie," Beca said.

"I know, Becs," Stacie said softly. "I know, and I'm sorry. None of this is fair and you know I wouldn't ask you to do this if we had any other way. Becs, it's not just about Chloe. If her actions cause something to happen to that baby, she'll never forgive herself. Then we will lose them both, and none of us want to have to live with that."

There is silence on the phone. They can hear Beca breathing, so they know she is still on the line; so they wait. After a moment or two, they hear muffled voices through the speaker but can't discern what's being said. They all jumped when Beca's voice suddenly comes through the phone.

"Amy and I will be in Atlanta first thing in the morning."

The four people sitting around the table let out a collective breath. "Thank you, Beca," Charlotte said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

There was no response. "I guess she hung up," Aubrey said.

"I hate putting Beca in the middle of this," Carl asked.

"We all hate it, sweetheart," Charlotte said. "We can only hope Chloe will listen this time."

"I feel like we're setting Beca up for more heartache," Stacie said with tears in her eyes. "I think we will lose Beca forever if Chloe continues down the path she's set for herself and pushes Beca away again."

"I pray you're wrong," Aubrey said.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca hung up the phone and looked at Amy. Amy was on her phone, securing a private jet to take them to Atlanta. Beca closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. She was mentally kicking herself for allowing Stacie's words get to her. She stood up and took a deep breath. Maybe it will be easier since she knows what she's walking into this time.

Amy hung up from her call. "Get packed," she said. "We're flying out tonight. We have to wait until 9:00 pm to leave L.A. because of some timing restrictions for Atlanta Airport."

"Timing restrictions?" Beca asked. "What does that mean?

"Something about no landings or takeoffs between 11:00 p.m. and 4:30 a.m. in Atlanta," Amy explained. "If we leave here at 9:00 we should be in Atlanta around 4:30 a.m. their time. Just get packed, and we'll make our way to the airport. It's already 4:30 and you know how bad traffic is on the weekends. Once we get there, we can get something to eat, and maybe a couple of drinks before we have to take off."

Beca did as Amy said and by 5:30 they were in a car on the way to LAX. Traffic was pretty bad, and they arrive at the hangar around 7:00. They left their luggage and are told again that they couldn't take off before 9:00 because of the restrictions for arrivals at Atlanta Airport. They are also told that the flight was approximately four and a half to five hours and they would land in Atlanta between 4:30 and 5:00 a.m. Eastern Time.

Amy and Beca went to the terminal to find something to eat. They ate and had a beer or two. Beca was nervous. What if Chloe pushed her away again? Could she handle it? She was still hurting from her trip to New York and didn't know if she could handle any more heartache.

"Stop overthinking things," Amy said out of the blue.

"What?" Beca said. "How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I can see it all over your face," Amy said. "I know you're hurt by what happened in New York. I get it. But you have to understand that Chloe was not herself. She had some big things happen to her that she wasn't ready for."

"Big things?" Beca snarked. "Like getting pregnant by a married man?"

"Among other things," Amy said. "She's reacting like you do, by pushing people away. When you left France, she didn't know why you suddenly started avoiding her; avoiding all of us. She only knew that you were gone when we heard Khaled was gone. Then I said I was going to be sailing around the world. Chloe knew that meant she was going to be alone with both of us gone. You and I both know she doesn't make the smartest decisions when she is left to her own devices."

Beca just looked at Amy. She never really stopped to consider how much Chloe had been through with finding out she was pregnant and Chicago was married. It didn't make Chloe pushing her away at every turn hurt any less.

Beca bit her lip and thought about how she had done the same thing. She had never thought about how she hurt everyone when she pushed them away. " _I owe so many people an apology._ "

"Beca," Amy said. "I believe she acted the way she did because, like you, she's scared. I know you won't believe this, but you are the one person she doesn't want to disappoint. And, she probably thinks that you're disappointed in her and she can't handle it, so she pushes you away, thinking you're better off without her. Just talk to her and make her listen to you. Let her know how much she hurt you, but also do something to make her understand that you're going to be there for her no matter what she does. As her friend, or whatever you want to be."

"I get it, Amy," Beca said. "I'll do my best, but you know that I'm not always good with this kind of stuff."

"Just being there is a really good start," Amy said.

"It didn't work so well in New York," Beca said.

"True," Amy said. "But there are more people involved now. With all of us there, she'll realize we're not giving up on her. That you're not giving up on her."

Beca didn't say anything more. She sat back in her seat and wondered what she could do differently to get Chloe to listen to her.

The flight was uneventful, and both Amy and Beca managed to sleep part of the way. They knew that once they got to Atlanta, things were going to be eventful.

It was close to 5:00 a.m. when the jet landed. Amy had made arrangements to have a car waiting for them. They loaded their luggage, and Amy gave their driver the address to their hotel. Beca texted Aubrey to let her know they were in Atlanta and on their way to check in to their hotel. She also let her know she would text again when they were on the way to her.

"Are you ready for this?" Amy asked Beca.

"No," Beca replied honestly.

"Good," Amy said. "You wouldn't be you if you were." Beca smiled, knowing Amy was just trying to ease her mind a bit.

The driver pulled up to the hotel, and Amy checked them in. They were shown to their two bedroom suite, and Beca let out a whistle.

"Damn, Ames," Beca said. "This is bigger than our apartment in New York."

"I've got money now," Amy said. "Might as well enjoy the good life."

"I think I want to shower and change before we head to Stacie and Aubrey's," Beca said.

"That's a good idea," Amy said.

They both go to their rooms to shower and change. When they were done, Amy suggested they grab a quick breakfast before they go to Stacie's. Beca was about to agree when her phone pinged with a message.

"Looks like Aubrey's got that covered," Beca said reading the text. "She said to come hungry as Charlotte was already preparing a big Sunday breakfast for us."

"Then let's go," Amy said. "Mama Beale's cooking is better than any restaurant."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Amy and Beca arrived at Stacie and Aubrey's, and before they were out of the car, the front door opened. Beca looked up to see Aubrey standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Beca. Amy." Aubrey said. "Please. Come in."

Beca hesitated, and Amy took Beca's arm and dragged her to the door. As soon as they reached Aubrey, she grabbed Beca in a hug.

"Thank you for coming back again," Aubrey said into Beca's hair.

Beca hugged Aubrey back and said, "I want you to know that I hate you all right now."

"Noted," Aubrey said. "And, I'm sorry. We wouldn't have called you if-"

"I know," Beca said as she pulled out of the hug, and followed Aubrey and Amy into the house.

"Beca," Charlotte said and grabbed her into a hug. "It's good to see you. Congratulations on the new job."

'Thanks, Charlotte," Beca said. "Hey, Mr. B."

"Hey, Beca," Carl said. "Come eat."

Beca nodded and followed Carl into the dining room. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she might have a heart attack. She walked into the dining room expecting to see Chloe, but she wasn't there. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed.

Beca sat down next to Amy. Stacie came in carrying Bella and immediately handed her off to Aubrey. She went over to Beca and pulled her up into a hug.

"I miss you," Stacie said. "And, I'm sorry for dragging you back into this."

"I miss you, too," Beca said.

"Hey, Legs," Amy said. "What am I, chopped liver?"

Stacie pulled away from Beca, and Beca sat down. Stacie then pulled Amy into a hug. "I've missed you, too, Amy."

Chloe let out a small gasp when she walked in to see Beca sitting at the table.

"Good morning, Chloe," Charlotte said, causing everyone to look toward the redhead.

"Hey, Red," Amy called out, going over to the redhead. She pulled Chloe into a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Amy," Chloe said softly, hugging the Aussie to her.

Amy pulled back from the hug. "I don't know about any of you, but I'm starving. Let's eat."

Amy sat back down next to Beca, and Stacie took Bella from Aubrey. Chloe looked a little uncertain and just looked around the table. Her eyes landed on Beca who is looking down as she buttered a piece of toast.

"So, my first single may be coming out soon," Beca said, still not looking up.

Hearing Beca speak spurs Chloe into motion, and she sits in the empty seat next to her mother. Her mother smiled at her and Aubrey set a plate of food in front of her.

"Oh, my gosh, Becs," Stacie exclaimed. "That's great. What's it called? Did you actually write it? When will it be out?"

"Babe, slow down," Aubrey said with a chuckle. "Give her a chance to answer before you bombard her with more questions."

"Sorry," Stacie said. "It's just so exciting."

"Chloe, dear," Charlotte said. "Would you like some tea?"

"I'll get it," Aubrey said.

"Thank you," Chloe mumbled.

"I can't say much about the song until it comes out," Beca said.

"I don't know what it's called," Amy tells them. "But, Beca said she wrote it."

"Um, yeah, I did," Beca said, blushing while trying not to look at Chloe. "It's just that DJ Khaled has to approve it before anything can happen. He's in Miami until Wednesday, so I'm not sure when it could be released."

"If it's not released, will we still get to hear it sometime?" Aubrey asked.

"I think if the studio doesn't use the song, it reverts back to me," Beca said. "But I'm not sure. So, all I can offer is a maybe."

Having Beca here reminded Chloe of how badly she treated her in New York. How much she hurt Beca. She thought back to what Aubrey said about Beca always coming back to her. She was right, and Chloe was embarrassed at how she had been acting. She wanted to talk to Beca, but she wasn't sure she was ready. She looked down at her plate, and she suddenly felt sick.

"Excuse me," Chloe said as she jumped up from the table and ran out.

Everyone watched Chloe rush out of the kitchen. "Morning sickness," Charlotte said.

"I'll check on her," Aubrey said.

"No. I'll go," she said. "I'll check on her and maybe get her to talk to me."

Beca hurried after Chloe. She gets upstairs, and there was only one door closed. As she stood outside the closed door, she heard what sounded like Chloe throwing up. She tried the door, and it was locked, so she knocked.

"Chloe," Beca said through the door. "Please open the door, so I know you're okay. And so we can talk. I'm here because I care about what happens to you. We all do. Just give me five minutes, and then I'll leave if you want me to."

There is silence from the other side of the door. Unbeknownst to Beca, Chloe was sitting with her back against the tub listening.

"Okay," Beca said and tried the door again. It didn't open, so she began talking. "If you don't want to open the door, then I'll stand out here and talk. You just have to listen."

Beca didn't expect a response but paused for one anyway. When one wasn't forthcoming, she continued.

"We're all worried about you," Beca said. "About you and the baby. We all-. I care about you, Chlo. I know things are bad between us right now, but I'm-" Beca stopped to gather her thoughts. She finally had Chloe in a position where she could tell her everything she'd been bottling up inside her. She began talking again.

"Since I have your undivided attention, there are few things I need to get off my chest, so here goes," Beca said. "You had told me that you didn't have any real feelings for Chicago. I was done with the interviews, and all I wanted to do was to find you, to tell you that I, that I, um, that I loved you. That's when I saw you kiss him, and it hurt." Beca stopped to swallow the lump in her throat. "God, it hurt. Then I remembered what you had said about not having feelings for him, so I thought that the kiss didn't really mean anything and I got my hopes up again. I was in denial, and I went to the party to talk to you. When you came in, I had lost my nerve and wasn't ready to talk. So, I had a few drinks and decided I could finally do it; I could tell you how I felt. Only I couldn't find you, so I went looking for you in our room. I walked in and saw you and Chi-Chicago."

Beca put both hands against the door and used them to hold herself up. She leaned her forehead against the door and let the tears fall, unabated. "I actually felt my heart shatter and I'd honestly never felt pain like that before. I couldn't handle it and walked out of our room and found a stairwell and cried for I don't know how long before I could pull myself together. When I finally made it back to the party, hoping to drink away the pain, I saw you with him laughing and smiling, and I knew you had lied to me about your feelings for him. I don't know why you didn't tell me, but I knew at that moment that we would never be anything more than just friends. It made the pain twice as bad. So, I did what I always do when things get too emotional; I ran."

Aubrey sat on the stairs with Amy and Stacie; wiping their tears as they listened to Beca pour her heart out.

Chloe sat with her knees up, and her arms wrapped around them. She pressed her mouth against her arms to cover the sound of her sobs as she cried.

"I'm so, so sorry," Chloe mumbled before throwing up again.

"I closed off my emotions and shut down," Beca continued. "So much so that I didn't feel anything when I packed up my stuff and moved to a different hotel, or when I got a message from you or any of the Bellas. I just didn't care what any of you had to say. I wasn't sleeping, I was barely eating, and I was an emotionless shell of myself. And as much as I tried, I couldn't make myself hate you or even dislike you."

Beca wiped some of the tears from her face. She took a deep breath to compose herself before she continued.

"I didn't start missing you until I was actually in L.A. After the first day all I could think about was you. I was just going through the motions of living, but I wasn't really living. It took me over a month to work up the nerve to call you because I didn't know how to apologize for leaving like I did. And then you weren't responding; I get that you wouldn't respond to me, but when I found out you weren't responding to Aubrey either, I got worried. Really worried. That's why I flew to New York. To make sure you were okay and to try and salvage some sort of friendship because, after not having you in my life for a month, I was miserable. You kept pushing me away, and I still needed you in my life, Chloe." Her voice caught, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I don't know how to live without you, Chlo. Without even realizing it, you broke my fucking heart, and I still want you in my life. How fucked up is that?"

Beca let out a humorless laugh; she paused again and took a few deep breaths. She swallowed a few times before she could continue.

"I've had my say, and for what it's worth, no matter what you decide to do, I'm not going anywhere." Beca feels a renewed confidence as she spoke. "So, you have two options here. The first, which I think is the best for you and your baby, is you go back to Tampa with your folks. See a doctor and take care of yourself and your baby. We text and call and update each other on our lives. I'll even fly to Tampa to see you once in a while. Or, you can choose the second option, which is you come to L.A. with me and Amy. And you will see a doctor and start taking care of yourself and your baby."

Beca waited and, when she didn't hear a response from Chloe, she stood up straight and wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

"That's all I have to say," Beca said. "I'll go downstairs and leave you alone now. Just do me a favor and let your mom or Aubrey know you're okay in there."

Beca couldn't think of anything more to say so she took a couple of deep breaths and headed towards the stairs. She stopped when she saw Aubrey, Stacie, and Amy sitting on the stairs. Stacie and Amy quietly got up without a word and went into the kitchen. Aubrey stood and waited for Beca to get to her before she pulled her into a hug.

"That was quite the speech," Aubrey said. "What do you think she'll do?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Beca said. "But, I think she should go to Tampa. You were right; I don't think I can handle having her in L.A. with me. You should go check on her. I think I heard throwing up a couple of times."

Aubrey nodded and headed upstairs. Beca continued down the stairs and joined the others in the kitchen. Charlotte was sitting with her head on her husband's shoulder while Stacie was throwing some cold water on her face. Amy just sat there quietly, looking around the table at everyone.

"Aubrey's checking on Chloe," Beca told the group.

"If Red doesn't come down here in the next ten minutes," Amy said. "And, tell us she's going to L.A., I might just have to titty punch her."

"AMY!" Beca squealed and then suddenly started laughing. It started as a chuckle and then manifested into a full-on belly laugh.

Everyone is shocked at what Amy said and even more so at the fact that Beca is laughing so hard. But, then Carl started laughing, then Amy, then Charlotte, with Stacie holding out for about five seconds longer. After a minute or two, they all had tears streaming down their faces from laughing.

"God, Amy, I hope you never change," Beca said, still lightly laughing and wiping her eyes. "You don't know how much I needed that."

"I think we all needed that," Charlotte said, wiping her eye of one last tear.

"Um, mom, dad?" Chloe's voice caused everyone to turn to see her and Aubrey standing in the doorway.

"Yes, sweetie?" Charlotte said.

"Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" Chloe asked.

"Of course," Charlotte said. "If you'll all excuse us."

Everyone just nodded their heads and watched as Charlotte and Carl got up from the table. They followed Chloe out the kitchen door.

"I guess she's going to her folks," Beca said quietly.

"It's a good thing," Aubrey said. "You know Charlotte will take good care of her and the baby."

"She's right, Becs," Stacie said. "And like you said, you can text and call to check on her."

"That's if she ever speaks to me again," Beca said. "I kind of dumped a whole lot of emotional stuff on her just now."

"She needed to hear it," Stacie said.

"I need to go change Bella," Aubrey said and took Bella out of the room.

Stacie sat down next to Beca. "We all heard everything you said to Chloe just now. Aubrey told me how you just up and left everyone in France. But she didn't tell me the reason why you left. She said you would tell us in your own time. You really should have said something to the Bellas."

"Yeah, Beca," Amy said. "You could have told any of us. We would have been there for you."

"I know," Beca said. "But I was still trying to process everything. So much had happened in such a short period of time. I went from being in a group to a solo act with a recording contract to realizing I was in love with Chloe and having my heart broken in less than 24 hours. I just got emotionally overwhelmed and didn't know what I was doing."

"We get it," Stacie said. "The rest of the Bellas will understand, too."

"Thanks," Beca said and smiled. "Could I have some coffee?"

"Yes, ma'am," Stacie said and grabbed Beca's cup.

Stacie walked over to the coffee pot as Aubrey came in holding Bella.

"I changed her diaper," Aubrey said. "I think she's hungry, so why you don't you go feed her, and I'll take care of this."

"That's for Beca," Stacie said, giving Aubrey a quick kiss. She took Bella and walked over to sit down at the table. "You girls don't mind if I breastfeed here, do you?"

"Go for it," Amy said. "It's nothing we haven't seen before."

"Excuse me?" Aubrey said, eyebrows shooting up to her hairline.

She set Beca's coffee on the table in front of her.

"Calm down, Aubrey," Beca said. "We shared a house for three years. Everyone who lived there has seen Stacie's boobs at one time or another."

"She's not wrong," Stacie said and laughed.

Beca's phone started ringing, and she looked at the caller ID. She furrowed her brow. "I have to take this," Beca said and got up and left the kitchen. She decided to take the call outside. "Theo? What's up?"

"So, I hear you're here on the East Coast," Theo said.

"Yeah, I'm actually in Atlanta right now," Beca replied. "Bellas family emergency. Why? Is that a problem?"

"No, no, that's fine," Theo said. "Mike sent us your song."

"Oh, um, okay," Beca said and sat on the porch steps.

"We want to release it as soon as possible," Theo said. "Khaled thinks it will be a hit. So do I."

"Wow," Beca said. "That's, um, that's really great."

"It is," Theo said. "It also means we're going to need to get you in the studio and get an album together and out quickly."

"Um, I've been working on a few songs," Beca said. "None of them are done yet, but I could probably have something finished in a week."

"That's good," Theo said. "We also have a few songs that our studio writers have written. See if there's something that works for you. Khaled really means it when he says he wants an album done quickly. We're talking a couple of months."

"Got it," Beca said and swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.

"When are you going back to L.A.?" Theo asked.

"The plan is to spend a couple of days her and fly out on Wednesday," Beca said.

"Good," Theo said. "Plan to meet with me and Khaled first thing Thursday morning to discuss everything."

"Yes, sir," Beca said. "I'll see you on Thursday."

"Enjoy your visit," Theo said. "And I hope everything turns out okay."

"Thanks," Beca said and ended the call. "Holy shit!"

Beca got up and went back into the house. She walked into the kitchen and saw that Carl and Charlotte were back, but now Aubrey was gone.

"Where's Aubrey?" Beca asked. "I have some big news to share."

"Chloe wanted to talk to her," Charlotte said.

"Oh," Beca said.

"Who was on the phone?" Amy asked.

"Theo," Beca said. "It looks like my song is going to be released soon."

"Oh, my God, Beca!" Stacie squealed, causing Bella to jerk awake. Stacie put Bella to her shoulder and started bouncing her up and down and cooing to her. "Oh, baby, mommy's sorry. It's okay. Your Auntie Beca is going to be famous, and we knew her when she was just a little alt girl with her mad lib beats."

"Hush you," Beca said and laughed. "Can I hold her?"

Stacie handed Bella over, and Beca held Bella cradled in her arms and was baby talking to her. Amy was taking a video of Beca with Bella and Beca noticed. "Amy! Stop taping me."

"No way," Amy said. "I'll sell it to the tabloids when you become famous, and I can show off the softer side of the 'badass' Beca Mitchell. I can make lots of money off of it."

"You don't need more money," Beca said. "Put that thing away." Beca passed Bella back to Stacie and swatted at Amy to get her to put her phone away.

"What's going on here?" Aubrey asked as she came back into the kitchen.

"Beca was just sharing some really good news with us," Charlotte said.

"Oh, what's that?" Aubrey asked.

"DJ Khaled liked my song, and it's going to be released as a single," Beca said.

"Beca!" Aubrey and ran over to hug the girl. "This is really great news. Congratulations."

"Get it, Shawshank!" Amy said. "Don't forget, you promised to sign one for me."

"I won't forget," Beca said. "But you'll have to buy it with your own money. I'm not giving away any freebies."

"Do you know when it will come out?" Stacie asked.

"No," Beca said. "I'll probably find out on Thursday. I have a meeting with DJ Khaled and Theo to discuss it and my album."

"This is all so cool," Stacie said. "Are you going to write more songs for the album?"

"Yes," Beca said. "Well, I mean, I have a few ideas I've already been working on. Theo said they have a couple of songs that they want me to look at. See if there might be something I like."

"We always knew you were going to be something special," Aubrey said.

"Really?" Beca asked, looking a bit skeptical.

"Yes, really," Aubrey said. "Don't sound so shocked. I do know talent when I see it."

Beca just smiled. She knew the Bellas, especially Chloe, always said she'd do great things in the music industry.

"We are so proud of you, Beca," Charlotte said.

"Thanks, Charlotte," Beca said earnestly. "That means a lot to me."

"Beca, can I see you for a minute?" Aubrey asked.

Beca looked up at her and nodded her head. "Sure," she said and excused herself before following Aubrey into the living room. "What's up?"

"Chloe wants to talk to you," Aubrey said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter deals with a character's death.

_"Beca, can I see you for a minute?" Aubrey asked._

_Beca looked up at her and nodded her head. "Sure," she said and followed Aubrey into the living room. "What's up?"_

" _Chloe wants to talk to you," Aubrey said._

"She does?" Beca asked, surprised, and somewhat worried. "Why?"

"Well, she apologized to me," Aubrey said. "So, I'm guessing she wants to do the same to you."

"Is she going to Tampa?" Beca asked.

"Ask  _her_ ," Aubrey said, giving Beca a small push towards the stairs. Beca stopped and stared at Aubrey. "I thought you wanted her to want to talk to you. Well, she wants to talk to you, so, please, go talk to her."

Beca stood for a moment, looking at Aubrey. She finally nodded her head, mumbled 'fine' and made her way upstairs.

Beca stood outside Chloe's bedroom door for at least two minutes before she raised her hand to knock. She stood there with her fist raised for another minute before she finally connected with the door. Then she only softly tapped on it twice.

"It's, um, me. Beca," Beca said through the door. She heard a muffled 'come in' and opened the door. She held onto the doorknob and stood with uncertainty just over the threshold. She saw Chloe sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed. "Aubrey said you wanted to talk to me."

"You can come all the way in you know," Chloe said with a soft smile.

"Oh, um, yeah, okay," Beca said. She entered farther into the room, leaving the door open.

Chloe watched her and patted the bed in front of her, signifying that Beca should sit there. Beca was unsure if she wanted to be that close to Chloe with all that's happened. She hesitated and looked at Chloe.

"Please," Chloe said. "Come sit here."

Beca shuffled over to the bed and got on it, sitting cross-legged like Chloe, facing her.

"Thank you for coming up," Chloe said, looking at her hands which she was clasping in front of her. "I know it wasn't easy for you to do that. Especially after everything that's happened between us; everything I've done."

"I'm glad you finally decided to talk to me," Beca said, trying not to show how nervous she was.

"I'm sorry for all that," Chloe said, looking at Beca and then back down at her hands. "I've been really shitty to you, and I'm sorry. I can't explain why I did what I did, but I am sorry I did it. You deserved better."

"Okay," Beca said. She waited for Chloe to say something else. After a minute or two of uncomfortable silence, Beca gave a heavy sigh and started to get off the bed. "Well, if that's it-" Chloe grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving.

"Please, stay," Chloe said, eyes watery from unshed tears. "Please, just give me a minute. I had all these things in my head I wanted to say to you, but after all that stuff you said, and having you actually in front of me, I don't know what to say."

Beca looked at Chloe and then down at Chloe's hand on her arm. Chloe let go, and Beca sat back down on the bed.

"How about we start with what your plans are," Beca said.

"I'm going back to Tampa with my folks," Chloe said.

"That's good," Beca said with a smile. "It certainly makes me feel better because I know your mom will make sure you're taking care of yourself."

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"So, when are you leaving?," Beca asked.

"Tomorrow," Chloe said. "My dad needs to get back to work."

"That works out well for both us," Beca said. "I was going to ask Amy about flying back to L.A. tomorrow. I want to work on some songs for the album so I can have something to show to Khaled on Thursday."

"I'm sure whatever you come up with will be awesome," Chloe said.

"Yeah, I guess," Beca said. She sat staring at her hand as it plucked at the blanket for a minute before looking at Chloe. "Why did you lie to me, Chlo? About your feelings for Chicago."

Chloe felt tears come to her eyes. "I didn't lie to you." At Beca's look of disbelief, Chloe added, "I swear I didn't have any real feelings for Chicago when I told you that."

"Then why'd you sleep with him?" Beca asked.

Chloe looked down at the bed, not able to meet Beca's eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped at a tear that fell down her cheek. "I don't know. Something changed. He made me feel special. He was saying all the things I needed to hear. He liked me; he wanted me. And, then he kissed me at the party and wanted to go to my room. It felt nice to be wanted like that."

"Why'd you do it with him in our room?" Beca asked softly. "You had to know I was coming back there at some point. Did you want me to see you? As some kind of punishment or something?"

"No," Chloe said as the tears continued to fall. "You were busy with the party and everything; I figured we'd be done and out of there before you came back. In a way, I used Chicago to try and move on, like you and Amy were."

"That's the thing, Chlo," Beca said sadly. "I was moving on, but I was hoping it was on to something better that we'd be sharing. Together."

"I didn't know that," Chloe snapped at Beca. "Everything was happening so fast, and I felt like I was being left behind because I didn't have any real plans. It really hit home that your life was changing when, after your performance, Theo came and you left with him. We barely saw you after that."

"Theo had some interviews set up for me," Beca snapped back, copying Chloe's tone. "It was part of my new job. What was I supposed to do? It wasn't like I went backstage to fuck him or something."

Chloe's eyes shot up, and Beca saw the hurt in them. She knew she had been too harsh, but she couldn't bring herself to apologize.

"I'm," Beca starts to speak and stops. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at Chloe. "I should probably just go."

"I know I messed up, but I do love you, Beca," Chloe said. "And I'll spend the rest of my life proving that to you if you'll let me."

"I don't think," Beca takes a deep breath and pauses. "I don't think I can keep doing this. Every time we do, I walk away even more hurt than before." Beca wiped a tear from her cheek. "We both have a lot going on, and I think we need to take a step back. You need to worry about taking care of yourself and your baby. And I need to get out there and prove to DJ Khaled he didn't make a mistake by choosing to sign me." Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and held onto it. "I still want you in my life, but I don't want to get your hopes up that it will be anything more than friends. So, I think we should just be friends and that's all. Okay?"

Chloe let out a sob. It hurt to hear, but she knew Beca was right. "Okay. Friends it is."

"I'm going to go now," Beca said and let go of Chloe's hand.

"I really am sorry for everything," Chloe said. "For sleeping with Chicago, for pushing you away, for everything. I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me."

"I do forgive you. Friends, remember?" Beca said. "We both made some mistakes. We just have to learn from them."

"Look at you being all grown up," Chloe said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, well, it had to happen sometime," Beca said with a shrug. "Now, can I get a hug? I probably won't see you for a while, and I do miss your hugs."

"You never have to ask," Chloe said and grabbed Beca to her. Beca held Chloe tight, and Chloe held onto Beca until Beca finally pulled out of the hug. "Let me know when you're back in L.A."

"I will," Beca said. She got off the bed and squeezed Chloe's hand. She went to the door and opened it wider to leave when Chloe called her name. She looked back over her shoulder at Chloe.

"I really do love you," Chloe said as tears streamed down her face.

"I know," Beca said and walked out the door, closing it softly behind her.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Chloe stared at the closed door for several minutes after Beca left. She finally wiped her eyes and got up. She decided to take a few minutes and clean herself up before heading downstairs to let everyone see she was fine; that things were going to be okay. In other words, she was going to put on an Oscar-worthy performance of someone who had their shit together.

Beca took a moment to compose herself before she went downstairs to find everyone still in the kitchen, chatting. All eyes turned to her when she walked in, and she gave them all a small smile.

"Everything's fine," Beca said. "Chloe promised to take care of herself."

"Are you okay?" Aubrey asked.

"What? Me? Pfft, sure," Beca said, a tear falling down her cheek betraying her.

Beca shrugged and blushed, hating to have them see her cry again. She looked over at Amy, who was making faces and playing with Bella.

"Hey, Ames," Beca called out getting the blonde Aussie's attention. "Do you think we can fly back to L.A. tomorrow? I want to get back and work on some songs for my meeting with Theo and DJ Khaled."

"You got it, boss," Amy said. "The pilot will be ready to go whenever I need him to."

"You rented the jet for the entire time we would be here?" Beca asked, incredulous at the thought.

"No," Amy said and smirked. "I  _ **bought**_  the jet. The pilot comes with it, so he works for me."

Five jaws dropped when they heard Amy say she bought the jet.

"Are you serious?" Beca asked.

"Yeah," Amy said. "It's a great investment. Plus, it's a smaller, older jet, so it didn't cost that much. Now I can fly anywhere I want, whenever I want."

"Unbelievable," Carl said, shaking his head.

"What's unbelievable?" Chloe asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, not much," Stacie said. "Amy just told us she bought a private jet."

Chloe's eyes widen, and her mouth dropped open. "No shit?"

"Language," Charlotte said chastising the redhead. "I won't have that kind of language used around my grandchild."

"Sorry," Chloe said sheepishly. She turned to Amy and asked, "You really bought a jet?"

"Yeah," Amy said. "So, whenever you want to come to L.A., give me a call and I'll send the jet for you. Wow, that sounds so cool to say."

"I'll keep that in mind," Chloe said, looking at Beca.

No one said anything for a moment, and Chloe looked at Aubrey. "Is there a chance I can get something to eat? We're kind of hungry." She put a hand on her stomach as she spoke.

"Well, breakfast is ruined," Aubrey said. "And, it's already close to lunchtime. How about we order something for delivery."

"Can we get Chinese?" Chloe said excitedly. "I'm really craving something spicy, like  _General Tso's Chicken_  or maybe  _Hunan Spicy Beef_."

"Sounds like we're getting Chinese," Beca said with a laugh. "Aubrey if you order it, I'll pay for it."

"You're on," Aubrey said. She found the takeout menu for the place she and Stacie liked and passed it around. Once everyone decided what they want, Aubrey placed the order. Beca is standing next to her so she can give her credit card information.

Once the order was placed, Aubrey gave Beca a smile and went to sit next to Stacie. Mrs. Beale stood up and walked over to Beca and engulfed her in a hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

"It's just Chinese food," Beca said.

"You know that wasn't what I was talking about," Mrs. Beale said.

"I know," Beca said quietly. "But I really didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did," Mrs. Beale told her. "She's asking for food. I truly believe we would have spent days, or even longer trying to get to this point. And, now we have you to thank for talking some sense into her."

Mrs. Beale let Beca go, and they went to sit back down at the table. The group sat around chatting while waiting for their food. Chloe was a more active participant than she had been earlier.

"Hey, Chlo," Stacie called to get her attention. "Want to help me change Bella? Could be good practice for the real thing."

Chloe smiled and agreed. She followed Stacie up to Bella's room. Once they were there, Stacie laid Bella on the changing table and put a hand on Bella's stomach to gently hold her down.

"So, it looks like your talk with Beca went well," Stacie said, looking at Chloe.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I guess. We're going to stay in touch and be friends."

"You don't want to be friends?" Stacie asked.

"I do," Chloe said. "She said she didn't want to get my hopes up and all we could be was friends. I love being her friend, but, I'm not going to lie. I really want something more with her. I know my actions haven't shown it lately, but I am in love with her. I just messed it all up by being stupid and immature. I should have been happy that she had this great opportunity happening, and all I could do was think of myself. I hope that she can forgive me, and I can show her that I do love her as more than a friend before she finds someone else."

"I understand where you're coming from," Stacie said. "I mean, look at me and Brey. Who knew the two of us would get together? It took a lot for both of us to get over our insecurities about my reputation to even think about being together. We talked, and she assured me that my reputation, and the fact that Bella wasn't planned, didn't make her want or love me any less."

Chloe leaned against the wall by the changing table, chewing her bottom lip in thought.

"Stop worrying, or you'll make yourself sick over it," Stacie said. "Did you know that Brey and I got together after Worlds?"

"What?" Chloe said. "She never told me about that."

"Yeah," Stacie said. "After we won, we both got drunk, and we hooked up. Then when we came back home, we went out a few times. Things were going well, but it seemed like whenever we went out, there was someone I hooked up with making the moves on me. It got to be too much for Brey, and she ended it."

"I'm sorry," Chloe said.

"Don't be," Stacie said. "I never forgot my time with Brey. And, as much as she was unexpected, I wouldn't trade having Bella for anything. When I couldn't do the USO Tour because I was pregnant, Aubrey called me, and we started talking again. When Bella was born, she was the first person I called. We talked more, and when the tour was over, she moved in, and we're talking about making things a little more permanent. Before you get too excited, it's not happening any time soon. But, it will. I love her, and she loves me. I couldn't ask for a better person to raise Bella with."

"She's a keeper," Chloe said and wiped a tear from her eye. She was so happy that her best friend had found someone. "You know Brey's my best friend. So, mom or not, if you hurt her, you will have to answer to me."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Stacie said with a laugh. "Now, I think we should get this one changed and get back downstairs."

Stacie stands back and lets Chloe take charge of changing Bella. When Chloe was done, she picked Bella up and followed Stacie out of the room. Just as they were coming out, Aubrey was there.

"Oh, I was just coming to get you guys," Aubrey said. "The food's here, and Amy and Beca still need to pack so they decided to take theirs with them. They're waiting to say goodbye."

"Okay," Stacie said. "We're done here anyway."

The three women go downstairs to see Beca and Amy standing by the door with Carl and Charlotte. Charlotte was pulling away from a hug with Beca when Beca caught sight of Chloe carrying Bella down the stairs. She gave Chloe a small smile when she found Chloe's eyes on her.

Aubrey hugged Beca and then Amy. Stacie did the same and turned to take Bella from Chloe so she could say goodbye.

"Carrying a baby looks good on you," Beca said when Chloe turned to pull her into a hug. Chloe smiled and pulled Beca tightly to her. "I love you," Beca whispered.

"I know," Chloe whispered back. Beca chuckled and tightened her hold on Chloe. They stood there holding onto each other, neither wanting to let go, but knowing they had to. Beca finally gave a heavy sigh and pulled back from the hug.

"Call me if you need anything," Beca said. "And I mean anything. Okay?"

"I will," Chloe said teary-eyed. "Let me know when your song is coming out. I want to make sure I'm listening."

"Definitely," Beca said.

"Okay, Amy," Chloe said, turning to the Aussie. "Give me a hug but not too tight. I don't want my child to get squished."

"Don't worry, Red," Amy said and hugged the redhead. "I know how to handle precious cargo."

"Take care of her for me," Chloe whispered. "And let me know when it looks like she might be ready for us to be more than friends."

"I will," Amy whispered back.

"Okay," Chloe said, smiling. She pulled out of the hug and stepped back.

A horn sounded from outside, and Amy said, "That's our ride."

Mr. Beale handed the bag with their food in it to Beca. There are more quick hugs and goodbyes. Amy and Beca make their way outside, and Beca waved back at everyone as they pulled away.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

As the driver made his way to the hotel, Beca's phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID expecting to see Chloe or maybe Aubrey's name; instead, she saw it was an unknown local number. She answered.

"Hello?" Beca said hesitantly. "Yes, this is she." Her hand goes to her mouth, and tears start rolling down her face as she listens to whoever is on the other end of the call. "Um, yeah, okay. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Amy looked at Beca. "What's wrong?"

"That, um. That was the hospital here in Atlanta," Beca said. "My dad and Sheila were in a car accident. They said I should get to the hospital as soon as possible."

Beca started shaking, the emotions of the day overtaking her. Amy asked Beca what hospital and then told the driver, "Max, we need to get to the Atlanta Medical Center and hurry."

Max changed direction and hurried as fast as he could with getting pulled over. They pulled into the Emergency Room entrance.

"I can wait for you if you'd like," Max told Amy.

"That would be good," Amy said. "As a matter of fact, consider yourself hired for another week. We may be here a while longer than planned."

"Yes, ma'am," Max said.

Amy helped Beca out of the car, and they hurried inside. They made their way to the receptionist's desk and stared at the receptionist. Amy took charge and told the receptionist, "This is Beca Mitchell. She received a call about her father and stepmother. They were in a car accident."

"What are their names?" the receptionist asked.

"Ben and Sheila Mitchell," Beca said, finally finding her voice. "Are they-. Are they okay?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I don't have any information on them," the receptionist told her. "The doctor will be out to speak with you in just a moment. Please have a seat in the waiting area."

Beca and Amy found two seats together and sat. Beca is fidgeting, and her leg is bouncing up and down. Amy quietly reached over and took Beca's hand firmly in hers and held it. Beca looked at Amy and then down at their hands.

"Thank you," Beca said softly.

Amy gave her a slight nod, and they sat quietly, waiting for word on Ben and Sheila Mitchell's condition.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Charlotte was helping Aubrey clean up after everyone was finished with lunch. Chloe was talking quietly with her dad, and Stacie had put Bella down for a nap and was walking back into the kitchen when Aubrey's phone rang. Aubrey looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Hey, Amy," Aubrey said with a smile. "You miss us already?"

Aubrey's smile dropped as she heard sobbing through the phone. "Amy, is that Beca? What happened? Are you guys okay?"

Stacie immediately walked to stand by Aubrey. Charlotte froze and looked at Aubrey. Aubrey's face paled as she looked over at Chloe. Sensing the news was not good, Carl put his arm around Chloe's shoulders.

"What is it, Brey?" Chloe asked. "What's happening?"

Amy was trying to hold a sobbing Beca up while talking to Aubrey on the phone.

"Dr. Mitchell and his wife were in a car accident," Amy said through her tears. "They didn't make it."

Aubrey gasped and put a hand to her chest. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Where, where are you?" Aubrey stammered. "We'll meet you there."

"No," Amy said. "I'm bringing Beca back to yours. She's going to need us all in the next few days."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "Be careful."

Aubrey ended the call and turned to the four anxious and worried faces in front of her.

"Is Beca okay?" Chloe asked, tears already falling from her eyes.

"Um, Beca's dad and stepmom were killed in a car accident," Aubrey said.

"Oh, no," Charlotte said.

"Amy's bringing her back here," Aubrey added as the tears continued to fall. Stacie pulled Aubrey to her. They held each other as tears streamed down both their faces.

Chloe let out a sob, and her father pulled her into his arms and held her. Charlotte moved to hug her husband and daughter.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Her father's death hit Beca hard. They had formed a loving father/daughter relationship over the years since she had started attending Barden. At Beca's request, Amy had called Theo, and Beca's mother, Sarah, to let them know about her dad and Sheila.

Theo told Amy to let Beca know to take all the time she needed and to keep him updated on the funeral arrangements. He promised to make sure Khaled was kept informed.

Sarah was on a plane out of Portland, Maine, that same evening. Later that night, Aubrey answered the door to Sarah, and Beca immediately ran into her arms and sobbed until there were no more tears.

Everyone pitched in to help Beca make all the necessary funeral arrangements since Sheila didn't really have any family to speak of. The dean had contacted Beca to let them know that Barden's chapel would be made available to them if they wished to use it for the funeral service. Everything was planned, and family and friends were notified.

Sarah and Beca had spent the day after Sarah arrived at Ben and Sheila's house. The house felt so empty as Beca picked out a nice blue suit for him; Sarah chose a dress for Sheila in the same color.

The funeral was held four days after the accident that killed Beca's dad and Sheila. In that time, Beca hadn't wanted to eat or sleep. Everyone was extremely worried about her. Unfortunately, there was only so much anyone could do; except for Chloe.

Chloe was the only one who could get Beca to eat anything, meager though it was. She was also the only who could get Beca to rest by laying with her and holding Beca while she slept for an hour or two, here and there.

The night before the funeral, Beca wanted to spend it in her dad's house because she felt closest to him there. Sarah and Amy stayed with her. Chloe offered but Beca said Chloe needed her rest and she'd be okay sleeping alone.

The house was left to Beca, and she needed to decide what to do about it. After walking through all the rooms and talking to her mom, she decided to put it up for sale. She also decided to wait a bit to give her time to clear everything out. For now, it would sit empty.

The morning of the funeral, Beca was sitting in her dad's home office. She sat and looked at the pictures that her dad had kept on his desk. There was one when she was about three, sitting on his lap and smiling at the camera. Another from a vacation trip they had taken to the Grand Canyon when she was five; it was just four months later that her dad walked out on her and her mom. The next three photos were from Beca's time at Barden. She picked up the first picture of her and her dad and traced his face with her finger. She had a small smile on her face as she stared at the photo.

"We should get going," Sarah said quietly from the doorway.

Beca just nodded and set the picture back down on the desk. She followed her mother and Amy out to the car and sat silently as the driver took them to the Barden Chapel where the services would be held before moving to the cemetery for a short graveside ceremony.

Sarah and Amy stood by Beca's side as she stood at the door, greeting people as they came into the chapel. Professors, some of whom Beca recognized from her time at Barden, and students alike somberly offered their condolences as they entered; Beca thanked them with the same somber tone. DJ Khaled and his wife came, as well as Theo. Beca seemed to perk up a bit when she saw Emily, Benji, and Jesse walk in. She hugged them all, and she clung to Jesse for a minute; she basked in the comfort that his arms provided.

"Thank you for coming," Beca whispered as she let him go.

Jesse gave her a sad smile and kissed her on the top of her head, knowing that no words would make Beca feel better.

All the Bellas came back to support Beca in her time of sorrow, and she was grateful they were there. She hugged them all tightly and thanked them for coming. The girls moved on to find seats.

Aubrey pulled Beca in tight and whispered in Beca's ear, "My folks send their regards."

Beca nodded and moved to hug Stacie. Stacie also pulled Beca into a tight hug and cried with her. They only released the hug when Aubrey shoved tissues at both of them. Beca gave her a grateful smile and wiped her eyes.

Beca looked worried when she saw Chloe and her parents come through the door. Chloe looked a bit pale.

Charlotte took Beca in her arms and hugged her. "If there is anything you need," Charlotte said. "Do not hesitate to ask. I mean it, Beca. Anything."

Beca swallowed and nodded her head. "Thank you."

Carl hugged Beca and kissed her on the side of her head. "Hang in there, kiddo."

Chloe moved up to stand in front of Beca and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Beca whispered. "You don't look so good."

"Morning sickness," Chloe whispered back.

Beca chuckled and pulled out of the hug. "Thank you for staying. I don't know how I would have made it without you and your folks."

Chloe nodded and wiped at a tear. Before she could think of anything to say, Amy pulled her into a hug. Chloe then moved on to Sarah, who also pulled her into a tight hug. Sarah had always liked Chloe, and Amy had told her what had happened between Chloe and Beca.

"I know you being here means the world to Beca," Sarah whispered to Chloe. "It's been a hell of a few days for her, and I appreciate the love and support you and everyone else has given her."

"She's family," is all Chloe managed to croak out. She gave Sarah a teary-eyed smile and followed her parents to find seats.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

A stoic Beca sat in the first row as the ceremony went on in front of her. She would not allow tears to fall while she listened to people she didn't know talk about her dad and Sheila. Beca's mind wandered back to her childhood as she thought about her dad. All the good times they had before the divorce. How she wished she hadn't shut him out of her life for as long as she did. This thought brought her mind to the Bellas. And somehow through her grief, she came to the realization that she had done to Chloe and the Bellas exactly what she had done to her dad. Shutting them out of her life because she thought it would hurt less if she didn't see any of them. That hadn't worked well for her so far, and she missed them.

Beca turned and looked through the crowd of people before spotting the Bellas all sitting together. They had tears in their eyes, and she knew that they were hurting for her.

She was startled when Chloe suddenly jumped up and ran down the aisle toward the back of the chapel. Everyone was looking at her as Aubrey and Charlotte both ran after her.

Beca wanted to follow, but Sarah's hand on hers caused her to stop and look at her mother.

"Charlotte and Aubrey have her," Sarah said. "She'll be okay."

Beca nodded and turned back around as the service continued. The dean gave a beautiful eulogy because Beca didn't think she could do it without falling apart.

The service ended, and Beca stood up. Amy stood to the side to walk out with the Bellas. Beca walked with her mother behind the caskets as they were wheeled out of the chapel. The attendees who were going to the cemetery exited the chapel and headed for their cars. Beca saw Chloe standing near the door with Charlotte and Aubrey. Chloe was looking down at the floor and had a hand on her stomach.

Beca walked out and stood just outside the door as the caskets were being placed in the hearse to take them to the cemetery.

"Chlo," Beca said when Chloe walked out of the chapel.

Chloe stepped toward Beca and stopped when they were standing facing each other. Charlotte and Aubrey stood off to the side to give them a little privacy.

"Um, are you okay?" Beca asked, her brow furrowed.

"I'm fine," Chloe said and blushed. "More morning sickness."

"Do you think we can talk again before you head to Tampa?" Beca asked nervously as she stood in front of Chloe.

"I'd like that," Chloe said without hesitation.

Beca swallowed and nodded. She whispered a quiet thank you and turned to walk back to her mother. Beca had only taken two steps when she suddenly whirled around and grabbed Chloe in a tight hug. Chloe was surprised but wrapped her arms around Beca and held on tight.

"I love you," Chloe whispered.

"I know," Beca said and smiled.

The two girls stood there with their arms around each other, only pulling apart when they heard Sarah quietly telling Beca it was time to go.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The next day, Sarah had to return home. Sarah insisted they say goodbye at Aubrey's. She held Beca, and they cried together before Sarah left for the airport; when Sarah let Beca go, Chloe was right there to pull her into her arms and comfort her.

Shortly after Sarah left for the airport, it was time for Carl and Charlotte to leave; Carl had to get back for work. Chloe cried a bit but knew she was going to be with them in a few days. Aubrey had invited Chloe to stay for a mini-Bellas reunion she and Stacie had planned. Chloe agreed when Amy offered to have the jet make a detour to Tampa when she and Beca left to return to L.A.

The next day, Aubrey and Stacie were getting things ready to have the Bellas over for a min-reunion before everyone left to go back home. Beca and Amy had come early to help out.

"Beca," Chloe said as they were finishing up. "Can we talk now? Before the girls get here."

"Yeah," Beca said. "Do you need me for anything, Stacie?"

"No," Stacie said with a smile. "You go ahead. We're good here."

Beca nodded and followed Chloe up to her room. They both sat on the bed with their backs against the headboard. Beca took Chloe's hand in hers.

"I, um, just wanted to say thank you for everything you did to help me with my dad and stuff," Beca said and looked down at her hand clasped in Chloe's. "I do love you, you know. Very much."

"But?" Chloe asked. "I hear a but coming."

Beca laughed. "You know me so well."

Beca took a moment and looked at Chloe. "But, I am emotionally drained right now. I need to take a step back and get my head together. I don't think I can handle more than one big event in my life, and I need to put all my focus on the album Khaled wants me to do. Theo and Khaled have given me so much time to take care of personal matters, that I owe them one hundred percent commitment to getting the album done. And, I'm going to need my friends now more than ever. And we are friends, right?"

"We are  _ **best**_  friends, Beca," Chloe said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "And we will be best friends forever. You're stuck with me for life whether we become something more or not."

"Thank you," Beca said as she reached up and wiped the tear from Chloe's cheek. "Working on the album is going to take up all my time. So, if you don't hear from me, it's because I'm working, not because I'm giving up on us." Beca cleared her throat and turned to face Chloe. "I think I want to amend the friend thing. So, I was thinking that maybe when things are a bit more settled for both of us, we can revisit trying to be something more. If that's okay with you?"

"That's definitely a plan I can get behind," Chloe said with a smile.

The two friends sat quietly for a moment. Chloe turned to look at Beca.

"I need to apologize to you again. I was horrible to you in New York and when you came here. You were being a true friend, and I was being a child. I've matured in the last few days and know that my earlier behavior was unacceptable; especially toward you. And, I sincerely apologize for that. I can't change what I did, but I can change the way I do things moving forward. And, I promise you, I will show you I can also be a true friend and be there for you every step of the way, no matter what our status is or becomes down the road."

"Apology accepted," Beca said and pulled Chloe into a hug. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Never," Chloe said, and they broke the hug.

Before they could say anything more, they heard the doorbell ring. Chloe wiped at her face and said, "Sounds like the Bellas are here."

"Let's go," Beca said as they got off the bed.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

A few hours later, everyone was scattered around the living room, chatting, and having a good time.

"I heard a new song on the radio this morning," Stacie said, looking at Beca. Her words captured everyone's attention. "It's really emotional and raw. And you sounded amazing."

Beca smiled a bittersweet smile. She was excited that her first song was released, but was sad that her dad didn't get a chance to hear her song being played on the radio.

"That was the last version I recorded before I came to Atlanta," Beca said. "I thought they'd want to tweak it a bit, but they didn't. And, I wasn't expecting Khaled to release it before I got back to L.A. It's all so surreal."

"I predict a Grammy in your future," Aubrey said.

"Here's to Beca Effin' Mitchell," Chloe said and raised her water bottle. "Future Grammy winner!"

"Hear, hear," the rest of the Bellas called out. The each took a drink and started talking at once about the song and congratulating Beca. Beca was feeling happy and smiled a real smile for the first time since she walked out of this same house just a week ago.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Amy, Beca, and Chloe hugged Aubrey and Stacie. Chloe cooed over Bella before handing her off to Stacie.

"Let us know when you get to Tampa," Aubrey said as she hugged Chloe once more.

"We'll send a group text, so everyone knows that baby Beale is safely in Tampa," Amy said.

"Let us know when you two make it to L.A.," Stacie told Beca. "Bella will be waiting on pins and needles to know that her Auntie Amy and Auntie Beca are safe at home."

"No, dude," Beca said, shaking her head. "No way am I going to be called  _Auntie_  Beca."

"I think it's cute," Chloe said.

"You would, Beale," Beca snickered. Beca then turned serious. "Um, before we go, I want to thank all of you again for helping me get through the past week. I, um, I don't think I could have made it without you guys."

"We love you, Becs," Chloe said as she took Beca's hand.

"I know," Beca said. "I love you, guys, too."


	5. Chapter 5

Beca had been back in L.A. for a little over four months now. Her first single,  _The Heart Wants What It Wants,_  was released a few days before she returned; it was still getting a lot of attention. Her debut album was put on a fast track and was ready for release. She was going to sing two songs from it live on  _Ellen_ , just two days before the epic release party the studio was holding on Friday night. Amy managed to get all the Bellas to agree to come to L.A. to surprise Beca at the party.

It was Wednesday, and Beca was nervous. This was the day she was going on  _Ellen_. It was officially her first talk show appearance. And it was live.

"Welcome to the show. We're live and coming at you from  _Disneyland_ ," Ellen said, and the audience clapped and cheered. "Today we have a special treat for all of you. Beca Mitchell will be performing not one, but two songs from her debut album titled,  _The Heart Wants What It Wants_." The audience clapped and cheered again. "Many of you may remember how Beca Mitchell was introduced to us by DJ Khaled during his USO Show for the troops back in December." More cheers from the audience. "Here's a clip of Beca's performance." A clip is shown with Beca and the Bellas singing  _Freedom._

"Pretty good," Ellen said. "Beca released her first single,  _The Heart What It Wants,_  just four months ago and it has been climbing up the  _Billboard_  music chart and is holding steady at number ten for the second week in a row." The audience erupts in applause. "Not too shabby for a first-timer, huh?" Ellen asked, and the audience cheered some more. "And now, here to perform  _The Heart Wants What It Wants_ , is Beca Mitchell."

The crowd cheered as the curtain opened to show Beca standing in front of the mic. The band started playing behind her; the crowd quieted down, and Beca began to sing.

_You got me sippin' on something_   
_I can't compare to nothing_   
_I've ever known, I'm hoping_   
_That after this fever I'll survive_

_I know I'm acting a bit crazy_   
_Strung out, a little bit hazy_   
_Hand over heart, I'm praying_   
_That I'm gonna make it out alive_

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_   
_The future that we hold is so unclear_   
_But I'm not alive until you call_   
_And I'll bet the odds against it all_

Beca put everything she had into singing the song. She looked directly into the camera and stared as if she could see through the lens of the camera to the people at home listening.

_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_   
_You might be right but I don't care_   
_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_   
_But the heart wants what it wants_   
_The heart wants what it wants_

_You got me scattered in pieces_   
_Shining like stars and screaming_   
_Lighting me up like Venus_   
_But then you disappear and make me wait_

_And every second's like torture_   
_Heroin drip, no more so_   
_Finding a way to let go_   
_Baby, baby, no I can't escape_

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_   
_The future that we hold is so unclear_   
_But I'm not alive until you call_   
_And I'll bet the odds against it all_

Chloe is sitting in Tampa with her mother as she listened to Beca sing. Hearing the song on the radio is nothing compared to hearing Beca sing it live. You could not only hear the emotions behind the song; you could see them on Beca's face and in her eyes.

Chloe had tears in her eyes and a sad smile on her face as she kept her eyes glued to the television screen. She knew the song stemmed from the pain she caused Beca. She was so glad they were friends again. It didn't stop the ache in her heart from causing pain to the one she loved.

Charlotte could see the song was effecting Chloe. Despite all that had happened, she believed Beca and Chloe were destined to be more than friends. She sent up a silent prayer that the two would find their way to becoming something more.

_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_   
_You might be right but I don't care_   
_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_   
_But the heart wants what it wants_   
_The heart wants what it wants_   
_The heart wants what it wants_   
_The heart wants what it wants_

In Atlanta, Aubrey and Stacie are watching as well. "I knew the first time we heard this that she wrote it about Chloe," Stacie said.

Aubrey smiled at her and nodded her head. "I have a feeling Beca will be writing a lot of songs about Chloe."

_This is a modern fairy tale_   
_No happy endings_   
_No wind in our sails_   
_But I can't imagine a life without_   
_Breathless moments_   
_Breaking me down, down, down, down_

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_   
_The future that we hold is so unclear_   
_But I'm not alive until you call_   
_And I'll bet the odds against it all_

_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_   
_You might be right but I don't care_   
_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_   
_But the heart wants what it wants_   
_The heart wants what it wants_   
_The heart wants what it wants_   
_The heart wants what it wants_   
_The heart wants what it wants, baby_

_It wants what it wants, baby_   
_It wants what it wants_   
_It wants what it wants_   
_The heart wants what it wants, baby_   
_It wants what it wants_

The song ends, and the crowd gives Beca a standing ovation. Beca smiled and mouthed 'thank you' as she took a bow. Ellen walked over to her and mentioned Beca's debut album again.

"We'll talk to Beca Mitchell right after this," Ellen said.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The Bellas group chat was blowing up with how much everyone was blown away by hearing Beca sing her first single live. Amy smiled as she read the messages that were coming in fast and furious.

The messages slowly stopped as the show came back on with Beca sitting in the chair opposite Ellen. "We're back with Beca Mitchell. I have to say I really like that song. You put a lot of emotion into it."

"Thank you," Beca said shyly as the audience clapped to show their approval.

"So, I understand that you wrote that song, as well as a couple of others on the album," Ellen said.

"Yes, I did," Beca said. "That song is the first song I ever wrote on my own."

"Did you write it for someone in particular?" Ellen asked. "A special someone? Someone your heart can't stop wanting?"

"Oh no," Beca said, wagging a finger at Ellen. "I know how you operate. You're not going to get me to say it's for someone and then keep poking and prodding until I give up the name. I'm onto you, missy."

Ellen smiled and looked out over the audience who are laughing. Ellen turned back to Beca.

"So, it is about someone," Ellen said.

"What? No. That's not. I-," Beca said flustered. "Shut up."

The audience laughed, and Ellen smiled at Beca. "Okay, let's talk about your album."

"I can do that," Beca said.

"What's your favorite song from the album?" Ellen asked.

"Wow, um," Beca said and thinks for a minute. "I don't have just one favorite. I would have to say it's a tie between the one I just sang, plus  _Tell Me You Love Me_ , and  _Madly Truly Deeply_. Mainly because I had a hand in writing them.  _The Heart Wants What It Wants_ is the first song to be released. It will be followed by  _Tell Me You Love Me_  on Friday when the album is released."

"Does the album title have any special meaning?" Ellen asked.

"The song came first, and it seemed fitting to name the album after it," Beca replied. "I think the meaning speaks for itself. I think most people will agree that when it comes to love the heart wants what it wants. It doesn't matter if it's right for you or wrong for you. It doesn't matter if it's good for you or bad for you. It just wants what it wants."

The audience cheered and clapped. "I think the audience agrees with you," Ellen said with a smile. "You got your start as part of a college acapella group. The group from the clip where you were singing  _Freedom_. Right?"

"Right," Beca said.

"And, as their Captain, you helped lead the group, the  _Barden Bellas,_  to three National Championships," Ellen said.

"Right," Beca said again, looking a little concerned at where Ellen was going with this.

"You even performed at President Obama's birthday celebration at the Kennedy Center a few years back," Ellen said and smiled.

"Oh, God," Beca said and covered her face. "Please don't show it."

"I'm sorry, but my producers insist," Ellen said with a laugh. "Here's a clip from that Kennedy Center performance."

The clip showed Fat Amy's wardrobe malfunction. The audience laughed and a few "oh, mys" are heard.

Beca sat there, red-faced and looking chagrined. Ellen laughed and said, "But, you helped the  _Barden Bellas_  redeem themselves by being the first U.S. team to win the  _World Acapella Championships_. Here's a clip from that performance."

The clip showed, and the audience clapped and cheered. Beca just smiled and looked at Ellen.

"I thought I was here to talk about my new album," Beca said.

"People want to learn about the woman behind the album," Ellen said.

"I'm just Beca Mitchell. A girl who was fortunate enough to be discovered by a music producer and asked to sing some songs on an album. Not much else to tell."

The audience applauded and Ellen waited for them to quiet before asking, "Are you ready to perform another song for us before you go?"

"Absolutely!"

"Okay," Ellen said and looked into the camera. "Beca Mitchell will sing when we come back."

The show goes to a commercial break, and Beca goes over to the mic and chats with Ellen until they come back from the commercial break. Ellen was standing next to Beca and welcomed the audience back and introduced Beca.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is Beca Mitchell singing  _Tell Me You Love Me_."

Beca started singing.

_Oh no, here we go again_   
_Fighting over what I said_   
_I'm sorry, yeah I'm sorry_   
_Bad at love, no, I'm not good at this_   
_But I can't say I'm innocent_   
_Not hardly, but I'm sorry_

_And all my friends, they know and it's true_   
_I don't know who I am without you_   
_I got it bad, baby_   
_Got it bad_

_Oh, tell me you love me_   
_I need someone on days like this, I do_

Charlotte watched as a myriad of emotions flitted across Chloe's face. Chloe gave her a teary-eyed smile. Chloe knew that she was ready to go after Beca; she just hoped that Beca was ready for her. The only way to find out was to do something about it while she was in L.A.

_On days like this_   
_Oh, tell me you love me_   
_I need someone_   
_On days like this, I do_   
_On days like this_

_Oh, can you hear my heart say_   
_No, you ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_   
_You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_   
_And I hope I never see the day_   
_That you move on and be happy without me_   
_Without me_

_What's my hand without your heart to hold?_   
_I don't know what I'm living for_   
_If I'm living without you_

_All my friends, they know and it's true_   
_I don't know who I am without you_   
_I've got it bad, baby_   
_I got it bad_

_Oh, tell me you love me_   
_I need someone on days like this, I do_   
_On days like this_   
_Oh, tell me you love me_   
_I need someone_   
_On days like this, I do_   
_On days like this_

_Oh, can you hear my heart say_   
_You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_   
_You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_   
_My heart's like_   
_No, you ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_   
_You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_

_Everything I need_   
_Is standing in front of me_   
_I know that we will be alright, alright, yeah_   
_Through the ups and downs_   
_Baby, I'ma stick around_   
_I promise we will be alright, alright_

_Oh, tell me you love me_   
_I need someone on days like this, I do_   
_On days like this_   
_Oh, tell me you love me_   
_I need someone_   
_On days like this, I do_   
_On days like this_

_Oh, can you hear my heart say_   
_You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_   
_You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_   
_Everything I need_   
_Is standing right in front of me_   
_I know that we will be alright, alright, yeah_

The audience gave Beca another standing ovation. Ellen came back over and hugged Beca.

"Well, I loved the songs and the album," Ellen told Beca. "And I predict great success for you. Thank you for being such a good sport today." She then looked out at the audience. "The album is  _The Heart Wants What It Wants_  and will be released on Friday. But, we're giving you a sneak peek and everyone in our studio audience will get to take one home with them today."

The audience cheered and clapped as Beca smiled. She hugged Ellen again. Ellen looked back at the audience.

"When we come back we'll be talking with John Krasinski about his new movie," Ellen said.

The camera goes off, and Ellen thanked Beca again. Beca thanked Ellen for having her and walked off the stage, waving at the audience. Once she was out of sight of the audience, she took a deep breath and let it out.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Meanwhile, Amy is chatting with the Bellas via a group text about Beca's performance on  _Ellen_  when her phone rings. She sees the name that showed up on her caller ID and smiled.

"What's up, Red?" Amy asked as she took the call.

"Is there some time on the schedule while we're in L.A. for me to have some alone time with Beca?" she heard Chloe ask.

"I believe there is," Amy said. "She's being given the whole week off, and I'm sure there's space for you to have some time with her."

"Thanks, Amy," Chloe said. She paused for a moment, and said, "Can I ask you something? And I want you to be totally honest with me when you answer."

"I'm an open book, Chloe," Amy said. "Hit me with it."

"I've heard some things," Chloe started and stopped. "Is Beca-? Does she like-? Is she dating Theo?"

"She's not dating anyone, Chloe," Amy told her softly. "We'd both know if she was."

"Right, right," Chloe said and softly cleared her throat. "Of course. I know she said she loved me, but she needed us to be friends for a 'while.' We text every day, but it's been four months. Her feelings for me could have changed, and I wasn't sure she'd tell me she was dating, you know?"

"Chloe, you're Beca's best friend," Amy said. "You're like number two on her list of best friends. Me being number one of course. She'd tell you if she was seeing anyone. After everything you two went through in the past six months, I'm sure she would tell you if her feelings changed. Especially since she said that maybe you guys could be something more later."

"Thanks, Amy." Chloe couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face. "Can I tell you something? But you can't tell anyone else."

"Sure, Chloe," Amy said. "I promise to keep it between us."

"I'm going to try and convince Beca to give us a chance to become something more now rather than later," Chloe said quickly. "I, um, I just need you or someone to tell me I'm not making a mistake. That Beca really does still have feelings for me and wants to be with me as much as I want to be with her. Baby and all."

"I'm telling you," Amy said grinning. "And everyone else you ask will tell you. You are not making a mistake. I truly think she's ready for you two to become something more. I also think she's waiting for you to make the first move."

"Thanks, Amy." Chloe let out a small laugh. "I really needed to hear that."

"Come get your girl, Red," Amy said excitedly.

"I'm going to do my best," Chloe said. "I'll see you tomorrow. And, Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, again," Chloe said. "I don't know what we, what I'd do without you."

"See you tomorrow, Chloe," Amy said as she ended the call.

Amy smiled and gave a fist pump as she yelled to the empty room, " _Bhloe is a go_!"

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca gathered her stuff and started walking down the hall toward the exit.

"I think they liked the songs," Theo said from behind Beca just as she got to the door.

"Jesus, dude," Beca said, her hand to her chest. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry," Theo said and held the door open for her. "I just wanted to get to you before you headed out."

"Why?" Beca asked.

Before Theo could respond, a group of young girls squealed and ran over to Beca. She smiled and gave them autographs. She also let them take a few selfies before Theo guided her to her car. Theo opened the door for Beca, and they got in. Once they were settled, the driver pulled away from the curb.

"You didn't answer my question," Beca said. "Why did you want to see me before I went home?"

"I wanted to let you know that starting after the release party, DJ Khaled is giving you a week off," Theo said.

"Why?" Beca asked. "I didn't ask for it. I'd rather be working."

"Beca, you've been working nonstop for the past four months," Theo said. "You've been pushing yourself, and you deserve a break. Take time off; you'll need it."

Beca squinted her eyes at him. "What does that mean?"

"I can't say now," Theo said. "What I can say is, that it will all be revealed on Friday night."

"Ooo, how mysterious," Beca said. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Conan wants you on his show tomorrow night," Theo said. "We've already confirmed your appearance."

"Nothing like giving a girl some notice," Beca said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"He actually wanted you for tonight," Theo said. "Conan is asking that, in addition to the usual interview, you sing a song from the album. Khaled wants you to do  _Truly Madly Deeply._  We want to get as much hype going as we can before the album comes out, and we release it as your third single."

"Is it normal to have an album together and released in four months AND have three songs released from an album so close together?" Beca asked.

"Not for a newcomer," Theo said. "But, Khaled believes in the album and these songs. He thinks you'll have a few number one hits on your hands. He sees several music awards lining your shelves."

"Don't you think I might burn out after just one album?" Beca asked.

"No, we don't," Theo said. "There's a reason Khaled picked you, Beca. He saw something special in you; so do I. You're going to be on the charts for many years. Trust us on this."

"I do," Beca said.

"Oh, and try to get some rest next week," Theo said. "We'll be talking about a concert tour when you get back to the studio."

Beca didn't say anything; she sat back and stared out at the passing scenery.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Early Thursday morning found Charlotte dropping Chloe off at the airport. Chloe hugged her mother, and Charlotte said, "Give Beca our best and tell her how proud we are of her."

"I will," Chloe said before releasing Charlotte and grabbing her bag.

Chloe gave a last wave to her mom, and before she knew it, she was sitting on Amy's private jet as it taxied up to the runway for takeoff. She was the only one on board for this part of the trip. She knew that it would be about a 90-minute flight to Atlanta where she knew they were picking up the Bellas who stayed in and around Barden and Atlanta. She was excited to see everyone since the last time they saw each other was such a somber occasion. Plus, she was taking better care of herself, and the baby was thriving. She was looking forward to sharing Beca's big night not only with Beca but with her Bellas family.

They were in the air, and Chloe was feeling a bit nauseous. She wasn't sure if it was morning sickness, flying anxiety, or being scared to death about seeing Beca. She asked the stewardess for some ginger ale and crackers to try and settle her stomach.

The crackers helped, and Chloe was feeling a bit calmer. Before too long, they were landing in Atlanta, and she was excited to see the Bellas. The first to arrive were Cynthia Rose, Emily, and Flo. Chloe hugged them all before they went to their seats. Next came Aubrey and Stacie.

"I'm glad to see you," Aubrey said as she pulled Chloe into a hug. "I was worried you were going to change your mind. Especially with your continued bouts of morning sickness."

"It comes and goes," Chloe said and lowered her voice. "I really want to go so I can talk to Beca, face-to-face. I want to see if she'll be willing to try and be something more than friends. I just hope she doesn't reject me because it's too soon."

"She's not going to reject you, Chlo," Stacie told her having heard what Chloe said. "And, if she does, you just try again later."

"I think she'll be surprised to see us, especially you," Aubrey said. "And I'm sure she'll be happiest to see you. Just don't mess it up this time around."

"Quit hogging the pregnant lady," Jessica said from behind Stacie. The girls moved out of the way, and Chloe hugged Jessica and Ashley before they found a seat.

Chloe looked around the cabin and was surprised to see Lily sitting next to Flo. " _How did I miss her coming on board_?" Chloe thought, and then smiled and shook her head.

The girls were all chatting amongst themselves as the plane started moving.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Amy met the jet, and when the girls exited the plane, they saw her leaning against a stretch limo.

"Oh, my God," Ashley said. "Amy's doing it up, isn't she?"

"Just Amy being Amy," Aubrey remarked with a smile.

"What's up, pitches?" Amy yelled as she opened her arms, and everyone joined in for a group hug. "Whoa, careful there, Chloe. Don't want to hurt the newest baby Bella." Amy pulled back and looked down at Chloe's stomach. "You look good, Red. I know Beca is going to flip when she sees you and the girls."

"Are you talking about her boobs?" Stacie asked. "Cause pregnancy boobs are amazing."

"Oh, my God, Stacie," Chloe said as she slapped Stacie's arm and laughed.

The other girls laughed and started piling into the limo. Amy sat back and started pouring champagne for everyone. She handed each girl, except Chloe, a champagne flute. Amy reached into a cooler next to her and pulled out a bottle of ginger ale and poured some into a champagne flute and handed it to Chloe. Chloe took it and smiled at Amy.

"Here's to the Bellas!" Amy toasted and downed a large gulp of champagne. The rest of the Bellas follow suit.

"This is really exciting," Jessica said. "I can't believe Beca's first album is done already."

"Hey, Amy," Cynthia Rose said. "Have you heard the rest of the album? The songs she sang on  _Ellen_  are really good."

"Nope," Amy responded. "I've only heard what you guys have heard. Beca can't let me hear anything until the album is released. She did say that  _Tell Me You Love Me_  is being released as a single tomorrow morning, and that the whole album will be played at the release party."

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Emily asked.

"I thought we could get everyone checked in to the hotel and then we could have an early dinner," Amy responded. "We're going to have a late night tomorrow so I thought we could take it easy tonight. Plus, we got all week to hit some clubs and do some dancing L.A. style. Maybe even hit a karaoke bar."

"I hear Beca's name a lot," Flo said. "She's really hit the ground running, and according to TMZ, she's the one to watch. They've already got stories out there about her and that Theo guy hooking up or sneaking around."

"You mean, Mr. Eye Contact?" Cynthia Rose asked. Flo nodded. "We know better. Beca's got way better taste than him."

Chloe tried not to let the topic of Beca being with someone, especially Theo, bother her. She continued to sip her ginger ale and chatted quietly with Aubrey. She hadn't realized she had been bouncing her leg up and down nervously until she felt a hand on her knee. She looked up to see Stacie give her a small smile and a squeeze to the knee. Chloe smiled back and tried to relax.

"Are we almost there, Amy?" Chloe asked. "I have to pee."

"We're like five minutes away," Amy said. "Can you wait?"

"Maybe we can stop somewhere," Stacie suggested. "When I was pregnant and had to pee, it was now, not whenever."

"I can wait," Chloe said with a laugh. She turned to Stacie. "You're going to have to tell me all the things I can expect to happen over the next three months."

"I can," Stacie said. "But even knowing what's coming, you will not be ready. Let's see; I remember at around five months, I started feeling this sort of fluttery feeling in my stomach. It was kind of weird but also kind of cool because it was the baby starting to take up more space, and it felt like she was touching my insides."

"Ew, gross," Amy said.

"No, it's not," Stacie said. "It's beautiful. The  _ew_  part is the constipation, bloating, flatulence, and heartburn that came with it." The girls all laughed when Amy scrunched her face. "It got worse at six months. I was constantly hungry, and when I was hungry, I ate. Which then caused the flatulence, heartburn, and all that. Add backaches, constant heartburn, and dizziness to all that, and it wasn't really a fun time." Stacie smiled and added, "But, it was the best time of my life."

"I can't believe I'm already at six months," Chloe said.

"But, you don't look pregnant," Ashley said. "It just looks like you gained some weight. No offense, Chloe."

"None taken," Chloe said. She looked at Stacie. "What did you look like when you were at six months?"

"Like I swallowed a whole grapefruit," Stacie said. "People would look at me like, is she pregnant or gaining weight? I really popped out at about the six and a half month mark. That's when you could tell I was pregnant."

Chloe had instinctively put her hand on her stomach and was looking down at it with a smile. She hadn't realized Stacie had stopped talking until she looked up to see all the Bellas smiling at her as they watched her absentmindedly rub her stomach.

"You're glowing, Chlo," Aubrey said.

Chloe's smile grew bigger. "I admit that when I first found out I was pregnant, I was scared to death and didn't know what I was going to do, hence, why I acted so crazy. But now? God, I can't wait for the baby to be born; to be a mom. I've been holding off buying a bunch of stuff, but I could spend hours in the baby department in every store I walk into."

The girls all chuckled, and Stacie smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The girls got settled in their rooms and unpacked before meeting for dinner. After dinner, they decided to get comfortable and settle in for the night. Which, in Bellas speak, means everyone changed into their pajamas and met in Chloe's room.

The girls were laughing and chatting. Jessica and Ashley collected dollar bills from everyone and made a run to the snack and soda machines. They came rushing back into the room; both loaded down with everything they could carry.

Everyone grabbed for their favorites and settled down a bit. They were quietly talking in small groups now.

"Hey, Stacie," Emily called grabbing Stacie's attention. "Who's taking care of Bella?"

"My mom," Stacie said. "As soon as I told her we were planning this trip, she had her bags packed and put in to be off from work."

"She loves being a grandma," Aubrey said with a laugh.

"So, when are you two going to take the plunge?" CR asked. "I highly recommend it."

"We're in the thinking about it stage," Stacie said.

"How is Denise, Cynthia?" Chloe asked from her place on her bed. She covered a yawn and said, "I wish she could have come. She's still a Bella even if she was only At Barden for one year."

"She wanted to," CR said. "But, she couldn't get out of work."

"We'll have to see if we can Skype her," Chloe said and yawned.

"That sounds like a good idea," CR said.

"I'm tired already, and it's only 9:30," Stacie said and yawned.

"Your body is still on East Coast time," Aubrey said. "If we were home in Atlanta, it would be 12:30 a.m. and way past our bedtime."

"I was hoping to stay up and watch Beca on  _Conan_ ," Stacie said. "But I think I'm going to miss it."

As if on cue, Stacie yawned again. The other Bellas soon followed suit and started laughing at themselves.

"We're getting old," Cynthia Rose said and laughed. "I can remember quite a few times when we'd stay up for thirty-six hours straight."

"That only happened when there was drinking and a Bellas party involved," Flo added with a chuckle.

"That was also when we were all barely of legal drinking age," Jessica said. "It's not as much fun as it used to be."

"Well, I'm going to call it a night," Amy said. "Beca will expect me to be home to watch  _Conan_  with her since it was taped earlier."

"Guys, maybe we should all call it a night," Emily said with a nod of her head toward the bed.

The girls all looked over to the bed and smiled; a few  _aww_ s are softly thrown out. Chloe laid on the bed with her hand gently over her baby bump. She was sound asleep and oblivious to the company in her room.

Without a word, the Bellas quietly left Chloe's room. Aubrey placed a blanket over Chloe and walked to the door. She took one last look back at Chloe with a smile on her face. She flipped the light switch off and softly pulled the door closed.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Chloe woke up around three in the morning, feeling warm and having to use the bathroom. She used the bathroom and decided to brush her teeth before she went back to bed. She got in bed and pushed the covers away from her. The last thought she had was that she hoped she'd be able to get back to sleep. Seconds later, she got what she hoped for.

Chloe slept for a few more hours, waking up just after eight. She had a smile on her face because tonight was the night of the release party for Beca's first solo album. And, hopefully, tonight would be the first night of the rest of her life with Beca. She rolled out of bed and sent a group text to the Bellas, asking about breakfast. She tossed her phone on the bed and went to take a shower.

Chloe stood in the shower, thinking about what she would say to Beca. They had talked before Chloe left for Tampa, and managed to rekindle their friendship to the point they were before the USO Tour. She smiled when she thought of the daily texts Beca sent asking her how she and the baby were doing. Even though Beca had been busy, she still took the time to check up on Chloe, and that meant the world to her.

Chloe kicks herself every day for the way she kept pushing Beca away each time Beca stepped up and tried to renew their friendship. Chloe hated to hurt or disappoint Beca, and yet she managed to do both over and over again. God, she was such an idiot sometimes.

Chloe thought when Beca found out she was pregnant that she would run. And, she did, but she also came back, bringing Chloe prenatal vitamins and healthy food for her and her baby.

Chloe smiled, and her hand went to her baby bump. She found herself doing this often as a way of calming herself. She didn't look as pregnant as she thought she would at six months, and Stacie was right about her boobs. They were bigger and fuller, and she found men and women checking out her chest more than before. Stacie was also right about the fluttering in her tummy. She had started feeling the flutters about a month ago, and it did feel like the baby was touching her insides.

Chloe finished her shower and got dressed. She dried her hair and went light on the makeup. The finishing touch was a light swipe of lipstick.

She felt a small twinge, and put her hand to her side and pressed in to ease the ache before resting her hand on her stomach. She was feeling a bit nauseous. " _Must be nerves_ ," she thought. " _Or maybe it's the Braxton Hicks contractions I read about._ "

Chloe finished getting dressed and checked her phone. She smiled when she saw that Aubrey had texted they should meet at 9:30 in the hotel's restaurant for breakfast. Chloe checked the time and smiled as she left her room.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Amy joined the girls just as they were finishing their breakfast. They decided to do a little sightseeing since most of them hadn't been to L.A. before.

"Chloe, you haven't eaten much," Stacie whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm hungry, but I'm also nauseous," Chloe said and swallowed. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Chloe got up, and Stacie was going to follow her, but Chloe told her she'd rather go alone. Chloe hurried toward the restroom. Stacie kept an eye on her as she ran off.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Aubrey asked Amy.

"Theo is sending a limo to the hotel for us," Amy said. "We need to be ready by seven fifteen."

"And Beca has no idea we're coming?" Stacie asked.

"Nope," Amy responded. "Theo has kept the guest list from her, and you know Beca, she probably didn't even ask who was on it."

The girls chatted about what the release party was going to be like. Chloe returned to the table and said she needed to go back to her room to brush her teeth after throwing up.

"I'll go with you," Aubrey said. "We'll meet you girls in the lobby in about fifteen minutes."

Aubrey and Chloe go to Chloe's room, and she brushed her teeth. They are about to leave when Chloe rushed back into the bathroom. She came back out a few minutes later, and Aubrey asked if she was okay.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said, holding her side. "I'm just really nervous about tonight."

"Relax," Aubrey said. "Beca's going to love that fact that we are all here for her."

"I guess," Chloe said nervously.

"Are you up for sightseeing?" Aubrey asked. "I can tell the girls you're not feeling well and stay with you if you want. They'll understand."

"No, I'll be fine," Chloe said. "I do feel much better after that last round. Let's go."

Chloe and Aubrey met the girls, and they went off on their sightseeing adventure. About two hours into their sightseeing, Chloe started feeling sick again.

"I think I'm going to grab a taxi and go back to the hotel," Chloe told the girls. "I don't know if it's morning sickness, the heat or what, but I'm not feeling so great."

"I'll go back with you," Aubrey said.

"No, Brey," Chloe told her. "You stay and sightsee with Stacie. You've never been to L.A before, and I want you two to see it together. I'll be fine."

"I don't want you going back alone," Aubrey said.

"Brey, I'll be fine," Chloe said again.

"I'll go back with her," Jessica said. "I've been to L.A. before and have seen most of the touristy stuff; I won't be missing much."

"I'll call for a car to take you back," Amy said already on the phone.

It was only a few minutes later when the car pulled up.

"You take care, Chloe," Stacie said as she hugged the redhead. "Get some rest, so you're ready for tonight."

"Take lots of pictures," Chloe said as she and Jessica got into the car.

"Call us if you need us for anything," Cynthia Rose called out.

Chloe smiled and waved as the car pulled away. Aubrey watched with a worried expression as the car drove off.

"Relax, babe," Stacie said. "It's probably a combination of nerves and morning sickness. We'll call and check on her in a little while. Okay?"

Aubrey smiled and nodded her head. She and Stacie joined the other girls as they continued their sightseeing.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"I can't wait to see Beca's expression when she sees us," Jessica said as they drove through the streets of L.A.

"Mm-hmm," Chloe said and swallowed.

"Do other singers come to these release parties?" Jessica asked as she looked out the window. "It would be so cool to see some celebrities."

"Yeah," Chloe said and leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Something in Chloe's voice caused Jessica to turn back and look at her.

"Are you sure you're okay, Chloe?" Jessica asked her brows furrowed in concern. "You look really pale."

"I think I'm going to throw up again," Chloe said and asked the driver to pull over. She barely had time to open the door before she was throwing up.

Jessica pulled Chloe's hair back and held it. She rubbed her hand up and down Chloe's back. When Chloe was done, she looked at Jessica; Jessica noticed she looked paler and her eyes were wide with fright.

Chloe was holding her side, and with tears in her eyes, said, "Jess, I think something's wrong!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:
> 
> The Heart Wants What It Wants by Selena Gomez  
> Tell Me You Love Me by Demi Lovato


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe and Jessica had only been gone about thirty minutes when Aubrey's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and answered right away.

"Hi, Jessica," Aubrey said as she answered the phone. "How's Chloe feeling?"

"We had to rush Chloe to the hospital," Jessica said her voice trembling.

"Oh, my God!" Aubrey yelled. "Is Chloe okay? Is the baby okay?"

Hearing Aubrey's outburst, the Bellas turned to stare at Aubrey

"I don't know yet," Jessica said. "The driver brought us straight to the hospital, and they took Chloe back right away. I'm not family so I can't go back. They need to talk to Chloe's emergency contact, and that's her folks and you. I told them her folks were in Tampa but that you were here in L.A."

"Is everything okay?" Stacie asked.

"What's wrong with Chloe?" Ashley asked.

Aubrey waved her hand to get them all to quiet down. "What hospital, Jess?"

"Um, The L.A. Medical Center," Jessica responded. "I'm in the Emergency Room waiting area."

"Let them know I'm on my way," Aubrey said. "Hang tight. We're coming."

By the time Aubrey ended the call, a limo was pulling up to the curb for them. Amy had immediately called for the limo as soon as she heard Aubrey ask if Chloe and the baby were okay.

As the girls climbed into the limo, Aubrey quickly told them what Jessica had said about Chloe. The ride was quiet as the car made its way to the hospital. Their silent contemplation was broken when Stacie noticed tears in Aubrey's eyes.

"Everything's gonna be okay," Stacie whispered as she put her arm around Aubrey's shoulders. "We have to believe that."

Aubrey nodded her head and wiped at her eyes.

"We should call Beca," Cynthia Rose said. "She'll want to know."

"No," Aubrey said. "Not yet. Let's wait and see what's going on. If I know Chloe, she'll be upset if it turns out to be nothing, and we pulled Beca away from her big night."

"Aubrey's right," Amy said. "I'll call Theo and let him know what's happening. If we need her, he'll be with her and can get her to the hospital."

"That's a good idea, Amy," Stacie said.

The car pulled up to the Emergency Room entrance. Aubrey and Stacie were the first out of the car and went rushing inside; the rest of the Bellas hot on their heels.

"Jessica," Aubrey called out to the younger blonde woman. "Have you heard anything?"

"Not yet," Jessica said as Aubrey pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah," Jessica said as a tear fell. "I was so scared. Chloe was feeling sick and had the driver pull over. She threw up and then grabbed her side and said something was wrong. The driver brought us here right away. She was crying and looked really pale when they took her back."

"You girls take a seat," Aubrey said, wiping her eyes again. "I'll check and see if I can find out anything since I'm her emergency contact. Stacie, come with me?"

"Of course, babe," Stacie said, taking Aubrey's hand.

The rest of the girls found seats and sat to wait. Ashley pulled Jessica to her and rubbed her hand up and down her back in comfort.

"Hi, I'm Aubrey Posen," Aubrey told the nurse at the desk. "I'm the emergency contact for Chloe Beale. She was brought in not too long ago. She's pregnant and was having some pains."

"Just a moment, Ms. Posen," the nurse said. "I'll let the doctor know you're here."

"Thank you," Aubrey said.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca was in the studio rehearsing one of the two songs she would be singing at the release party later that night.

"That was great, Beca," Theo said as the song ended. "I think using  _Human_  as your second song tonight is the right move."

"I'm glad," Beca said, taking a sip from her water bottle. "I know it's just a cover, but I don't want to sing the same two songs everyone's heard already."

"I agree," Theo said. "Now, you better get home. The glam team we set up for you will be at your place in about an hour or so."

"Glam team?" Beca said. "And it's barely Noon; the party doesn't start until eight. It won't take me eight hours to get dressed."

"Trust me," Theo said. "You'll need the team to help you get dressed and ready on time."

"Really?" Beca said, scrunching her nose. "Fun fact about me. I've been dressing myself since I was like five."

Theo laughed and said, "The team is more than just dressing you for tonight. And, don't forget we have that special dinner with Khaled first. I need you ready by five-fifteen at the latest. The car will be there at five-thirty."

"Do I get to pick my outfit?" Beca asked.

"There will be several options for you to choose from," Theo said. "The team will give you the full glamour makeover. Hair, makeup, wardrobe; they can also make any alterations on the spot. This is going to be your life from now on. Get used to it."

"Sounds girly," Beca said. "And, I'm not the girly type. Ask anyone who knows me."

"Whatever," Theo said with a laugh. "Get out of here. I'll see you at dinner. And don't be late!"

Beca gave him a wave as she walked away from him. She was thankful there was very little traffic, and she was home about twenty minutes later. She entered her apartment and looked around.

"Amy?" Beca called out. "Are you here?"

There was no answer, and Beca pulled out her phone to text Amy to see where she was.

_Beca: Where are you? I have a glam team coming to make me over for the party tonight. Thought you might want in._

Beca sent the text and went up to her room. She gathered everything for a quick shower and checked her phone before going into the bathroom.

Beca finished her shower and put on flesh-colored bra and panties since she didn't know what she'd be wearing. She threw on a robe and slipped her feet into her slippers and grabbed her phone.

She furrowed her brow when she saw that Amy hadn't replied to her message. She made herself a sandwich and decided to text Chloe to see how she was doing.

_Beca: Hey! How are you and baby Beale today? I probably won't be able to text later since I have a glam team coming over to get me ready for the release party. Crazy, right? I'll send pictures._

Beca hit send and sat down to eat and wait for Chloe's response. She smiled because she could almost hear the squeal that she's sure Chloe will make when she reads the text.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Beca got up to answer and let the 'glam' team in. She showed them up to her room so they could get set up.

"I need to take care of something while you set up," Beca said from the bedroom doorway.

"No problem," Tracy, the hairstylist, said. "Take your time."

Beca ran back downstairs and cleaned up from her lunch. She then sent Amy and Chloe another text. She was getting worried because neither of them had texted her back. Amy, she could understand; but, Chloe? Ever since they decided to be friends again, Chloe always texted back within a few minutes. The first text she put together was to Amy.

_Beca: Dude, where are you?_

She hit send and immediately pulled up Chloe's text thread.

_Beca: Chloe, please text me back. I'm ready to jump on a plane to Tampa if I don't hear from you soon. Or is this a lavish plan to get me to come to Tampa? Call me._

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The nurse finished her phone conversation and looked at Aubrey. "Ms. Posen, the doctor has asked that I take you back to Ms. Beale."

"I'll go wait with the girls," Stacie said. "You go take care of our girl."

Aubrey nodded and followed the nurse. Stacie went over to the Bellas and sat down.

"Aubrey is going back to see Chloe and talk to the doctor," Stacie told them.

Amy came in and went to the Bellas. "Theo knows something's going on with Chloe and asked that we let him know as soon as we know something definite. He'll make sure to get Beca here if this is where she needs to be. He'll take care of everything with the release part and tell Khaled."

"Now we wait," Ashley said.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Brey!" Chloe said as soon as she saw Aubrey. Aubrey quickly engulfed the teary-eyed redhead in a hug. "I'm so scared, Brey."

"I know, sweetie," Aubrey said. "I know."

"Ms. Beale," a doctor said as he came into the room. I'm Dr. Maxwell." He turned to Aubrey as he looked down at his notes. "Are you Ms. Posen?"

Aubrey nodded, and the doctor looked back at Chloe. "We think you have appendicitis. I want to do a sonogram first to confirm that everything is okay with the baby before we discuss options. Is that alright with you?"

Chloe swallowed hard and whispered, "Okay."

Dr. Maxwell nodded and left to get the sonogram machine.

Aubrey helped Chloe undress and put on a hospital gown. Chloe laid back down, and Aubrey grabbed her hand. "Chloe, did anyone call your folks?"

"Not yet," Chloe said. "I wanted to know something before I worried them."

"I'll call them as soon as the doctor tells us what's happening," Aubrey said.

"I'm so scared, Brey," Chloe said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Do you want me to get Beca here?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes. No," Chloe said. "Um, let's wait until we know something. Please?"

"Okay," Aubrey said, and the doctor came in with a nurse.

The nurse plugged in the machine and got it started. The doctor helped connect everything and then turned to Chloe.

"The sonogram will give us a clear picture of the status of the baby; it will also show anything else that might be going on inside. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Chloe said with a nod. She grabbed Aubrey's hand as she tried to relax.

Meanwhile, out in the waiting room, Amy is looking at her phone.

"Beca just texted me asking me where I was," Amy said. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," Emily said. "She's used to you not responding right away. Let's not upset her unless we have to."

Amy nodded and put her phone away.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Okay, Ms. Beale," Dr. Maxwell said. "Just relax."

Chloe squeezed Aubrey's hand as the doctor did the sonogram. He tapped on the keyboard and studied the monitor. He leaned in to get a closer look as he moved the wand over to Chloe's right side.

"Book an OR," Dr. Maxwell told the nurse. "And get my team together. We need to get that appendix out."

"Yes, doctor," the nurse said and rushed out.

"You're going to do surgery?" Aubrey asked, her voice quivering slightly. "Will the baby be okay?"

Chloe looked at the doctor with tears in her eyes.

"The baby should be fine," Dr. Maxwell said. "Normally, we would keep the mother-to-be on an antibiotic IV drip for a few days to see if that would help. From what I can tell the appendix is inflamed, and if we don't perform the surgery, it could burst, which will make things worse. I do need to warn you that there are some risks. There is a slight chance the surgery will cause a miscarriage."

Chloe let out a small sob and clung to Aubrey.

"Don't worry," Dr. Maxwell said reassuringly. "I am very optimistic that you and your daughter will both come out of this just fine. After surgery, we will need to keep you here for at least a week so that we can monitor the two of you. We'll discuss what happens next once we are sure everything is okay. Do you have any questions?"

"I'm having a girl?" Chloe said in wonder.

"You didn't know?" Dr. Maxwell asked. "I'm sorry; I should have asked."

"It's okay," Chloe said, smiling through her tears. "I wanted it to be a surprise, but I'm glad I know now." She looked to see a big smile on Aubrey's face. "Don't tell anyone, Brey."

"I won't," Aubrey said as two nurses came in and the doctor stepped out of the room.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you'll have to go to the waiting room. We're taking her directly to the OR now."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "Hang in there, Chloe. We'll all be here when you come out. We love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said through her tears. "Can you, um, can you let Beca know what's going on and see if she can be here when I wake up?"

"I'll take care of it," Aubrey said. Seeing Chloe's worried look, she added, "She'll be here, and you and the baby will be fine. Don't worry."

The nurses started wheeling the bed out. Aubrey grabbed Chloe's things and followed until she reached the door to the waiting room. She took a deep breath and went out to talk to the Bellas.

The Bellas hurried over to Aubrey as soon as they saw her.

"How is she?" Stacie asked.

"Is the baby okay?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"I need to call her folks, and then I'll tell you everything," Aubrey said as she pulled out her phone.

Aubrey's hands were shaking, and Stacie took the phone from her. She pulled up Charlotte Beale's number and made the call.

"Thanks," Aubrey mumbled as Stacie handed her the phone.

"Aubrey, dear," Charlotte said as she answered the call. "How's L.A.? Have you seen Beca yet?"

"Um, no, not yet," Aubrey said. "I have you on speaker with all the Bellas. Charlotte, I'm calling because Chloe's in the hospital."

"What?" Charlotte gasped. "Is she, um, is she okay? And the baby?"

"She will be," Aubrey said. "She has appendicitis, and they just took her to surgery. The doctor said if he doesn't take it out, it could burst. The baby is fine so far. There are some risks to the baby, but the doctor is confident that both of them will pull through without any problems."

"Thank God," Charlotte said. "Tell Chloe that Carl and I will be there as soon as we can get a flight. Take care of our babies until we get there, okay?"

"We will," Aubrey said as a tear fell down her cheek. "She's at the L.A. Medical Center. I think you should plan to come straight here from the airport."

"Mrs. B," Amy said. "Let us know your flight info, and I'll have a car waiting for you to bring you here."

"Thank you, Amy," Mrs. Beale said. "Please call us as soon as Chloe is out of surgery. Let her know we love her and we'll see her soon. We love you girls, too."

Aubrey ended the call, and the girls all sat back in their seats.

"Amy," Aubrey said, getting her attention. "Can you call Theo and tell him about the surgery? And also tell him we need Beca here. Chloe asked for her to be here when she woke up from surgery."

"On it," Amy said and pulled out her phone. She walked outside to make the call.

"I'm going to find a cafeteria or someplace to get coffee," Emily said as she stood. "Anyone want anything?"

"I'll go with you," Cynthia Rose said.

"Me, too," Ashley said. "Jessica, Lily? Do you want anything?"

"I'll walk with you guys," Jessica said.

"Me, too," Lily said.

"I'd like a coffee," Aubrey said. "Cream, two sugars, please."

"Same for me," Stacie said.

"I don't want coffee, but I'll go see what else they have," Flo said. She glanced out the window and saw Amy pacing as she talked on the phone. "Um, you guys go ahead. I'll wait and see if Amy wants anything."

Emily nodded, and the girls left to find a place to get some coffee. Amy came back in a few minutes later.

"Theo is going to get Beca and bring her straight here," Amy said. "He already told Khaled what was going on and he said he would take care of the release party and to tell Beca not to worry about it."

"That's good," Aubrey said. "Thanks, Amy."

"Amy, do you want coffee or anything?" Flo asked. "The other girls went looking for the cafeteria."

"I'll go with you," Amy said.

Flo and Amy left. Aubrey put her head on Stacie's shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" Stacie asked Aubrey.

"I'm really scared, Stace," Aubrey said her voice quiet. "Chloe was really scared, too. I hated having to leave her. The doctor sounded confident that everything would be okay, but there's still the possibility that she could lose the baby. I don't know what she'll do if that happens." Aubrey let out a small sob. "She's my best friend, and I feel so helpless."

Stacie held Aubrey as she cried. "She's a fighter, Brey," Stacie whispered. "She'll come through this fine. We need to keep our thoughts positive."

Aubrey nodded and wiped her face. The couple sat quietly, holding each other as they waited for word on their friend.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca was enjoying being pampered and having someone else do all the work to get her ready. She had already picked out an outfit to wear, and the hairstylist was working on her hair.

"I think someone's knocking on the door," Fran, the makeup artist said. "If you want, I'll go down and check."

"If you don't mind," Beca said. "Thanks."

Fran left and came back moments later with Theo.

"Theo, what are you doing here?" Beca asked. "It's not even four yet."

"Um, could you guys give us a minute?" Theo asked the team.

"What's going on, Theo?" Beca asked as she sat up straight in the chair.

Theo proceeded to tell Beca about Chloe being in surgery at The L.A. Medical Center. Beca's face went pale, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. Theo assured her the Bellas were at the hospital so she wasn't alone.

"What about, um, the, what about the baby?"

"So far, the baby is fine," Theo said. "I spoke with Amy and she asked me to get you to the hospital as soon as possible. Chloe's asking for you to be there."

Beca nodded and let out the breath she had been holding. She got up on wobbly legs and went to her closet. She dressed quickly and threw on a pair of sneakers and was ready to go.

Beca met Theo downstairs as he was thanking the glam team. The group walked out together, and Theo led Beca to their car and got in. The car pulled off, and Beca took out her phone and placed a call.

"Beca," Amy said as she answered the call. "Are you on your way?"

"Yeah," Beca said quietly. "Theo told me everything. Have you heard anything yet?"

"No," Amy said. "Nothing yet."

"Um, how are Aubrey and the others holding up?" Beca asked.

"They're doing as well as can be expected," Amy said.

"How about you?" Beca asked. "Are you okay?"

"Just get here soon," Amy said.

"I'll be there as quick as I can," Beca said and ended the call.

"Beca is on her way," Amy told the girls. "Theo explained everything we knew so far."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Twenty minutes later, the car arrived at the hospital.

"I'm going to drop you off and then go see Khaled about the release party," Theo said as they pulled up to the Emergency Room entrance. "Keep us posted on how Chloe's doing."

Beca nodded as she hurried out of the car and ran into the hospital. She looked around and saw the Bellas and hurried over to them. They all stood, and Beca stopped in front of them.

"Any word yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," Aubrey said. "Hopefully, it won't be much longer."

"What happened?" Beca asked. "And how are you guys all here?"

"Amy flew us all in," Emily said. "We wanted to surprise you."

"Well, color me surprised," Beca said with a slight laugh.

Stacie smiled and said, "Sit down." They all sat, and Stacie told Beca everything that happened earlier that day.

"Has anyone called her parents?" Beca asked.

"I did," Aubrey said. "They're going to catch the first flight they could to be here."

"That's good," Beca said and chewed on her bottom lip. "How long has she been in surgery?"

"Not quite an hour," Aubrey said. "I think it may take a bit longer with her being pregnant."

"Right," Beca said.

"I'm glad you're here," Aubrey said, looking at Beca.

"Theo said something about Chloe asking for me to be here."

"She did."

"Then, why would I be anywhere else?"

Aubrey smiled and pulled her into a side hug. "Good."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

About an hour later, the doctor came out to speak to Aubrey and the girls.

"The surgery went well," Dr. Maxwell said. "It took a little longer than normal because of the pregnancy, but Miss Beale and the baby are both fine. She's in recovery and will remain there until she wakes up. We will need to keep her here about a week so that we can monitor them both. She's out of the woods for now, but the next week will be stressful for her. I see she already has a great support system seeing you all here; she'll need you."

"So, there's still a possibility she could lose the baby?" Beca asked.

"Yes," Dr. Maxwell said. "But at this point, I believe the chances are quite slim of that happening."

"Can we see her?" Aubrey asked.

"Not yet," Dr. Maxwell said. "When she wakes up, we will put her in a room. You'll be able to see her once she's settled."

"How long will that be?" Stacie asked.

"About an hour or so," Dr. Maxwell replied. "I'll let the nurse know to inform you when Miss Beale has been moved."

"Thank you, doctor," Aubrey said.

Dr. Maxwell nodded and walked away. The girls all breathe a collective sigh of relief. Chloe wasn't totally out of the woods yet, but things were looking good.

Beca wiped her hands down her face and plopped down in the nearest chair. She put her elbows on her knees and held her head in her hand.

"You okay?" Stacie asked, sitting next to Beca.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Just relieved."

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Emily suggested. "We can grab something in the cafeteria and be back here by the time Chloe gets to a room."

"That's a good idea, Em," Beca said.

"I'm going to call Charlotte and Carl," Aubrey said. "Let them know what's going on."

"Meet us in the cafeteria when you're done," Stacie said as she stood. "I'll get you something."

"Okay," Aubrey said and gave Stacie a quick kiss.

The rest of the girls stood and followed Stacie and Emily to the cafeteria. Beca hung back for a minute as she saw that Aubrey was a bit anxious.

"Do you want me to call them?" Beca said as Aubrey stood there with her phone in her hand.

"I got this," Aubrey said. "Thanks."

"I'll wait with you," Beca said and stood there as Aubrey made the call.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

It was about fifteen minutes later when Beca and Aubrey walked into the cafeteria and saw the Bellas.

"I'm going to get something and meet you over there," Beca said and went to the food lines.

Aubrey made her way to the table and sat in the vacant seat next to Stacie.

"The Beales will arrive at around 11:00 am tomorrow," Aubrey said.

"I'll schedule the car to pick them up," Amy said.

"Thanks, Amy," Aubrey said.

"Here," Stacie said and pushed a salad in front of Aubrey.

"Thanks," Aubrey said.

Beca came to the table and sat next to Jessica. "I was thinking," Beca said. "Chloe is probably going to be groggy when she wakes up, so I think you all should go to the release party. I'll stay with her tonight, so she isn't alone."

"You should be the one going," Aubrey said. "Chloe will be upset if you miss your first release party because of her."

"Theo and Khaled are taking care of that," Beca said. "I'll have other release parties. I think you girls should go."

"We're not going if you're not going," Cynthia Rose said, and the rest agreed.

"Someone should stay with Chloe," Beca said. "And, she asked that I be here when she wakes up, so I'm not going."

"I have an idea," Ashley said. "What if you get ready here? That way, you'll be here when Chloe wakes up and can go to the party after. We all know she's going to insist that you go, and we also know you can't resist when she uses that Chloe pout on you."

Beca scoffed as Ashley continued. "One of us will stay, and the rest can go to the party. You can always come back after."

"That's actually a pretty good plan," Aubrey said. "I'll stay with Chloe."

"No, I'll stay," Jessica said. "I'm exhausted, and after seeing Chloe like that earlier, I want to make sure she's okay. Plus, I don't feel much like partying."

"Are you sure, Jessica?" Aubrey asked, and the blonde nodded.

"What do you say, Beca?" Stacie asked.

Beca looked around the table as all eyes were on her. "Fine," she finally said. "I'll call Theo and let him know I'll be at the party. I'll also ask him to send someone over with the outfit I picked out to wear. But, I'm not leaving until I know Chloe is awake and okay."

"Fair enough," Aubrey said.

"It's already after six, so why don't you girls go back to the hotel and get ready?" Beca said. "I know everyone wants to see her, but she'll probably be tired, and we should let her rest. I'll let Chloe know what's going on when she wakes up and meet you at the party later."

The girls all agree, and after they finished eating, Amy had the limo pick them up to take them to the hotel. Jessica and Beca went back to the waiting room.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

In the recovery room, a nurse saw Chloe start to fidget.

"Miss Beale?" the nurse called. "Can you open your eyes for me?"

Chloe mumbled and moved her legs.

"Can you open your eyes?" a voice said again.

"Mmmm," Chloe moaned.

She opened her eyes and shut them again. She did this a couple of times before her eyes opened completely. She blinked a couple of times.

"There you are," a jovial voice said. "I'm Lisa, and I'll be your nurse until we can get you up to a room. Are you in any pain?"

"Hmm, not really," Chloe mumbled. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide, and she put her hand on her stomach. "My baby?"

"Your baby is fine," Lisa said with a smile. "We're closely monitoring you both. Your surgery went well, and everything is looking good so far. I'm going to let your doctor know you're awake and he'll come to talk to you. Okay?"

"M'kay," Chloe mumbled and laid back on the bed.

A few minutes later, Dr. Maxwell came in. "Miss Beale, how are we doing? Are you in any pain?"

"Just a little in my side," Chloe said.

"That's normal," Dr. Maxwell said. "I'll have the nurse give you something mild for the pain. Your surgery went well. We were lucky and got to your appendix before it burst. Your vitals are all stable, and the baby's vitals are as well, and we'll continue to monitor you both. We have a room for you, and we'll be taking you up there shortly."

"Will my baby be okay?" Chloe asked.

"I believe you and your baby are going to be fine," Dr. Maxwell said. "There's still a minimal chance something could happen, but we're going to do everything to make sure you leave the hospital still pregnant. You do remember that we're going keep you here for a week to monitor you both?"

Chloe nodded.

"Good. I have to go, but I want you to get some rest, and I'll come by and check on you in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay," Chloe said. "Is, um. Did my friends leave?"

"I don't think so," Dr. Maxwell said. "I'll have a nurse let them know when you're settled in your room. I know they're anxious to see you."

"Thank you, doctor," Chloe said.

"You're welcome," Dr. Maxwell responded. "I'll see you later."

Dr. Maxwell left, and Chloe let out a sigh of relief. She wiped at the tears that had gathered in her eyes and laid her hands protectively over her stomach.

"Did you hear that, baby girl?" Chloe muttered. "We're going to be okay."

Chloe had a smile on her face and tears in her eyes as she continued to whisper to her unborn child.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca was getting changed when the nurse came and told Jessica that Chloe was in her room. Jessica sent a quick text to Beca with the room number and to let her know that's where she was going to be. She also sent a quick text to Aubrey, letting her know Chloe was in a room.

Jessica walked into Chloe's room to find Chloe with several machines attached to her. Chloe looked at her with a faint smile.

"Hey," Chloe said.

"Hey," Jessica said. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," Chloe said. "And tired."

"That's okay," Jessica said. "Get some rest. I'll be here for awhile."

"Did Beca come?"

"She did. She's changing for the party and should be here any minute."

Jessica told Chloe that the rest of the girls were going to the party to support Beca and had already left to get ready. Chloe looked like she was going to say something when Beca came hurrying into the room.

"I'm here, I'm here," Beca said a little breathless. She dropped a bag near the door and walked over toward Chloe's bed.

"Gee, Becs," Chloe said with a tired grin. "You didn't have to get all dolled up just for little ole me."

Jessica laughed at the look on Beca's face as she looked down at her jumpsuit.

"Funny, Chlo," Beca deadpanned as she made her way to the side of the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Chloe said. "Just tired."

"I already called for the car to pick me up," Beca said. "But, if you need or want me to stay, I'll stay."

"No, Becs," Chloe said. "Jessica's here. You should go. I'm probably going to sleep anyway. I'm just-. I needed to see you. But I'm good now."

Beca smiled at Chloe. "Okay. But, I'm leaving early, and coming back to relieve Jessica so she can get some rest."

"Beca," Chloe said.

"No," Beca interrupted. "This is not a negotiation."

"Thanks, Beca," Jessica said. "And don't worry. If anything happens before you get back, I'll call or text you. Okay?"

"That sounds like a good plan," Beca said. "Right, Chlo?"

"Right," Chloe said as she tried, and failed, to hold back a yawn.

"Get some rest," Beca said. She bent over and kissed Chloe on the forehead. She then leaned down and whispered in Chloe's ear, "I love you, Chlo."

"I know," Chloe mumbled, her eyes already drifting closed.

Seconds later, Beca smiled as she heard light snores coming from the redhead. Her phone pinged, and she took it out to read the text.

"Looks like my car is here," Beca told Jessica. "I have to go, but I'll only be a couple of hours."

"Knock 'em dead," Jessica said with a smile. "And tell one of the girls to make sure to get you on video singing."

"I will," Beca said as she moved toward the door. "If she wakes up, let her know I'll be back soon."

"I will," Jessica said.

Beca remained by the door looking at Chloe and showing no indication she was ready to leave.

"Go," Jessica said, causing Beca to look at her. "It's all good here."

Beca nodded and said, "Thanks." She opened the door, and with one last look back, she left Chloe's room.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca found Theo as soon as she arrived at the release party. They discussed Beca's performance and decided she would do one song instead of two. After that, Khaled requested she remains until at least ten-thirty to do a few interviews and get pictures. Beca agreed and went to find the Bellas.

"Beca!" Stacie called out and waved her over.

"Hey," Beca said in greeting to everyone.

"How's Chloe?" Aubrey asked.

"She woke up and is doing as well as can be expected," Beca said. "She was sleeping again when I left."

Aubrey breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear."

"Yeah," Beca said, looking around the room. "I talked to Theo, and Khaled said I have to stay until at least ten-thirty. After that, I am free to go."

"I know you want to get back to Chloe," Aubrey said. "But, she's in good hands. Stay and enjoy yourself. You deserve it."

"You're right," Beca said. "But I'm just worried. Even the slightest possibility of something going wrong is too much."

"Here, Beca," Amy said. "I want to make a toast."

Beca turned to Amy and was handed a shot. Beca took the shot, and Amy raised her glass. The other Bellas followed suit.

"To Beca," Amy said. "Congratulations on your first album."

"Hear, hear," the girls all shouted and downed the shots.

Beca downed her shot. "Thanks!"

Beca mingled and had pictures taken with various entertainers. She had an interview, and then Theo pulled her aside to tell her they were ready for her performance.

"Ladies and gentleman," Theo called out from the small stage. "If I may have your attention, please."

Everyone quieted down and looked toward the stage. The Bellas knew it was time for Beca to sing and made their way closer to the stage.

Theo introduced Beca, and she came to the stage amidst applause and cheering. She waited for the crowd to quiet down.

"Thank you," Beca said. "This song will be the third single released from my album. It's called  _Madly Truly Deeply_." The music started and Beca began to sing.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._   
_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._   
_I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do_   
_I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning._   
_A reason for living. A deeper meaning._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._   
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._   
_I want to lay like this forever._   
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_   
_I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry_   
_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty._   
_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_   
_The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,_   
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._   
_I want to lay like this forever,_   
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can you see it baby?_   
_You don't have to close your eyes_   
_'Cause it's standing right before you._   
_All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._   
_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._   
_I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_   
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._   
_I want to lay like this forever._   
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_   
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._   
_I want to live like this forever._   
_Until the sky falls down on me_

The song ended, and the crowd cheered and applauded. Beca took a bow and walked off the stage with a big smile on her face.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

It was close to eleven when Beca and the Bellas left the party. She and Aubrey took Beca's car back to the hospital while Amy took the Bellas to their hotel in the limo.

Beca and Aubrey entered Chloe's room to find the redhead and Jessica watching television with the sound turned down low.

"Hey," Beca said, causing both girls to look over.

"Hey," Chloe said and smiled.

"What are you doing awake?" Beca asked as she stood next to Chloe's bed.

"I don't know," Chloe said. "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep."

"And she decided I needed to stay awake so she could badger me with questions on what I thought was happening at the party," Jessica said with a smile.

Chloe grinned sheepishly. "I was wondering if there were any celebrities besides you there."

Beca blushed. "The Bellas have pictures. I'm sure they'll show them to you tomorrow."

"How are you feeling?" Aubrey asked.

"Pretty good," Chloe said.

"Well, Beca's driver is waiting downstairs to take us to the hotel," Aubrey said.

Jessica stood and stretched. "It has been a long day, and I can't wait to get to bed."

"I'm going to change before you leave," Beca said, grabbing her bag. "I won't be long."

Aubrey chatted with Jessica and Chloe, telling them about the party. Beca came back dressed in jeans and a plain blue t-shirt.

"We should go," Aubrey said.

"Thanks for everything today, Jess," Chloe said sincerely.

"No thanks necessary," Jessica said. "Any of us would have done the same thing."

Jessica leaned over and hugged Chloe. "Sleep well."

"You, too," Chloe said.

Jessica stepped away, and Aubrey took her place. She hugged Chloe and kissed the side of her head. "If you need anything during the night, don't hesitate to call."

"We will," Chloe said. "Good night, you two."

"We'll see you later," Beca said. "Be safe."

Aubrey and Jessica both smiled and left the room. Beca waited until they were gone before sitting on the side of Chloe's bed.

"How are you really feeling?" Beca asked.

"I'm fine," Chloe said. She sighed and whispered, "I'm still scared."

Beca pulled Chloe to her and held her as Chloe snuggled as best she could into Beca, not letting the IV or monitors hinder her.

"So am I," Beca said, her throat thick with tears. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost either one of you."

Chloe blinked her eyes a few times to hold back her tears. She pulled back from Beca and looked her in the eye as she wiped a tear from Beca's cheek.

"Don't worry about us," Chloe said, trying to sound positive. "We're going to be just fine."

Beca swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her head. "You're right."

Chloe laid back, and Beca wiped her face with her hands. "You should get some rest. I'll be here if you need anything."

"I am kind of tired," Chloe said.

A few minutes later, Chloe was asleep, and Beca settled herself in the chair next to the bed. She took Chloe's hand, laid her head back, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used: Madly Truly Deeply by Savage Garden


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Beca was awakened by someone shaking her shoulder. She lifted her head to find a woman standing over her.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" the woman asked quietly.

"Um, sure," Beca said her voice rough from having just woken up.

Beca looked over at Chloe. She was still asleep, so Beca stood and followed the woman out of the room.

Beca listened to what the woman had to say and stood there unsure of what to say or do. "Um, her parents will be here later this morning. I think you should talk to them about this."

"That's fine," the woman said. "I didn't want to upset Ms. Beale but needed to let somewhere be aware of the situation. Here's my card. Have her call me or her parents come to my office. And, please let them know that I would like to speak with someone as soon as possible so we can work something out."

"Of course," Beca said.

The woman walked away and Beca stood looking at the card the woman gave her. She took out her phone and sent a text.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Amy was having breakfast with the Bellas when her phone pinged. She pulled it out of her pocket and read the text.

_Beca: I need to talk to you. Can you come to the hospital as soon as you get this?_

Amy furrowed her brow as she read the text again. Aubrey looked over and asked, "Everything okay, Amy?"

"Um, yeah," Amy said. "I just got a weird text from Beca."

"Is it about Chloe?" Aubrey asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm not sure," Amy said. "Although, if it was I'm sure she would have called you."

"What did she say?" Stacie asked.

"She said she needed to talk to me and asked me to come to the hospital as soon as I saw the message," Amy replied.

"It has to be about Chloe," Aubrey said and stood up. "Let's go."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Stacie said as she grabbed Aubrey's arm. "Let's not panic. She would have called you if it was important. Not everyone's done eating yet. We can all go to the hospital together as soon as  _everyone_  is finished."

"Fine," Aubrey huffs. "Amy, please let Beca know we'll be there in about forty-five minutes."

"Okay," Amy said and immediately responded to Beca's text.

Her phone pinged within seconds with a simple "K" from Beca.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The girls arrived at the hospital and got to the floor Chloe is on. Aubrey stopped them by the waiting room.

"Let me and Amy go in first," Aubrey said. "Find out what's going on. Then you can all go in to visit Chloe."

The girls agree, and Aubrey and Amy make their way to Chloe's room. Chloe is sitting up eating from a breakfast tray. Beca jumped up as soon as they entered and hurried over to them and stopped them at the door.

"Hey," Beca said quietly. "Um, I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you." She glanced over her shoulder at Chloe, and back to the two blondes. She looked at Aubrey. "I think you should come, too."

"Okay," Aubrey said, furrowing her brow. "Let me say hi to Chloe and we'll go get coffee."

"Okay," Beca said.

"Hey, what are you guys whispering about over there?" Chloe asked.

"Just checking to see how your night was," Aubrey said with a smile. She walked over and gave Chloe a quick hug. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better," Chloe said with a sigh. "I love you guys, but I can't wait for my mom to get here."

"They should be here around Noon or a little after," Amy said. "I have a car picking them up and bringing them straight here."

"Thanks, Amy," Chloe said with a smile.

"You don't mind if we steal Beca away to get some coffee in her, do you?" Aubrey asked. "I'll ask Stacie to sit with you while we're gone."

"I don't mind," Chloe said. "Just make sure you bring her back."

Beca smiled and said, "I'll be back."

Aubrey texted Stacie and a few minutes later, Stacie and Emily came through the door. Emily rushed over to Chloe and hugged her.

"I'm so glad everything's okay," Emily said. "You gave us quite a scare."

"We'll be back in about half an hour," Beca said. "You two stay with her until we get back."

"Don't worry," Stacie said. "We'll keep an eye on Mama and Baby Beale."

Beca led Aubrey and Amy out of the room and down to the cafeteria. They all got coffee and found a table.

"What's wrong?" Aubrey asked as soon as they were seated.

"A woman from the finance office here at the hospital came to see me earlier this morning," Beca said. "Chloe doesn't have any insurance and they wanted to know how she plans to pay for her hospital stay."

"What?" Aubrey asked. "How does she not have insurance?"

"I know she was on her dad's policy through his job," Beca said. "But she's twenty-seven, so that means that her insurance under him expired last year. I'm not sure how she's been paying for her OB appointments, but my guess is her parents have been taking care of it. I told the woman Carl and Charlotte would be here later today and she should talk to them."

"Why did you only want to talk to Amy?" Aubrey asked.

"I was going to ask her to float me a loan so I could pay for everything," Beca said. "Just in case we needed it."

"That's going to be a lot of money, Beca," Aubrey said. "She not only has a week's hospital stay, but she also has the surgery costs, follow-up visits. Plus, she'll need some type of coverage for when the baby is born."

"I know," Beca said. "But I don't know what else to do. I don't think the Beales have that kind of money to pay."

"I'll pay it," Amy said.

"Really? Thanks, Amy," Beca said. "I'll pay you back with the money I get from my record and album sales. We'll work out a reasonable payment plan."

"No," Amy said. "I mean, I'll just pay it. She's family and I have the means."

"Amy, are you sure about this?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes," Amy said.

"Thanks, Amy," Beca said. "That's very generous. We'll only ask you to if the Beales aren't able to pay. Okay?"

"Fine," Amy said.

The three sat there sipping their coffee. After a few minutes of silence, Beca asked, "What is she going to do once she's out of the hospital? We can't have Amy paying for everything."

"I can," Amy said.

"We know you can," Aubrey said. "But you shouldn't have to."

"Let's wait until the Beales get here," Amy said. "Then we can discuss everything with them. Let's get through this week and worry about later, later."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "Don't say anything to Chloe yet. We don't need her stressing out about it."

"Agreed," Beca said.

"I won't say anything," Amy said.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Chloe's parents arrived at about twelve-thirty. They were there for about twenty minutes when Stacie, Aubrey, and Amy came back into the room. The girls greeted the Beales, and Stacie and Aubrey chatted with them.

Amy gave Chloe a small gift bag and while she was busy with that, Beca pulled Charlotte aside and asked if she could speak to her and Carl out in the hallway.

They told Chloe they'd be back and followed Beca. Once they found a quiet place to sit and talk, Beca explained about the woman who came to talk to her about Chloe not having any insurance and gave them her card.

"She said to call her or go to her office," Beca said. "I, um, told Aubrey and Amy about it and Amy said, if you can't pay, she will."

"That's very generous of her," Charlotte said.

"That's how Amy is," Beca said with a smile.

"I hate to say it," Carl said. "But, we may have to take her up on her offer. Chloe isn't under my policy anymore and we don't have that kind of money. We're barely paying for her OB checkups. If we have to, we could take out a loan to pay for all that's happening now, but she'll still need insurance to help pay for everything from here on."

"We're here to help Chloe in any way we can," Beca said.

"Thank you, Beca," Charlotte said and hugged her. "Chloe needs to know this. I'll tell her after we talk to the finance office. Would you mind asking Amy to come out here? I'd like to talk to her before we go see this woman-" She stopped and looked at the card Beca gave her. "Carol Thompson. I don't want to have to worry about this, and Chloe and the baby, too."

"I'll send her out," Beca said.

Beca entered the room and Chloe looked behind her. "Where are my folks?"

"Oh, um, they were going to get something to eat," Beca said. "They haven't eaten since early this morning."

"Oh, okay," Chloe said and went back to chatting with Aubrey and Stacie.

Beca walked over to Amy and quietly said, "Mrs. Beale would like to talk to you. She asked me to send you to her. Can you tell her that I told Chloe they were getting something to eat?"

"Okay," Amy said. "Is this about the hospital bill?"

Beca nodded and Amy left the room. Beca went over to the bed and Chloe took her hand and smiled at her. Beca gave Chloe's hand a gentle squeeze and smiled back at her.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca was anxious as she waited for Amy and the Beales to get back. The girls had gone to the waiting room so Chloe could rest; she had fallen asleep less than five minutes after they were gone.

Beca stayed by Chloe's bedside holding her hand. She didn't know how but she had to come up with something to help Chloe and her parents with the medical costs Chloe would be incurring.

Beca sat, quietly thinking; she cringed a bit when her thoughts turned to Chicago. He is the father of Chloe's baby, shouldn't he hold some responsibility for their care?

" _Maybe I need to find a lawyer and see what options there might be_ ," Beca thought. " _I won't tell Chloe in case it's a dead end. I should talk to Aubrey; she may have some insight into pursuing this_."

Beca had been sitting for about an hour, going over different scenarios in her head on what to do. "I'm getting a headache," Beca mumbled as she used her free hand to rub her forehead.

"Good afternoon, Miss Mitchell," Dr. Maxwell said as he came into Chloe's room.

"Oh, hey, doc," Beca said. "How's everything looking?"

"Miss Beale and her baby are both doing well," Dr. Maxwell said. "I think we'll have them both out of here by the end of the week."

"I like the sound of that," Chloe said with a sleepy smile.

"I'm glad you're awake," Dr. Maxwell said. "I have a few things to discuss with you if you're up to it."

"Oh, that's fine. I'll just wait outside," Beca said, standing to leave so the doctor could talk to Chloe.

Chloe wouldn't let go of Beca's hand. "No," Chloe said tightening her hold on Beca's hand and looking at the doctor. "Dr. Maxwell, anything you have to say you can say in front of Beca. I give you my permission."

Beca was conflicted but Dr. Maxwell nodded. "Okay."

"I can stay?"

"As long as Miss Beale is okay with it," Dr. Maxwell said.

"Please, Beca?" Chloe pleaded.

Beca nodded and sat back down in her chair.

"Go ahead, doctor," Chloe said.

"Okay," Dr. Maxwell said looking down at Chloe's chart. "You've listed your permanent address as being in Tampa, Florida. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Chloe said. "I actually moved in with my parents when I found out I was pregnant."

"We may have a problem," Dr. Maxwell said.

Beca felt Chloe's hand tighten in hers.

"What kind of problem?" Chloe asked nervously.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to fly," Dr. Maxwell said. "At least not until after the baby is born."

Chloe looked at Beca and Beca looked at Chloe.

"Would it hurt the baby if I did?" Chloe asked. "Just to get back home?"

"There is a very good chance it will," Dr. Maxwell said. "The usual recovery time for an appendectomy, meaning getting back to normal activities, is three to four weeks. Your pregnancy extends that by about the same amount of time. By the time you would be considered fully recovered you'll be almost eight months pregnant. By that point, if you fly the risks are higher for a number of issues I don't want to scare you with. I highly recommend that you make some arrangements to stay in L.A. We can put you on hospitalized bedrest if we have to and you can remain here until it's safe. But, I think it will be in your best interest to refrain from flying until some time after the baby is born."

"She can stay with me," Beca quickly said. "I have the room. She can stay as long as she likes."

"Beca," Chloe said. "I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking," Beca said. "I'm offering. Just say yes. Besides, that was the original plan, remember?"

With an apologetic look and tears in her eyes, Chloe said, "Okay. Thank you, Beca."

"Okay?" Beca asked.

"Okay," Choe said with a laugh.

"I'm glad that's settled," Dr. Maxwell said. "Now it's almost dinner time and you need to eat. I know it's just liquids now but tomorrow you'll be on soft food. By the time you leave here, you'll be back to eating whatever you want."

"Pizza," Chloe said. "I want pizza."

"I promise that the day you leave here," Beca said with a smile, "I'll buy you the biggest pizza out there."

"You heard her, Doc," Chloe said. "I have a witness, Mitchell, so you can't back out."

Dr. Maxwell chuckled. "I'll remind you on your way out."

"Thanks," Chloe said and giggled.

"Did you have a fetal anatomy scan?" Dr. Maxwell asked. "It's usually done at around twenty weeks."

"No," Chloe said. "My OB in Tampa mentioned it, but it wasn't done."

Beca squirmed a bit in her chair. She had a feeling the scan wasn't done because of the cost.

"We'll do one," Dr. Maxwell said. "It will give us a much more detailed picture of your baby and how she's doing. I want to make sure that everything is going as well as we think it is."

"Um, okay, if you think that's best," Chloe said.

"Great," Dr. Maxwell said. "I'll schedule it for tomorrow."

"Uh, doc, could you hold off on that?" Beca asked, causing Chloe to look at her. "I think you should talk to your folks first."

"Why?" Chloe asked, clearly confused.

"That's fine," Dr. Maxwell said. "It's more precautionary than anything else, so we can wait or not do it all."

"Thanks," Beca said.

Dr. Maxwell nodded at Beca and then looked to Chloe. "I'd like to get you out of bed and walking around. We'll start off with just five minutes walking around your room. We can start that tomorrow, and if all goes well, on Tuesday we can have you do ten minutes. Maybe get you out of your room for a bit. The exercise will be good for you. And, I want you to stop if you get tired or feel dizzy."

Dr. Maxwell looked down at Chloe's chart again. "That's about it. Do you have any questions?"

"I can't think of anything," Chloe said.

"That's fine," Dr. Maxwell reassured her. "If you have any, don't hesitate to have a nurse page me."

"Thank you," Chloe said.

"I'm sure you both have a lot to talk about," Dr. Maxwell said. "I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks, doc," Beca said as Dr. Maxwell left the room. "Wow. Not being able to fly; that's something else."

"It is," Chloe said. "Are you sure you're okay with me staying with you? It could be a few months."

"I'll live," Beca said with a grin. "Besides, it will be like old times. You, me, and Amy together again. We're like the Three Musketeers, only instead of musketeers, we're Bellas. Ooh, and when the baby is born we'll be three Bellas and a baby."

"Oh, my God," Chloe said laughing. "Did Beca Mitchell just reference not one, but two movies?"

"Shut it, Beale," Beca said.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Chloe and Beca were talking when Charlotte, Carl, and Amy entered the room. "You look anxious. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Chloe said. "Dr. Maxwell was here a little while ago."

"Here, Beca," Amy said handing Beca a food container. "I know you didn't have lunch."

"Thanks, Amy," Beca said. She opened the lid to find a hamburger and fries.

"No fair," Chloe said. "All I'm going to get for dinner is some broth, hot tea, and jello. Probably green jello. I hate green jello."

"I'll take this and eat in the waiting room," Beca said.

"No, it's okay," Chloe said. "Would you please stay? I'd like you here while I talk to my mom and dad."

"Sure," Beca said.

"Amy, are the girls still here?"

"Yeah, they're in the cafeteria," Amy said.

"Would you mind texting Aubrey and asking her to bring the girls here?" Chloe asked.

"What's going on, Chloe?" Carl asked looking concerned.

"It's not anything bad," Chloe said. "I just don't want to have to tell it a dozen times."

"Aubrey said they'll be here in about twenty minutes," Amy said.

"Good," Chloe said.

An orderly came in with a dinner tray for Chloe. She thanked him as he set the tray in front of her.

"No problem, ma'am," the young orderly said as he walked out the door.

"Mmm," Beca said with a grin as she lifted the lid off the tray. "Smells yummy. Ooo, and look.  _Green_  jello."

"Shut up," Chloe said and slapped Beca's arm.

"Sweetie," Charlotte said sitting on the side of the bed. "Before the girls get here, we need to talk."

"Is everything okay?" Chloe asked.

"Not really, but it will be." Charlotte took a deep breath and looked at her husband. "We just came from a meeting with the hospital's finance office. You don't have health insurance and are responsible for all the costs for your surgery and hospital stay."

"What?" Chloe asked. "How can that be? I thought I was on daddy's insurance."

"You were," Carl said. "But that ended when you turned twenty-six."

"But what about the appointments in Tampa?" Chloe asked.

"Your dad and I paid for them," Charlotte said.

"Is this why you asked the doctor to hold off on that scan?" Chloe asked Beca.

"Yeah," Beca said. "It sounds expensive and I didn't want your bill to be any higher than absolutely necessary."

"I, I,-" Chloe was overwhelmed by everything her mother told. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself. She let out a sob and said, "I don't know what to do."

Chloe started sobbing and Beca grabbed both her hands. "Chlo, calm down. Okay? It's going to be okay. We're all here to help figure that out. We will figure something out, okay?"

Chloe sniffled and hiccoughed a couple of times. "Oh-oh-kay."

"Good," Beca said.

A nurse came in and rushed over to Chloe. "Her monitors were going off and I need to check to make sure everything is okay."

Everyone moved away from Chloe and the bed as the nurse checked the monitors and IV. The nurse completed the checks and wrote some notes on Chloe's chart.

"Everything seems to be normal now," the nurse said. "Are you okay, sweetie? Do you need anything?"

"No thank you," Chloe said. "I'm okay. Sorry about all that."

"It's fine," the nurse said. "I'll check back in a little bit."

"Thank you," Chloe and Charlotte said as the nurse left the room.

Charlotte turned to look at Chloe and Chloe had tears on her face.

"What am I going to do, mom?"

"We've made arrangments to have this stay paid for," Carl said.

"How?"

Charlotte, Carl, and Beca looked at Amy who was now sitting in a chair at the end of the bed.

"Amy? You're paying for all this?"

"Yeah," Amy said with a shrug. She then pasted a cheesy grin on her face and added, "You just have to name your baby after me. Fat Amy Beale has a nice ring to it."

Carl chuckled and Charlotte gave a little laugh and shook her head.

"Amy, no," Beca said with a laugh. "She's kidding, Chlo."

"I don't know what to say, Amy," Chloe said. "I don't want you to have to do that."

"It's my money, and I can do whatever I want with it," Amy said. "You're family. I don't have anyone else to spend my money on. So, who better to spend it on than our newest Bella baby?"

"Amy," Chloe said with a teary-eyed smile. "I swear I'll pay you back."

"Meh," Amy said. "I'm not worried about it. And you should have that scan. It sounds important. And don't tell the Bellas about all this. It's nobody's business but ours."

"You're good people, Patricia Hobart," Beca said with a smile.

"Patricia?" Carl said, confused. "I thought her name was Amy."

"Long story," Beca said.

"Beca's right, Amy," Charlotte said, as she wiped a tear from her eye. "You're really good people."

The Bellas entered the room and stopped. They see Chloe and Charlotte crying, and Aubrey hurried over.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"We're fine," Chloe said wiping her face. "Just a lot going on." She looks to the other Bellas standing back, looking uncertain. "The rest of you girls should come closer so I can tell you all at once."

The girls gather around Chloe's bed, and Chloe and Beca fill them in on everything Dr. Maxwell told them.

"You're going to be living with us again?" Amy asked, her excitement obvious.

"Yeah," Chloe said with a big smile. "For a little while anyway."

"She used the pout on me," Beca said with a heavy sigh. "You know I can't say no to that."

"Beca Mitchell, don't lie to our friends," Chloe said and slapped at Beca. "She practically begged me to stay with her."

"I did no such thing," Beca said indignantly. "Now who's lying to our friends?"

Everyone started talking and laughing at once. Charlotte reached out and grasped Beca and Amy's hands, and mouthed a "thank you" to them.

After a few minutes, Amy got the Bellas' attention. "Alright, you twig bitches," she said. "Let's go get ready for a night on the town."

"Yeah," the girls all cheer.

"Oh, sorry, Chloe," Emily said. "It won't be the same without you."

"It's okay," Chloe told the young girl. "You girls go and have fun. I won't look for you to visit until much later tomorrow."

"We'll be here," Jessica said. "And maybe we can take turns walking with you."

"That sounds good," Chloe said. "Thanks, Jess."

The Bellas hugged Chloe before leaving. Once they were gone, Beca turned to Charlotte. "Charlotte, I know you're going to be worrying while Chloe's staying with me and Amy, so if you want to stay with her, I have plenty of room."

"Thank you, Beca," Charlotte said. "But, I think-"

"You should stay, dear," Carl interrupted. "Chloe needs you more than I do right now. I'll be fine on my own."

"Could you, mom?" Chloe asked, nervously chewing her bottom lip. "Stay, I mean. I know Amy and Beca will take care of me, but I'd feel better if you were close by."

Charlotte looked at her husband and her daughter. She then turned to Beca. "Are you sure you're okay with me staying?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't," Beca said. "Plus, I know you'll be cooking for Chloe which means I get to eat whatever you fix, too. Having my best friend  _and_  her mom's cooking? Winning all around for me."

"Cooking for my favorite girls?" Charlotte said with a grin. "How can I say no to that? I'm in."

"Great," Beca said. "I'll have the rooms all fixed up by the time Chloe gets out of here."

"Wait," Carl said and looked at Beca. "What about Amy? Doesn't she live with you?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that," Chloe said.

"It's fine," Beca said. "Amy can stay where she is and I'll move into the second guest room. You two can share the Master bedroom. It's huge and has a king-sized bed. You can share that or we can move it out and put in two beds if you prefer. And there's room for a crib when the time comes. We'll be fine."

"Are you sure, Beca?" Charlotte said. "I don't want to make you move out of your room."

"I could ask Amy to move out," Beca said, and then grinned. "But as soon as she knows you'll be staying, _and_  cooking, I'll never get rid of her. So, having me move into the guest room makes the most sense."

Carl let out a laugh. "I guess it's settled then."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Charlotte insisted Beca go home that night to rest. She and Carl would stay at the hospital with Chloe.

Beca reluctantly went home around ten; only after reassurances from Charlotte that she would call if Chloe needed anything.

When Beca arrived home it was quiet. She changed into her pajamas and moved a few of her things to the guest room. After a bit, she decided to do some research so she grabbed her laptop and settled on her bed; she turned the laptop on and started searching.

Beca sighed and ran a hand through her hair. After only thirty minutes, she had learned quite a bit about the military and adultery.

Beca hated that Chicago fathered Chloe's baby. But, not enough to cause the man to be kicked out of the army. Especially, with a wife and child to support. She wanted him to suffer, but his family didn't deserve to suffer with him. She's pretty sure Chloe would feel the same way.

Beca's brain was getting fuzzy. She yawned and stretched, then pushed her laptop to the side and settled under the covers. Her mind was racing with everything that happened that day.

She was just dozing off when her brain replayed something that Dr. Maxwell had said. Suddenly, she sat up in the bed with a look of wonderment on her face as she recalled Dr. Maxwell saying, ' _It will give us a much more detailed picture of your baby and how_ _ **she's**_ _doing._ '

"Chloe's having a little girl," she whispered.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca woke early the next morning. She showered and got dressed. As she sat at her kitchen counter drinking her coffee she called Theo.

"Good morning, Beca," Theo said as he answered her call. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning call? Is Chloe okay?"

"Things are looking good so far," Beca said. "Barring no setbacks, the doctor expects to release her from the hospital by the end of the week."

"That's good to hear," Theo said.

"Also, the doctor doesn't want her to fly so she's going to be staying with me until after the baby is born. I wanted to thank you and Khaled for giving me this week off. I need to get everything ready at the apartment and I can be around to help her get settled."

"I'll pass that on to Khaled. He did say to take whatever time you needed. He also wants to start talks about a possible tour. It will only be three weeks; maybe a month. He wants to get you out there."

"Yeah, we'll need to talk about that. How long can we put off doing a tour? I want to be close by for Chloe, especially when she has the baby."

"We can probably put it off for a few months. Make some plans; see how the album does. Right now, it's doing quite well and the title single is now at number eight.  _Tell Me You Love Me_  hit the Billboard charts at ninety-eight and we expect it to move up. You're on your way, Beca."

"Wow. I don't know what to say. I feel like I'm living out someone else's life."

Theo laughed. "I have some more good news for you. Khaled said that he might be persuaded to let you help me produce the next album I'll be working on. I can't say who yet, but you'll get credit and everything."

"No shit?" Beca squealed.

"No shit," Theo said. "He liked what you did with  _Freedom_  when you were messing around. He wants to see what you can do when you're serious. What do you say? Want to help me produce an album?"

"That's, that's," Beca stammered. "Hell, yeah!"

"Good," Theo said, chuckling at her enthusiasm. "We'll talk next week. And, Beca?"

"Yeah?" Beca said.

"Keep me posted about Chloe," Theo said.

"I will," Beca said. "I'll call you later."

"Talk to you later," Theo said.

After ending the call, Beca sat there stunned for a moment. Suddenly, she let out a "Fuck, yeah!" and started dancing around the kitchen. She stopped when she heard a throat clearing and giggling. She spun around to see Amy and the Bellas staring at her.

"Oh, um, hey," Beca said trying to act nonchalant. "I didn't hear you guys come in."

"The girls wanted to see your condo," Amy said.

"Oh, yeah, cool," Beca said. "Cool, cool, cool."

"What were you celebrating?" Stacie asked as the girls moved to the living room.

"Oh, that," Beca said and told everyone about the conversation she had with Theo.

"That's great, Beca," CR said.

"You deserve it," Stacie said. "We're all so proud of you."

"Thanks," Beca said and took a look around at all the girls. "You guys don't look like you were out partying last night."

"We had an early night," Aubrey said. "It didn't feel like a Bellas night out without you and Chloe."

"Yeah," Ashley said. "We were back at the hotel by Midnight."

"This place looks really cool, Beca," Emily said looking around.

"Oh, let me show you around," Beca said.

The group followed Beca; their last stop was Beca's bedroom

"Wow," Aubrey said looking around. "This covers half the apartment."

"This is where Chloe and Charlotte will be staying," Beca said. "I'm thinking I'll leave the bed since Chloe will probably be restless and need more space than a twin bed would give her. I'll move this dresser over to that corner and we can use this area for the baby; we can put a changing table, crib, that sort of stuff here in this space."

"Sounds like you got everything planned out for Chloe and the baby to stay for a lot longer than a few months," Aubrey said.

"That's my plan," Beca mumbled, and then in her normal voice, said, "I want Chloe to be comfortable while she's here."

The girls smiled and looked at Beca. Beca blushed and led them back to the living room.

"I need to change my shoes," Amy said as she left the group to go to her room.

"When are you guys flying home?" Beca asked as they waited for Amy.

"Saturday," Stacie responded.

"Can you stay until Sunday?" Beca asked. "Chloe should be out of the hospital on Friday, so I thought we could have a Bellas day here on Saturday before everyone left. Maybe make it a baby shower."

"That sounds like a great idea," Stacie said. The other Bellas excitedly agreed.

"We'll have to ask Amy," Aubrey said. "She flew us all out here on her jet."

"Ask Amy what?" Amy said as she came into view.

"Can we change our plans and leave on Sunday?" Aubrey said. "Beca wants to have a baby shower slash Bellas day for Chloe on Saturday."

"That's a great idea," Amy said. "I'll call the pilot and let him know the change of plans."

"Yay!" Emily squealed and clapped.

The other girls cheered as well.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca rode in the limo with the girls to the hospital.

"Aubrey," Beca whispered, sitting next to her. "I need to talk to you about some stuff."

"What stuff?" Aubrey asked quietly.

"Well, I did some research last night," Beca said. "Trying to figure out if Chloe should go after Chicago to get health insurance. At least for the baby."

"What did you come up with?" Aubrey asked.

Beca didn't want to have this conversation with all the Bellas listening in. "Um, can we talk about it alone?"

"Sure," Aubrey said. "The girls and I are supposed to go sightseeing again with Amy after we visit Chloe. We can grab a coffee and talk while everyone is with her."

"That sounds good," Beca said.

The limo dropped the girls off at the hospital. As they got off the elevator on Chloe's floor, Beca hung back with Aubrey.

"I was thinking we should include Carl and Charlotte in our talk," Beca said.

"Okay," Aubrey said. "I'll ask Chloe if it's okay if we take them to get something to eat in the cafeteria. Knowing them they haven't eaten yet because they didn't want to leave Chloe alone."

"Sounds good," Beca said as they followed the other girls into Chloe's room.

The girls took turns hugging Chloe. Aubrey hugged Chloe and asked about taking Carl and Charlotte to get some breakfast.

"That's a good idea," Chloe said. "Mom, Dad. Aubrey said she wants to take you to get some breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Carl said and stood. "I'm starving."

"Okay," Charlotte said. "Since the girls are here to keep you company."

"Have you done any walking yet?" Jessica asked Chloe as Carl and Charlotte hugged Chloe.

"Not yet," Chloe said. "I should ask the nurse about it."

"We'll send a nurse in on our way out," Aubrey said.

"I'll go with you," Beca said. "I want to talk to Charlotte about getting the apartment ready."

"Okay," Chloe said. "I'll see you guys in a bit."

Aubrey, Beca, Carl, and Charlotte left, and Aubrey sent a nurse to Chloe's room; the four then made their way to the cafeteria.

Aubrey and Beca get coffee, while Carl and Charlotte get food. They find a table and sit. Aubrey was the first to speak.

"Beca wanted to talk to us about Chloe's insurance problem," Aubrey said.

"What about it?" Charlotte asked.

"Okay, so, um, earlier, I started thinking about trying to convince Chloe that she should sue Chicago to have the baby put on his health insurance," Beca said. "Then we would only have to worry about Chloe getting insurance. So, last night I did some research, and found out some stuff about how the military deals with adultery."

"It's considered a criminal offense and they could court martial someone for adultery," Aubrey said. "If it's proven they will be dishonorably discharged. They could lose all their benefits."

"Yeah," Beca said. "So, if Chloe sues Chicago, it will come out that Chicago cheated on his wife and he could lose all his benefits. I hate that he got Chloe pregnant, but I don't think his family should be punished because he's an asshole."

"I don't think Chloe would want that either," Charlotte said.

"I agree," Beca said. "Then I thought about later on, in the future. And, I think we should have Chloe get Chicago to sign over his parental rights. That way, the baby will be solely hers."

"How is this going to help with her medical insurance?" Carl asked.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Dr. Maxwell entered Chloe's room with a nurse and the Bellas go to the waiting room. Chloe asked Amy to stay.

"I need to check your incision," Dr. Maxwell said. He pulled Chloe's gown aside and pulled back the bandage. "Looks good."

Dr. Maxwell stepped aside so the nurse could change the bandage. "How are you feeling?

"Pretty good," Chloe said. "I was going to ask when I could start walking around my room?"

"We can start anytime you're ready," Dr. Maxwell said and looked at the nurse. "I'd like to see her walk in the room maybe five times today, with each walk going five minutes. She is to stop if she feels any pain or gets tired. Wait at least an hour between walks. Could you get her started after I'm done here?"

"Yes, Doctor," the nurse said as she finished replacing the bandage. She looked at Chloe and said, "I have a patient to check on and I'll come back in about thirty minutes to get you up and walking."

"Thank you," Chloe said and the nurse left the room.

"I heard your monitors went a little crazy yesterday," Dr. Maxwell said.

"It was nothing really," Chloe said. "Just emotional overload. But, everything's fine now."

"Good to hear," Dr. Maxwell said. "I know it's only been two days, but everything is looking good for you and your baby. I'm confident that you'll be able to leave on Friday."

"That is good news," Chloe said with a big smile.

"That's great news," Amy said. "We can go ahead with the party."

"Party?" Chloe asked. "What party?"

"Oh," Amy said. "I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"I hate to interrupt," Dr. Maxwell said. "But, I do need to go check on some other patients. Did you have any questions before I go?"

"No, I don't," Chloe said. "Thank you, Dr. Maxwell."

"I'll be by to check on you later," Dr. Maxwell said as he left the room.

"What's this about a party?" Chloe asked Amy again.

"Since you'll be in the hospital for the rest of the week," Amy said. "Beca wants to have a, um, Bellas day on Saturday. We'll probably hang out at the apartment and eat and play games or something. I changed the Bellas' return flight to Sunday and they are all staying for the party."

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Chloe said.

"It will be," Amy said. Amy looked at Chloe and asked, "Have you thought any more about talking to Beca about you two?"

"I, um, think I'm going to wait on that," Chloe said.

"Why?" Amy whined. "Now's the perfect time."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"It won't," Beca said. "But it will allow whoever she marries to adopt and raise Chloe's child without having to worry about her sperm donor coming in and messing things up for them."

"What exactly are you getting at, Beca?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, Beca," Aubrey said. "Why are you worrying about something down the road? We need to figure out something that we can do now."

"I don't know; that was as far as I got," Beca said sheepishly. "I was really tired when I was thinking about it."

The four sat quietly, thinking about what their next steps should be. Beca looked at Aubrey and saw a number of expressions cross her face. She finally gave a little smile and looked around the table.

"I have an idea," Aubrey said.

Three pair of eyes looked at Aubrey in quiet expectation, waiting for her to say more.

"Well?" Beca said, breaking the silence. "What is it?"

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"We're in a good place, Amy," Chloe said. "And, we're going to be living together again for a few months. What if she says yes only because she feels obligated to because I'm staying with her? I want us to be together because we both want it, not because she feels obligated. I don't want to put that pressure on her or us. I want to take my time to see how the next few months of us living together as friends go. I've screwed up enough and I don't want to screw up again. I'll wait and talk to her about it before I go back to Tampa."

"I think you're making a mistake," Amy said.

"Well, what do you think I should do?" Chloe asked. "I can't lose her as a friend."

"I have an idea," Amy said.

Chloe looked at Amy in quiet expectation, waiting for her to say more.

"Well?" Chloe said, breaking the silence. "What is it?"


	8. Chapter 8

" _I have an idea," Aubrey said._

_Three pair of eyes looked at Aubrey in quiet expectation, waiting for her to say more._

" _Well?" Beca said, breaking the silence. "What is it?"_

"First, I have a confession to make," Aubrey said.

"A confession?" Charlotte said.

"Let's hear it," Beca said.

"Okay, so when I was in New York with Chloe, I called and asked my dad about Chicago," Aubrey said. "I lied and told him we wanted to send a thank you note and a small token of our appreciation to him and Zeke for being our security detail when we were on the USO Tour. I told him I wanted to know a little bit about them so we could get them something they would like and could use. He said Chicago was married with a child on the way. He also said that his wife is the daughter of a Major General."

"What does that have to do with this?" Beca asked.

"If Chicago confesses that Chloe's baby is his, I guarantee that his father-in-law will see to it that he gets charged under Article 134, which is a catch-all for most offenses not listed in the Uniform Code of Military Justice, including adultery. If found guilty, he will be dishonorably discharged and lose all his military benefits."

"I have no idea what all that means," Charlotte said.

"It means Chloe, really doesn't have to do anything," Aubrey said. "She needs to put 'unknown' on the birth certificate where the father's name would be placed. She can tell whoever she needs to tell that it was a one-night stand. She wouldn't be lying about that."

"But, what's to stop Chicago from coming back later and say he's the father?" Carl asked. "The court would ask for a DNA test and it will be easy to prove."

"That could happen," Aubrey said. "But, he has a wife who is the daughter of a Major General, and he is a career military man. I guarantee you, he's not going to do anything to jeopardize any of that."

"But, what if he does want to be in the baby's life?" Charlotte asked. "What happens then?"

"I can't reiterate strongly enough," Aubrey said. "His military career will suffer. He is not going to want the fact that he cheated on his wife to get out."

"What's to stop him from coming back and trying to extort money from Chloe?" Beca asked. "Tell her he'll leave her alone if she or her family pays him off."

"Again, Chloe can use the military angle and let him know she will expose him as an adulterer and sue for child support," Aubrey said. "My dad told me Chicago entered the military when he was eighteen. He's not going to give up the last ten years of his life over a child he said he didn't want to have anything to do with."

"So, basically, you're saying we blackmail him into leaving Chloe and the baby alone?" Beca asked.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

" _I have an idea," Amy said._

_Chloe looked at Amy in quiet expectation, waiting for her to say more._

" _Well?" Chloe said, breaking the silence. "What is it?"_

"First, let me ask you this," Amy said. "Do you still love Beca?"

"Of course, I do," Chloe said. "You know that."

"Are you _in_  love with Beca?" Amy asked.

"I just told you I love Beca," Chloe said.

"I know," Amy said. "But, loving someone and being in love with someone are different things. Loving someone is like you and me. I love you and I know you love me, but we're not  _in love_."

Chloe shakes her head, still confused but said, "Yes, I'm in love with Beca."

"And, I know she's in love with you, too," Amy said. "That's why I think you and Beca should get married."

"What?!"

"Hear me out," Amy said. "Beca has health insurance through the studio. You two get married, and you and the baby have instant health insurance."

"I, I-" Chloe was stunned. "I honestly don't know how to respond to that."

"Just think about it," Amy said. "You're in love with each other, you just said it yourself. And when you're in love with someone as much as you two are, marriage is the next logical step.  _BOOM_! Problem solved."

Before Chloe could say anymore, Stacie and Emily came into the room. Amy grinned at Chloe and said, "Think about it" before leaving.

"What was that about?" Stacie asked.

"I, um, I don't know what that was," Chloe said, shaking her head. "Where are the rest of the girls?"

"We didn't know if the doctor was through with you yet, so Stacie and I decided to check," Emily said. "I know Jessica was going to see about walking with you before we left to go sightseeing."

"The nurse will be back in a few minutes to get me up to walk," Chloe said.

"Where's Aubrey?" Stacie asked. "And your folks. And Beca."

"They're not back from getting my parents something to eat," Chloe said.

"Emily, would you text the girls and tell them they can come and see Chloe?" Stacie asked. "I'm going to track down Aubrey and Charlotte."

"Sure thing," Emily said and started texting.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Stacie said.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Not blackmail," Aubrey said. "Just using the information we have at our disposal to manipulate the situation to our advantage."

"Are you sure you're not a lawyer?" Carl asked with a grin. "Because that sure sounded like lawyer talk for blackmail."

"I think this is the best option for keeping Chicago out of the picture," Aubrey said. "There's something else that could solve Chloe's health insurance issue now, though."

"Is this where your  _crazy_  idea comes in?" Charlotte asked.

Before Aubrey could respond, they hear Amy call out, "There you guys are."

They looked up to see Amy making her way to their table.

"Is Chloe okay?" Charlotte asked.

"She's fine," Amy said quickly. "Although, I think I may have scared her a bit."

"Amy," Beca said. "What did you do?"

"I gave her some advice," Amy said. "It was good advice, but I think it scared her. So, I told her to think about it."

"What was the advice?" Aubrey asked.

"Um, well, uhhh," Amy stammered. "I don't think I should say. She needs time to think about it without everyone bugging her."

"Oh, God," Beca said and put her head in her hands. "I really don't like the sound of this."

"Don't like the sound of what?" Stacie asked as she joined them.

"Nothing," Beca replied. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Stacie said. "I was actually looking for Charlotte and Carl."

"Us?" Charlotte asked. "Why? I thought Chloe was okay."

"She is," Stacie said, looking at the older woman. "The Bellas and I were talking and wanted to invite you and Carl to join us on our sightseeing trip."

"That's a good idea," Aubrey said. "You should come."

"I agree," Beca chimed in. "I'll be here with Chloe. And now that we know things are going well, you should do something fun while you're here."

"What do you say, dear?" Carl said. "It could be fun. I've never been to L.A. before. Want to explore a bit of the  _City of Angels_ with me?"

"Let's do it," Charlotte said with a smile. "I haven't been here since I was a teenager. Thank you for inviting us, Stacie."

"Let's get back so you guys can go sightseeing," Beca said.

"Can you guys go ahead?" Aubrey said, grabbing Beca's arm. "Tell Chloe we'll be there in a few minutes. I need to talk to Beca about something."

"Okay," Stacie said. She kissed Aubrey and then followed the others out of the cafeteria.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"What's wrong?" Beca asked once she and Aubrey were alone.

"Nothing," Aubrey said. "Let's sit for a minute."

Beca sat and looked at Aubrey. "What's going on?"

"I think-" Aubrey looked around the cafeteria and then licked her lips. She nervously looked back at Beca. "I think I have a way to help Chloe, but I'm afraid you're going to freak out when I tell you what it is."

"Is this the crazy idea you mentioned earlier?" Beca asked.

"Yes," Aubrey said.

"Just tell me," Beca said. "The past few days have been crazy, what's one more crazy thing to deal with?"

"Chloe needs to get married to someone who has health insurance," Aubrey said.

"I've thought about that," Beca said.

"You have?" Aubrey asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah. It does freak me out a little bit but makes sense, you know? The question is who can we get to marry her until she's on her feet and can get her own insurance? She's not dating anyone, so we have to find someone who will marry her in name only."

"I have an idea of someone."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"What's taking Aubrey and Beca so long?" Amy asked. "The limo's been waiting for ten minutes."

"I don't know," Stacie said. "Brey just said she had to talk to Beca about something."

Just then Aubrey came into the room, alone and looking nervous.

"Where's Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, um, she got called to the studio," Aubrey said. "She didn't know what time she'd be back."

"Is everything okay?" Stacie asked.

"What?" Aubrey said. "Oh, yeah, everything's fine. But, um, I'm going to stay with Chloe while everyone else goes sightseeing."

"What? No, Brey," Stacie whined. "We're going to the Hollywood sign and Graumann's Chinese Theater. You said you really wanted to see them."

"I do," Aubrey said. "But, Beca's not here-"

"I'll stay," Flo said.

"No, dear," Charlotte said. "I'll stay. You girls have had this trip planned for a while and should all go."

"I can stay by myself," Chloe said. "I'll be fine. You shouldn't change your plans for me."

"Can I stay?" Emily asked. "I saw all that stuff when I was a kid-"

" _Was_  a kid?" Amy snorted.

"When I was younger," Emily said, rolling her eyes. "Plus, I haven't really had a chance to visit with Chloe. Seems like the perfect time to me."

"Are you sure, Emily?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm  _aca_ -sure," Emily said with a grin.

Aubrey smiled at the younger Bella. "Chloe, are you okay with it?"

"I'm  _aca_ -okay with it," Chloe said and giggled, causing Emily to giggle as well.

"Let's go, pitches," Amy shouted and headed for the door. The rest of the Bellas laughed and gave a quick goodbye to Chloe as they followed after Amy.

Charlotte hugged Chloe. "We'll see you later, sweetie." She turned to Emily. "Thank you, Emily."

"No thanks needed," Emily said. "I'm happy to do it."

Charlotte and Carl followed after the girls, and Emily sat in the chair next to Chloe's bed.

"I'm really glad you and your baby are going to be okay," Emily said. "It was kind of scary waiting for you to get out of surgery."

Chloe smiled and said, "It was scary for me, too. I was afraid that when I woke up that I-. That the baby-"

Tears sprang to Chloe's eyes and she wiped them away.

"I'm sorry," Emily said. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, no. It's okay," Chloe said. "Stupid pregnancy hormones." Chloe chuckled and Emily handed her a tissue to wipe her eyes. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you girls were here with me."

"We're family," Emily said with a smile. "We wouldn't want to be anyplace else."

"I hope you can all come back when the baby is born," Chloe said. "It wouldn't be the same without you all here."

"I'm sure Amy already has the jet on standby for baby Beale's birth," Emily said with a laugh.

"You're probably right," Chloe said. "She's been really generous to me. To all of us, with paying for this trip as a surprise for Beca."

"So, what's going on with you and Beca?" Emily asked. "I know a lot of bad stuff went down between you two. But, then when Mr. Mitchell passed, things seemed to go back to the way they were before."

"I was an idiot," Chloe said. "I hurt Beca so many times, I'm surprised she still wanted to be friends."

"But, you want it to be more, don't you?" Emily asked, causing Chloe's to redden.

"Is it that obvious?" Chloe asked.

"Kind of," Emily said and smiled. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The Bellas and the Beales were having a fun time sightseeing. Aubrey seemed preoccupied and checked her phone again for the twentieth time in as many minutes.

"Everything okay, babe?" Stacie asked.

"Uh, yeah," Aubrey said. "I was just looking to see if I missed a call or a text from Beca"

"I thought you said she went to the studio," Stacie said. "Why would she be calling you?"

"I assumed she thinks I was staying with Chloe while everyone else was sightseeing," Aubrey said. "I thought she might call to check in."

"Mm-hmm," Stacie murmured. Something was up. She looked at Aubrey. Aubrey was nervous, and would not look at her. She sighed and said, "I know you as well as you know yourself. So, do you want to tell me what's really going on?"

Aubrey sighed and looked around to make sure none of the Bellas were paying any attention to them.

"I did a thing," Aubrey whispered. "And I don't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but it's kind of looking like a bad thing."

"I'm guessing this thing has something to do with Beca?" Stacie asked.

"Yes, it does," Aubrey said. "And she left without a word so I have no idea what's going to happen now."

"So, she didn't go to the studio?"

"I- I don't know."

"What did you say to her?"

"I can't tell you," Aubrey said looking down at the ground. "But, it was obviously something she didn't want to hear."

"Okay," Stacie said. "I'm sure you have your reasons and you'll tell me later."

"Thank you," Aubrey said and kissed Stacie.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"That's the million dollar question," Chloe said. "I had decided before I left Tampa that I was going to ask Beca about giving us a try as something more than friends."

"Did you change your mind?"

"Yes. Not about wanting to be with her, because I do love her and still want that. I don't think now is the best time to talk about starting a relationship."

"Why wouldn't you tell her now?"

"I don't want her to say yes because I'm going to be staying with her for several months. It would make things awkward between us if she's changed her mind about me."

"Chloe, I've only known you and Beca for four years," Emily said. "And, even when you guys would argue, it was obvious you still loved each other. Even when you pushed her away or she pushed you away, you still loved each other. You guys have been through a lot together, and I can tell she still loves you, and you still love her. You should go for it."

"That's basically what Amy said," Chloe said with a laugh. "Only she was a bit more forward about it."

"Oh, God," Emily said. "What did she say?"

"She said Beca and I should get married," Chloe said.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

" _Phase 1 is done."_

"What the hell does that mean?" Aubrey muttered as she read Beca's text.

"What does what mean?" Flo asked.

"Oh, um, nothing," Aubrey said.

"Didn't sound like nothing," Flo said.

"I got a text from Beca," Aubrey said. "I'm not sure what it's supposed to mean?"

"What did she text?" Flo asked.

"Phase 1 is done," Aubrey said.

"Phase 1 of what?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey whipped her head around to look at Stacie. "You scared me."

"Sorry," Stacie said. "So, Phase 1 of what is done?"

"I honestly don't know," Aubrey said.

"So, text her back and ask her," Stacie said with a shrug.

"I'll wait until we see her later," Aubrey said. "I'm sure she'll go back to the hospital."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Other than the fact that you two love each other, what were Fat Amy's reasons for saying you two should get married?"

"I, um," Chloe stammered. "I need to tell you something but you cannot tell any of the other Bellas. You have to swear to me you won't say anything."

"I promise," Emily said nervously. "Is something wrong with you? Oh no, is something wrong with the baby?"

Chloe looked at Emily and saw her eyes tear up. "No, Emily, no. It's nothing like that. I promise."

Emily gave an audible sigh of relief and wiped her eyes. "Then what is it?"

"I don't have any health insurance," Chloe said.

"What?" Emily asked confused. "How can you not have health insurance?"

"I thought I did," Chloe said. "I was on my dad's policy through his work, but I'm twenty-seven-"

"And you lost that coverage at twenty-six," Emily said. "Oh, my gosh. How are you going to pay for all this?" Emily waved her hand around the room and at the monitors hooked up to Chloe.

"It's, um, it's being taken care of," Chloe said. "But, I'll need to get some coverage for when I leave here. The fact that I have no health insurance is one of the reasons Amy said Beca and I should get married."

"One of the reasons?" Emily asked.

"Well, the two of us being in love thing was first," Chloe said with a small laugh. "But, the health insurance thing is also a major factor."

"So, Amy thinks you should marry Beca because you're in love with her AND so you'll have health insurance?" Emily chuckled and said, "I'm with Amy on this idea."

"I can't do that," Chloe said.

"Do what?" Emily asked. "Marry the love of your life?"

"No, saddle Beca with my medical bills and a child," Chloe said. "She's just getting started on her music career. We'd just be in the way."

"Bullshit!" Emily said.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"If I were famous and was asked to have a slab here at Graumann's," Stacie said, watching Aubrey, "I'd leave boob imprints instead of footprints."

"Yeah, that sounds good, Stace," Aubrey said, obviously distracted.

"Okay, that's it," Stacie said and grabbed Aubrey's arm and dragged it over to a less populated corner. "What is going on with you?"

"I'm sorry," Aubrey said. "I'm worried about Beca. I'm afraid I pushed her too far and now she's going to ghost us again."

"What did you do?"

"I need to talk to Amy," Aubrey said and started to walk away.

Stacie grabbed Aubrey's arm again to stop her. "Why can't you tell me?"

"I will," Aubrey said. "But, I need to talk to Amy first."

Aubrey turned and hurried away. Stacie let out a breath and shook her head. Stacie watched as Aubrey hurried over to Amy and pulled her aside. They talked for a few minutes and Aubrey looked up to see Stacie watching them.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Aubrey asked Amy.

"Yeah," Amy said. "Let's gather everyone and tell them."

It took a few minutes but everyone was finally gathered together. Aubrey pulled Charlotte and Carl aside.

"We need to tell the girls what's going on," Aubrey told the older couple. "I think I messed up and Beca is now avoiding me, avoiding us. I don't know if she's going to show up at the hospital tonight."

"What happened?" Charlotte asked.

"I'll tell everyone once we get out of here," Aubrey said. "Are you okay with telling the girls about Chloe and the insurance? Amy said she's okay with them knowing she's paying the bill if you're okay with it."

"That's fine," Carl said. "I'm sure it will come out at some point."

"Thank you," Aubrey said. "Let's join the others."

Carl, Charlotte, and Aubrey made their way back to the group.

"What's going on, Aubrey?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, Aubrey," Flo said. "You've been acting strange all day."

"I'll answer everything once we're in the limo," Aubrey said.

The limo pulled up and everyone got in. Charlotte told the girls about Chloe's lack of insurance and Amy told them about paying for this hospital stay.

"That's very nice of you, Amy," CR said.

"We're family," is all Amy said.

"Okay," Jessica said. "We get that all this is worrisome, but that doesn't explain why Aubrey's been acting so weird today."

"I, um," Aubrey said. "When I talked to Beca this morning I mentioned that Chloe needed to marry someone with health insurance."

"That sounds reasonable," Flo said. "Did it bother Beca because she doesn't like the idea of someone else being married to Chloe?"

Stacie smiled and said, "You suggested she should marry Chloe."

"Yeah," Aubrey said.

"Oh," Flo said.

"I told Chloe the same thing," Amy said.

"You did?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah," Amy said. "She was sort of shocked at the idea."

"What did she say?" Aubrey asked.

"She said she didn't know what to say to that," Amy said. "I told her to think about it."

"What did Beca say when you suggested the marriage thing?" Carl asked.

"She didn't say anything," Aubrey said. "She stared at me for a minute and then just got up and left."

"Oh, shit," CR said. "That's not good."

"Don't you think I know that?" Aubrey snapped. She closed her eyes and then opened them. "I'm sorry, CR. I didn't think she'd react like that."

"Is that why you keep checking your phone?" Jessica asked.

"Yes," Aubrey said. "Beca texted me earlier. It said  _Phase 1 is done_."

"What does that mean?" Ashley asked.

"I have no idea," Aubrey said, sounding defeated.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Emily!" Chloe chastised. "Language."

"Don't start treating me like a child," Emily said testily. "I get enough of that from Fat Amy."

"I'm sorry," Chloe said. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I love Beca with all my heart. And I've hurt her so much in the past six months. How do you think she's going to feel having to look at me and then at my baby after seeing-" Chloe stopped and tried to swallow past the lump in her throat.

"Seeing how you and Chicago made the baby?" Emily snarked.

"Yes, that," Chloe said with a bit more bite than she intended.

They both sat quietly for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Emily said, breaking the silence. "I know this must be hard for you. And frustrating."

Chloe sighed again."I'm sorry, too, Emily. I shouldn't be snapping at you. I just-. I need to know that she's not going to hold that over me forever."

A tear slid down Chloe's cheek, and Emily squeezed her hand.

"I don't think Beca's holding onto it," Emily said. "Or holding it over you. You need to forgive yourself for what happened. Yes, it hurt Beca to see that. But, you didn't know how she felt about you, and you didn't do it to hurt her. You didn't do anything wrong. Well, except for not using some form of protection. You know you're lucky all you got from having unprotected sex is a baby. You could have gotten something much worse." Emily scrunched her nose as Chloe stared at her. "I sound like one of those after-school specials my mom is always talking about."

Chloe chuckled. "Yeah, you kind of do."

"Anyway," Emily said with a lopsided grin. "The bottom line is, no one will care how this child was conceived once it's born. He or she is already family. So, stop living in the past and start looking to the future. Instead of seeing yourself and your baby as a burden to Beca, picture the three of you as a family. How does it look to you? Because I can picture the three of you living happily ever after and it's  _aca_ -awesome."

"I don't know, Em," Chloe said sadly. "You make it sound so easy."

"It's as easy as you want it to be, Chloe," Emily said. "The hardest part is for you to stop believing you're damaged goods and not good enough for Beca."

Chloe chewed her bottom lip and thought about what Emily had said.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Why don't you call Beca and ask her what it means?" Flo suggested.

"I don't think she'll take my call," Aubrey said. "Amy, could you try? I just want to make sure she's okay."

"I'll do it," Amy said.

Amy pulled out her phone and pulled up Beca's contact. The phone rings on the other end but then goes straight to voicemail. Amy left a message asking Beca to call her.

"It's a little early but maybe we should get dinner before we go back to the hospital," Stacie said. "I think we should put off telling Chloe we can't find Beca for as long as possible."

"I'm with you on that," Carl said.

"Carl!" Charlotte said glaring at him.

"What?" Carl asked. "Do you want to tell Chloe we don't know where Beca is?"

Charlotte opened her mouth to say something and then shut it. "So, what's for dinner?"

"I know just the place," Amy said and told the driver their new destination. The limo changed course and proceeded to one of Amy's favorite diners.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The nurse was helping Chloe back into bed after her walk.

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked as she helped Chloe get settled.

"Good," Chloe said with a smile. "I didn't feel any pain and I don't feel tired either."

"That's great, Chloe," Emily said with a smile. "You'll be racing up and down these halls in no time."

"It's close to dinner time," the nurse said. "I'll be back after dinner and we'll go one more round. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Chloe said. "Thank you, Marsha."

"I'll see you after dinner," Marsha said as she left the room.

"What do you want to do before your dinner gets here?" Emily asked.

"I think I'm just going to close my eyes for a bit," Chloe said. "I can't believe how laying around can be so tiresome."

"You go ahead," Emily said. "Do you mind if I watch TV? I promise to keep the volume low."

"That's fine," Chloe said as she closed her eyes.

Emily settled in her chair and turned on the television. She had been watching for about half an hour when she heard someone speak.

"Hey."

Emily's head quickly turned toward the door to see Beca standing there.

"Hi," Emily said.

Chloe's eyes opened and she smiled when she saw Beca.

"Hey, Becs," Chloe said. "Did you take care of everything at the studio?"

"Um, what?" Beca asked.

"Brey told us you got called into the studio," Chloe said. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Beca said. "I did. Um, Em? Could you give us a minute? I need to talk to Chloe about something."

"Sure, Beca," Emily said and stood. "I'll go get something to drink and sit in the waiting room. Can I bring you anything?"

"No, thanks," Beca said. "If the girls come back before we're done, could you keep them from coming in here until I come and get you?"

"Sure," Emily said and looked between Chloe and Beca. "Just text me if you need me to come back."

"Thanks, Em," Beca said as Emily left the room.

Beca closed the door once Emily was gone and went to sit on the bed next to Chloe.

"What's going on, Beca?" Chloe asked.

"I, um, had a talk with Aubrey earlier," Beca said. "And there's something I need to talk to you about."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The waitress handed a to-go bag to Stacie and Amy asked for the check.

"What's that, Stacie?" Flo asked.

"I got something for Emily," Stacie said. "She loves tacos so I got some to take back to her."

The waitress came back with the check and Amy paid with cash. The waitress thanked them and left the table.

"The check is taken care of," Amy said. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Have you heard back from Beca?" Aubrey asked.

"No," Amy said. "Let's just go to the hospital. We can't put off telling Chloe any longer."

"She's right," Charlotte said. "And, don't worry. You girls wait in the waiting room and I'll tell her about Beca. I can handle an upset Chloe."

"Thank you, Charlotte," Stacie said. "That redhead is quite scary when she gets angry."

"We are well aware of that," Carl said with a laugh.

"Let's go then," Amy said. "The limo is out front."

The limo lets the group out in front of the hospital and they all got on the elevator. They went to the waiting room and found Emily sitting reading a magazine.

"What are you doing in here?" Aubrey asked.

"Beca's in with Chloe," Emily said. "She asked me to step out because she needed to talk to Chloe."

"Beca's here?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah," Emily said.

Charlotte and Aubrey turned as if to leave, and Emily called out to them. "Wait! Beca asked me to keep everyone here until she came out. So, please, give them some time alone."

The girls all looked at each other and nodded. They sat down to wait as Stacie handed Emily the food she brought for her.

"Tacos!" Emily said as she peeked inside. "Thanks, Stacie."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

About twenty minutes later, Beca opened the door to Chloe's room. She looked back at Chloe.

"I'll send Charlotte and Carl in if they're back," Beca said.

"Thanks," Chloe said with tears in her eyes.

Beca walked out and made her way to the waiting room. Stacie saw her first.

"Fuck," Stacie mumbled after seeing the way Beca was looking down as she walked.

"What?" Aubrey asked as she looked up. Stacie just nodded her head in Beca's direction. "Oh."

Beca looked up to see everyone looking at her. She wiped her eyes and continued walking; she stopped in front of Charlotte.

"Um, Chloe asked me to send you and Carl to her," Beca said.

Charlotte pulled Beca into a hug and let her go. "Thank you."

Carl and Charlotte left the waiting room and hurried to Chloe's room.

"Are you okay?" Charlotte asked as soon as they entered.

Chloe wiped at her eyes and looked at her parents.

"I'm okay," Chloe said. "Please, sit down. I need to talk to you both."

"What happened?" Carl asked.

"Beca and I had a talk-"

"Is this about what Aubrey and Amy said?" Charlotte asked.

"You know about that?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Charlotte said. "Amy and Aubrey told everyone about it."

"Oh," Chloe said.

"They were worried about you," Charlotte said. "And Beca. She kind of walked away from Aubrey without saying anything and Aubrey didn't know where she was."

"Oh," Chloe said. "We talked about everything that was happening."

"So," Charlotte said. "What did you decide to do?"

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca realized everyone was still looking at her.

"What?" Beca finally asked.

"Are you okay?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah," Beca said with a shrug. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Emily said you wanted to talk to Chloe alone," Aubrey said. "What happened?"

"I, um." Beca looked around at all the Bellas looking at her.

"They all know everything," Aubrey said.

"Everything?" Beca asked. "Even what you said to me earlier?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "Amy told us she made the same suggestion to Chloe."

"So, when you said everything, you meant  _everything?_ " Beca said.

"Yes," Aubrey said. "I'm sorry. I was worried about you after you just left without a word. And then I got that cryptic text about Phase 1, and they knew something was up. What the hell was that text about anyway?"

"Can we sit down?" Beca said. "I've got a lot of emotions running through me right now."

Everyone sat so they could hear whatever Beca had to say.

"So, what did you have to talk to Chloe about?" Stacie asked.

"I thought about what Aubrey said earlier," Beca said. "And it made sense. Chloe and I know each other. I have health insurance, so I figured it could work."

"And?" CR prompted.

"When I left, I was shocked and needed some time to process things," Beca said. "After some thinking, I was actually considering asking Chloe to marry me so she and the baby were covered. So, I went to the studio and made a visit to the Human Resources office to find out how soon the insurance would kick in if Chloe and I got married. Then I asked about adding a child to the policy. That was all part of Phase 1."

"What did they say?" Ashley asked.

"They said as soon as I showed a valid marriage license, Chloe  _and_  the baby would be covered under my policy. The fact that she was already pregnant didn't make any difference."

"That's great news," Aubrey said with a smile.

"Is that why you wanted to talk to Chloe?" Flo asked. "To ask about getting married so she and the baby would have insurance?"

"Yes," Beca said. "I even bought a ring while I was out."

The girls stared at her wide-eyed. Beca sat there not saying anything more. They looked at her for a few more seconds and then looked at each other.

"So, what happened?" Stacie and Jessica asked simultaneously.

"I explained about the insurance and how she and the baby would be covered immediately if she was married," Beca said. "And, then I asked Chloe to marry me."

"And?" Stacie prodded. "Dammit, Beca! What did she say?"

"She said no."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Why would you say no?" Charlotte asked. "Other than having Amy pay for everything, marrying Beca is the best solution out there. And the whole being in love with her is the icing on the cake."

"I couldn't do that to Beca," Chloe said. "I don't want to marry her knowing that it's only temporary."

"Why would you think it would be temporary?" Carl asked.

"Because she said we would be married until I was back on my feet and could get a job," Chloe said. "When I got health insurance, we wouldn't need to be married anymore."

"That could take a couple of years," Charlotte said. "Knowing how much you two love each other, don't you think you could figure out a way to stay married? Get her to fall deeper in love with you, so she wouldn't want to end the marriage?"

"No, I didn't," Chloe said.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"She said what?!" Stacie exclaimed. "I'm going to kill her."

"Please don't," Beca said. "She had a valid reason for declining my marriage proposal."

"This had better be good," Stacie said.

"She didn't want to get married knowing it was only going to be temporary," Beca said. "She didn't want to go into a marriage knowing that when she was able to get her own health insurance, we wouldn't need to be married anymore."

Aubrey sighed. "I'm so sorry, Beca. I thought she would have gone for it."

"It's okay," Beca said.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"So, what do you think?" Chloe asked nervously.

"I'm surprised," Charlotte said.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Chloe asked, biting her bottom lip.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Did she say anything else?" Emily asked.

"Well, first she said that she was still in love with me," Beca said. "Then she said that she never pictured us being in this situation. That it wasn't ideal."

Beca paused and ran a hand through her hair. She stood, and turned her back on the girls before taking a deep breath.

"Then  _she_  asked  _me_  to marry her for real," Beca said as she turned back around with a big smile on her face. "For love. Because we're in love. And, I said yes."

After a few seconds to let the words sink in, the Bellas squealed and grabbed Beca in a group hug.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Of course, we're okay with this," Charlotte said with a smile. "And, I think giving Beca your grandmother's ring would be perfect."

"And, don't worry," Carl said. "I'll ask Amy if she can fly us back to Tampa first thing tomorrow."

"This is exciting," Charlotte said with a big smile.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Carl said and kissed Chloe on the cheek. "I don't think I could have picked out a better person for you to marry."

Just then they heard squeals and running feet coming toward the room. Chloe started laughing.

"I guess Beca told the girls!"

Aubrey came through the door first, followed by the rest of the Bellas. Charlotte and Carl hurriedly moved out of the way.

"Oh, my God! Chloe!" Aubrey squealed as she hugged the redhead. "This is so exciting. Congratulations!"

Beca was the last to enter the room. She walked over to Charlotte and Carl and watched as the Bellas took turns congratulating Chloe.

"Congratulations,  _daughter_ ," Charlotte said with a smile as she pulled Beca into a hug.

"Thanks, Mama B."

"Mama B?" Charlotte repeated. "I like it."

"Beca, get over here!" Chloe called out.

"Sheesh, not even married yet and she's ordering me around," Beca said with a laugh as she made her way to Chloe's side.

"Mom? Would you and dad come over here, too?" Chloe called out. Charlotte and Carl followed after Beca.

"Can you show them?" Chloe asked Beca, smiling.

"Sure," Beca said. Beca reached up to her neck and pulled a chain-type necklace from under her shirt. Hanging on it was a diamond engagement ring. "This is the ring I gave Chloe."

"It's gorgeous," Emily said and the other girls agreed.

Aubrey reached over and put her hand behind the ring. She held it up to get a better look at it. "It really is beautiful, Beca."

"Wait. Why is Beca wearing it?" Ashley asked.

"I'm not allowed to wear any jewelry while I'm in the hospital," Chloe said. "So, Beca's keeping it safe until I get out. Plus, it needs to be sized."

"What about an engagement ring for Beca?" Flo asked.

"My folks are going to fly home and bring me my grandmother's ring for her," Chloe said.

"They are?" Beca asked.

"We are," Carl said. "Speaking of flying home. Amy, do you think we can use your jet to fly me and Charlotte to Tampa and back? We could leave first thing tomorrow morning and be back here Thursday night."

"Consider it done," Amy said with a big smile.

"Thank you, Amy," Charlotte said.

"Now that it's official," Chloe said. "Things will be happening fast."

"Yeah," Beca said, holding Chloe's hand. "I did some research and we can apply for a marriage license online, so we did that before I came out to tell everyone. It will be ready on Friday, and Chloe and I both have to go pick it up."

"So, when I get released on Friday, that's going to be our first stop," Chloe added. "And then we're getting pizza."

Beca laughed and added, "Since we already have the party planned for Saturday, and all of you will be there, we want to get married on Saturday."

"Wait. What?" Aubrey said as the girls were getting excited. "How are you going to do that?"

"Well," Chloe said and bit her bottom lip as she looked at Beca.

"I did more research and we need one of you to become a civil celebrant so you can perform the ceremony," Beca said. "You'll have to come with us to the County Clerk's office where you'll get a temporary license to perform one wedding ceremony. I'll pay for the license."

The newly engaged couple looked at the girls, and the girls all looked back at them.

"I'll do it," Emily and Amy said at the same time.

"Thank you, Emily," Beca said. "I'm sure you'll do a great job."

"Why can't I marry you guys?" Amy asked, hurt in her voice.

"Because you can't officiate  _and_  be my Maid of Honor," Beca said with a smile. "Unless you don't want to be my Maid of Honor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The fluff monster has entered the game and is ready to kick angst's butt. You've been warned.


	9. Chapter 9

"You want me to be your Maid of Honor?" Amy asked, speechless for once.

"Of course, dude," Beca said. "I'm marrying my best friend, so it would only be appropriate to have my other best friend stand by my side when I say I do."

Amy wiped at a tear and grabbed Beca in a hug. The Bellas all laughed as Beca tried to loosen Amy's grip.

"Amy, please don't kill my fiancé before the wedding," Chloe said with a laugh.

"You got it, Red," Amy said letting go of Beca, causing her to fall back.

Stacie reached out to keep Beca from falling on her ass.

"I'm guessing that means you'll be my Maid of Honor?" Beca asked with a laugh.

"Hell yeah!"

"Brey?" Chloe said, causing her blonde best friend to look at her. "Would you be my Maid of Honor?"

"I'd be honored," Aubrey said with a smile.

Aubrey, Chloe, and Amy started talking about wedding plans. Beca stood back smiling at the scene. Her eyes suddenly shined with tears and her smile turned sad. Charlotte saw her wipe at a tear and walked over to her. She put her arm around Beca's shoulders and walked them both over to Carl.

"Carl," Charlotte said, stopping in front of him. "Let Chloe know we'll be right back."

"Everything okay?" Carl asked and Charlotte nodded. "Okay, then. I'll let her know."

"Thanks, dear," Charlotte said and walked Beca out of the room.

Charlotte led Beca to the nearly empty visitor's waiting room and sat down. Charlotte pulled Beca into a hug and Beca cried into Charlotte's shoulder. Charlotte held Beca and let her get it out of her system before she pulled back from Beca and looked at her.

"Thinking about your dad?"

Beca gave a small laugh. "How did you know?"

"It's only been a few months since you lost him, so it stands to reason you're missing him because he's missing all these things that are happening for you and isn't here to share them with you."

Charlotte wiped at Beca's tears. "I am here to tell you that he is watching over you and is so proud of your accomplishments: your first album, getting engaged, plus soon to be a mother. He's watching, and I guarantee he is smiling."

"How can you be so sure?" Beca asked through her tears.

"Because, there isn't a parent out there who wouldn't be," Charlotte said.

"Thank you," Beca said.

The two sat together for a few more minutes while Beca pulled herself together. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"I need to call my mom," Beca said. "Give her the good news. She already treats Chloe like a daughter. She'll be ecstatic to hear we're getting married  _and_ that she's going to be a grandmother."

"We feel the same way about you, Beca," Charlotte said. "Carl and I were talking the other night, and he said that he hoped  _Chloe would get her head out of her ass and marry that girl_. That girl, of course, being you."

Beca chuckled. She wiped her hands down her face and looked at Charlotte. "I couldn't ask for better in-laws than you and Carl."

"Now you're going to make me cry," Charlotte said with a chuckle.

"Would you tell Chloe I'll be back in a few minutes?" Beca asked. "I want to call my mom."

"Sure, sweetie," Charlotte said and kissed the side of Beca's head. "Take your time."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Where's Beca?" Chloe asked as soon as Charlotte entered the room without her.

"She wanted to call her mom and tell about your wedding," Charlotte responded.

"Oh," Chloe said.

"Don't worry, Chloe," Charlotte said. "She hasn't changed her mind."

Chloe blushed slightly. "I wasn't worried about that."

"Mm-hmm," Charlotte said, unconvinced.

"Okay," Chloe said with a laugh. "Maybe I was a little worried that she changed her mind. She's kind of taking on a lot." A tear came to her eye as she added, "I really love her and I can't wait to be married to her."

Before anyone could say anything Beca was entering the room. All eyes turned to Beca as she continued talking on the phone.

"Yes, mom," Beca said and paused. "I will mom." Beca sighed. "Of course, I do, mom. I wouldn't be marrying her if I wasn't sure." Beca looked over at Chloe and grinned. "What can I say, mom? The heart wants what it wants."

Chloe's smile was beaming as she heard Beca talking to her mother.

"She's right here," Beca said, looking directly at Chloe. "Hold on."

Beca walked closer to the bed and handed the phone toward Chloe. "She wants to talk to you."

Chloe looked around and took the phone. "Hi, Sarah."

" _Hello, second daughter,"_ Sarah said causing Chloe to laugh.  _"If it's alright with you I'd like to fly out so I can see you two get married."_

"That would be great," Chloe said, trying to hide her excitement from Beca.

 _"Don't tell Beca,"_ Sarah said. _"I want it to be a surprise."_

 _"_ I won't, _"_ Chloe said.

 _"I know you want to celebrate with the Bellas so I'll let you go,"_  Sarah said. _"Congratulations and I love you both."_

"Thank you," Chloe said. "We love you, too."

" _Tell Beca I'll call her later,"_  Sarah said.  _"Take care of yourself and her."_

"I will," Chloe said. "I promise." Sarah ended the call and Chloe handed the phone back to Beca. "She said she'd call you later."

"Oh, okay," Beca said and put her phone in her pocket.

"Do you know what this means, girls?" Stacie asked.

"Shopping trip," the Bellas said simultaneously.

"That's right," Stacie said. "So, tomorrow, we're going shopping. Chloe, we'll find you something really nice to wear."

"I don't know what size to tell you," Chloe said as she pulled the blanket down, and showed her hospital gown tightened over her belly. "I've gotten a little bit bigger in the last few days."

Stacie moved closer to Chloe and put her hands on Chloe's stomach and reached around her hips. "Hmm, I think I can find something that will fit comfortably."

"You can tell what size to get her just by feeling her stomach?" Beca asked.

"Trust me," Aubrey said. "Whatever Stacie picks out will fit perfectly. It's a weird gift."

"She's right," Stacie said proudly.

"So, where are we going shopping?" Emily asked excitedly.

"Leave that to me," Amy said.

"Mama B," Beca said as she turned to her soon to be mother-in-law. "I'm guessing you and Carl didn't bring anything dressy with you, so why don't you two go shopping with them? I'd like to buy you something nice to wear."

"I was actually going to pay for everyone's wedding outfits," Amy said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Beca and a few of the Bellas asked simultaneously.

"Yes," Amy said. "It's my wedding gift to Beca and Chloe."

"That's very sweet of you, Amy," Charlotte said. "But Carl and I have something to wear. We'll bring it with us when we come back with the ring."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that," Beca said. "I already have an outfit I can wear, so I'll stay with Chloe tonight so you guys can get some rest for your flight tomorrow. And I'll stay tomorrow while everyone else goes shopping."

"That's a good plan," Chloe said. "We do need to discuss a few things."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"This has been a wild five days," Beca said as she sat on the bed next to Chloe.

"It has," Chloe said with a smile. "I'm so happy. My,  _our_  baby is doing well. I'm marrying the woman I'm in love with. What more could I ask for?"

"Our baby," Beca said with a big smile on her face. She placed her hands on Chloe's stomach. "Have you thought of a name for her?"

"I was thinking-. Wait," Chloe said. "How did you know I was having a girl?"

"Something Dr. Maxwell said when he was talking to us about you staying in L.A.," Beca said with a shrug.

"Oh, Aubrey and I found out when Dr. Maxwell let it slip after the sonogram before my surgery," Chloe said. "Anyway, I was thinking of naming her Sophie, after my grandmother. Her full name will be Sophie Patricia. How does that sound? Are you okay with it?"

"It's more than okay with me," Beca said. She looked down at Chloe's stomach and said, "Hello, Sophie Patricia. I can't wait to meet you. And don't worry, I promise not to screw up too much."

A tear came to Chloe's eye and she wiped it away quickly. Beca looked up at her.

"There will be no living with Amy once Sophie  _Patricia_  is born," Beca said with a grin.

"She's been so great," Chloe said. "It's the only way I can think of to show her how much I appreciate everything she's done for me. For us."

"I agree," Beca said. "Now, it's late and you need to rest."

Chloe placed her hands on Beca's face and pulled her down into a kiss. Beca pulled back when breathing became an issue.

"Wow!" Beca said. "I love that we can do that now."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Chloe said and pulled her back into another kiss.

Beca pulled back with a chuckle. "I think you need to rest and I need to find a cold shower."

Chloe laughed as well. "I can't wait to be married to you."

"We only have to wait four more days," Beca said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said and kissed Beca again.

"Get some rest," Beca said. "I'll be right here if you need me."

"Okay," Chloe said as she settled back on the bed.

Beca moved to sit in the chair. She grabbed Chloe's hand and made herself comfortable. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The next morning, Beca was awakened by the smell of fresh coffee permeating her senses. She breathed in deeply and let out a satisfying, "Ahhhhh."

Her eyes opened and she saw large coffee in front of her face. She followed the arm to find Aubrey smiling down at her.

"You are a goddess," Beca whispered as she took the coffee cup.

"Do I need to worry you're trying to steal my fiancé with a cup of coffee?" Chloe asked sleepily.

"Fiancé," Beca mumbled and then giggled before clearing her throat.

Aubrey laughed. "I don't think a cup of coffee could do that. We actually needed to talk to you both before we went shopping."

"We?" Beca asked.

Aubrey moved and saw Charlotte and Carl standing behind her.

"Oh," Beca said and sipped her coffee.

"What time is it?" Chloe asked.

"A little after eight," Aubrey said. "We're going to breakfast and then we're dropping Charlotte and Carl at the airport. Amy and the girls are waiting for us in the limo."

"Oh," Chloe said and raised her bed. "What did you need to talk to us about?"

Beca was still in a coffee-induced haze. She opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find everyone looking at her.

"Sorry," Beca said. "This is the best coffee I've had in a few days."

"It's okay," Chloe said with a soft smile. "Brey needs to talk to us about something."

"Oh, right," Beca said and sat up straight in her chair. "What's up?"

"The girls and I want to get you some things for the nursery while we're out," Aubrey said. "We just need to know what you want or need."

"That's cool of you guys," Beca said. "Um, Chlo? What do you need?"

"Everything," Chloe said wide-eyed. " _We_  need all the big stuff like a crib, car seat, changing table, and maybe a small dresser. We will also need diapers, a breast pump, and bottles. Oh, my gosh, there's so much. I hadn't really given a lot of thought to everything we'll need."

"What you gave us is a pretty good start," Aubrey said. "Do you have any particular colors for the baby's room?"

"Well, the baby will be staying in our room for a few months," Beca said. "We'll convert the guest room into the nursery once Charlotte goes home."

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"Well, yeah," Beca said. "Mama B, you'll want to stay for a month or two after the baby is born, won't you?"

"I'd love to," Charlotte said with a smile. She looked at Carl and he held up his hand before she could say anything.

"I am fine with that idea," Carl said.

Charlotte gave him a quick kiss. "This is why I love you!"

"See?" Beca said. "So, it makes sense to have the baby in our room. It's bigger and we can put a lot of stuff in there. Right?"

"Why are you so perfect?" Chloe asked with a tear in her eye. She looked at her mother and father. "I should tell you guys I'm having a girl because I'm going to want some of the stuff to be pink."

"Pink?" Beca said, scrunching her nose. "If we must."

"Hush, you," Chloe said with a laugh.

"A girl?" Charlotte practically squealed. "Did you hear that Carl? We're having a granddaughter."

"I heard," Carl said with a beaming smile. "I can't wait to spoil her."

"You guys can tell the Bellas," Chloe said. "I want some pink bedding like sheets and blankets. And maybe a few pink outfits."

"But, don't overdo the pink," Beca said. "Please?"

"We'll see what we can do," Aubrey said. "But, I make no promises. Remember, we have eight women shopping."

"Oh, I can bring some of Chloe's baby things," Charlotte said, excitement in her voice. "There's plenty of pink outfits."

"Thank goodness," Beca looking over at Aubrey. "Since Mama B is bringing pink outfits, please throw in some greens or yellows or even brown or black."

"I'll try," Aubrey said and laughed. "But, I might be outvoted on some things."

"Partner up with CR," Beca said with a grin. "She'll help you out."

"This is so nice of you all," Chloe said again. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you guys."

"Hey," Aubrey said. "We're family. No repayment necessary."

"Thank you," Chloe said with tears in her eyes. "Damn hormones."

"You guys better go," Beca said. "I'm sure the others are beginning to worry."

"You're right," Aubrey said. "And, don't either of you worry. Captain Posen will make sure everything is to your liking."

"That's all we can ask for," Beca said.

Charlotte and Carl hugged Chloe and said they'd see her the next day.

Aubrey hugged Chloe and whispered, "Lots of pinks. Got it." She pulled back and winked at Chloe.

Less than a minute after they were gone, a young man came in with Chloe's breakfast tray. He set it on her bed tray. Chloe thanked him and he left.

Chloe lifted the lid and raised her eyebrows. "This actually looks pretty good."

"What'd you get?" Beca asked.

"Soft scrambled eggs, grits, apple juice, and decaf tea," Chloe said.

"It does sound good," Beca said. "Do you mind if I run down to the cafeteria and get something? I'll bring it back here to eat it."

"I don't mind," Chloe said.

Beca stood and stretched. She leaned down and kissed Chloe. "I'll be back shortly."

"Okay," Chloe said and started eating.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Later that day, Beca was smiling as the nurse helped Chloe back into bed.

"You did great, Chlo," Beca said as Chloe sat up on the bed.

"She did really well," the nurse said. "Do you have any pain? Or dizziness?"

"None," Chloe said with a smile.

"Good," the nurse said and wrote on Chloe's chart. "Dr. Maxwell should be making his rounds shortly. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you," Chloe said.

The nurse left and Beca sat on the edge of the bed. "That's thirty minutes total for the day, so far."

"I know," Chloe said. "I think I deserve a reward for that."

"Hmm, what kind of reward?" Beca asked leaning in closer.

"This kind," Chloe said and she pulled Beca closer and pressed their lips together.

They jumped away from each other when they heard a throat clearing.

"Sorry for the interruption," Dr. Maxwell said with a smile. "I heard there was some good news for you two. Congratulations."

"Thanks, doc," Beca said and moved off the bed.

"Dr. Maxwell," Chloe said looking at the doctor. "Are you an OB/GYN? I'm going to need one after I leave here."

"I am not," Dr. Maxwell said. "But, I can refer you to several OB/GYNs in the area. I'll put together a list and ask the nurse to put it with your discharge papers."

"Thank you, Dr. Maxwell," Chloe said.

"Now, let's have a look at the incision," Dr. Maxwell said.

The doctor put on his latex gloves and Chloe pulled her gown to the side. Dr. Maxwell took the bandage off and looked at the incision.

"It looks really good," Dr. Maxwell said. "I'm going to leave the bandage off for now. I don't think it needs one. We'll also take out the IV; you don't need it."

"What about stitches?" Beca asked.

"Oh, they'll dissolve on their own," Dr. Maxwell. "There will be a small scar but nothing too bad. Any other questions?"

"I have one," Chloe said and Dr. Maxwell looked at her. "Are you busy on Saturday? I'd like to invite you to our wedding."

"That's very kind of you," Dr. Maxwell said. "But, this is my first weekend off in a while and my wife and I are taking a little trip."

"That sounds romantic," Chloe said. "I hope you both have a wonderful time."

"Thank you," Dr. Maxwell said. "And thank you for the invitation. It was very kind of you to ask."

"Is Chloe still on track to leave Friday?" Beca asked. "We have to pick up our marriage license-"

"And get pizza," Chloe interjected, causing Beca to laugh.

"And get pizza before we go home. I promise that's all we're going to do so she won't get tired."

"She will be going home on Friday," Dr. Maxwell said. "She's walking and moving around very well. The baby is still doing very well. The extra couple of days is precautionary at this point. The only thing I will say is once you leave here don't try lifting anything heavier than a slice of pizza, and you'll be fine."

Beca chuckled. "Don't worry, she has ten women and one man who will make sure she follows doctor's orders."

"I have no doubt," Dr. Maxwell said. "Well, I need to go check on some folks who really need me. I'll be back to see you in the morning."

"Thanks, Dr. Maxwell," Chloe said with a smile.

Dr. Maxwell gave a slight wave as he walked out of the room.

"I never thought about inviting anyone to the wedding," Beca said. "I guess because most of the people I would invite are already here and part of the wedding."

"What about Theo?" Chloe asked. "And your Assistant? You should invite them."

"I will," Beca said. "I'll call Theo right now."

Beca pulled out her phone and dialed Theo's number.

"Hello, Beca," Theo said as he answered. "Everything okay? How's Chloe?"

"Chloe's fine," Beca said. "I'm calling to invite you to our wedding on Saturday."

There was silence for a moment. "Are you serious?" Theo finally asked. "You're not yanking my chain are you?"

"Nope," Beca said. "Totally serious. Chloe and I are getting married on Saturday and would love it if you could come. It's going to be a small gathering and held at the condo."

"Congratulations!" Theo said. "I'm happy for you. And I would love to come. What time?"

"Um," Beca said and moved the phone away from her mouth. "We never discussed what time."

"Eleven o'clock," Chloe said. "And we're having a reception brunch immediately following."

"We are?" Beca asked.

"Yes, we are," Chloe said. "Amy, Aubrey, and I discussed it while you were with my mom."

"Oh, cool," Beca said. She put the phone up to her mouth and said, "It will start at eleven and there will be a reception brunch immediately following."

"I'll be there," Theo said. "Oh, and Beca?"

"Yeah?" Beca said.

"Your album is at number six on the charts," Theo said.

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely," Theo said. "You might want to invest in some dark sunglasses because the paparazzi are going to be all over you from now on."

"Wow, that's-" Beca stopped and swallowed. "That's surreal."

"Get used to it," Theo said. "I'll see you on Saturday. Can I bring anything?"

"What? Oh. Um, no, thanks," Beca said. "Everything's covered."

"Give Chloe my best," Theo said and ended the call.

"Holy shit!" Beca muttered when the call ended.

"What's going on?"

"My album is number six on the charts," Beca said, still in disbelief.

"Beca!" Chloe squealed. "That's fantastic news. I'm so proud of you."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

A few hours later, Chloe was walking the halls with Beca and a nurse.

"This is the last walk for today," the nurse told Chloe.

"I feel really good," Chloe said. "The walks have been helping a lot."

Chloe held Beca's hand while she walked. She had walked the hallways of the hospital for almost fifteen minutes and was approaching her room.

"I'm surprised the girls haven't come back," Chloe said.

"They were shopping," Beca said, as she let go of Chloe's hand. "It's not a foot race with them; it's more of a marathon."

Chloe laughed. "I guess you're right."

The nurse helped get Chloe into bed. She made sure all the wires to the monitors were connected and out of the way so Chloe could get comfortable.

"I'm glad you're folks let us know they made it to Tampa safely," Beca said as she took her usual position in the chair next to the bed.

"I know it seems tedious, but I have to ask," the nurse said. "Are you feeling any pain or dizziness?"

"Nope, all good," Chloe said with a smile.

"Good," the nurse said and made a note on the chart.

"Hey," Stacie called out as she entered the room.

"I'll check back with you later," the nurse said and left the room.

The rest of the Bellas followed behind Stacie.

"We were just wondering where you guys were," Chloe said.

"Well, we had to set up the nursery," Aubrey said.

"Wait," Beca said. "You guys set everything up for us?"

"Of course," Emily said.

"Wow," Beca said.

"Thanks," Chloe said. "You didn't have to do that."

"We wanted to," Jessica said.

"It was kind of fun, too," Ashley said.

"Yeah, all that baby stuff is so small," CR added.

"And so adorable," Stacie said. "Makes me miss Bella even more."

"It looks really nice," Lily said. "We hope you like it."

"I'm sure it's perfect," Chloe said with a big smile.

"Beca," Fat Amy said, getting Beca's attention. "Ashley and I are planning to stay with Chloe tonight so you can go home and get some rest."

"I'm fine," Beca said.

"You should go home, Becs," Chloe said. "Sleeping in that chair can't be good for your back. I'll be okay."

"Yeah, Beca," Ashley said. "We'll take good care of her. I promise."

"You have to go with us, Beca," Stacie said. "We're taking you out for dinner and then we're taking you home. We want to see how you like what we did to your room."

"Ooo, send me pictures, babe," Chloe said.

Beca couldn't stop the smile that came to her face when Chloe called her 'babe.'

"Okay, okay," Beca said. "I'm in."

"Okay, ladies," Aubrey said, getting their attention. "It's almost seven. I think we should go."

"I'll see you in the morning," Beca told Chloe as she leaned down to kiss Chloe.

She was about six inches from Chloe's lips when she glanced around and saw the girls watching and smiling. She turned back to Chloe who was looking at her with a raised brow.

"Fuck it," Beca mumbled and crashed her lips into Chloe's.

Chloe grabbed her by the back of the neck and held the kiss. After about a minute, Stacie grabbed Beca by the back of her jeans and pulled her away.

"Hey!" Beca and Chloe say simultaneously.

"That was sweet," Stacie said. "And, we are all happy for you two, but we're hungry so let's go."

"Fine," Beca grumbled and leaned back in to kiss Chloe again.

"Nope," Stacie said and dragged Beca away.

Chloe laughed and Beca started blowing her kisses. "I love you!"

"I love you, too," Chloe yelled as Stacie dragged Beca out the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Chloe," Aubrey said, laughing as she hugged Chloe.

"You girls be careful," Chloe said as the rest hugged her goodbye.

"Finally," Amy said after the last Bella left the room.

Ashley laughed and sat down on one of the chairs next to Chloe's bed.

"I"m going to the cafeteria," Amy said. "When I get back, Ashley you can go."

"I'm fine by myself for a little while," Chloe said. "You should both go. I'm just going to watch a little TV."

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked.

"I'm sure," Chloe said. "Now go."

"Okay, we won't be long," Amy said.

Amy and Ashley left, and Chloe laid back on the bed thinking about Beca.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The limo pulled up to the Italian restaurant and the girls went in. Once they were seated and had ordered drinks, Stacie turned to Beca.

"Okay," Stacie said. "Now that we pried you away from Chloe, give us the whole story of what happened when you proposed. Tell us everything you both said."

"Oh, my God," Beca said with a laugh. "Why do you need to know? We're getting married. Isn't that all that matters?"

"Uh-oh, Beca must've cried," CR said.

"What? I-. No, it's-," Beca stuttered and sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you."

Beca stopped talking as drinks were placed on the table and the waitress took their food order. Once she left, the girls all looked at Beca with raised eyebrows.

"Well?" Lily asked.

Beca started talking.

"Okay, so I had done all the stuff at the studio with HR, and then went to my office to do a little research. I decided that Chloe really needed insurance for her and the baby, so I went to a jewelry store and picked out a wedding ring set. Then I went to the hospital."

Beca took a breath and shifted in her seat. "When I got to Chloe's room, she was sleeping and Emily was watching TV. I said hey to Emily and Chloe woke up and asked me if everything was okay at the studio. I didn't know what she was talking about so she said that Aubrey told her I had to go to the studio."

"Sorry," Aubrey said. "I didn't know what else to tell her after you got up and left without a word."

"It's okay," Beca said. "Anyway, I told Chloe everything was fine and asked Emily to leave us alone because I needed to talk to Chloe. Emily was fine with it and before she left I asked her to keep you guys from coming in before I was finished. She promised she would and then left."

_I closed the door once Emily was gone and went to sit on the bed next to Chloe._

" _What's going on, Beca?" Chloe asked._

" _I, um, had a talk with Aubrey earlier. And there's something I need to talk to you about."_

" _Is everything okay?"_

" _Um, yeah. Aubrey said that she thinks you should marry someone to get health insurance for you and the baby. I agreed that was the best solution."_

" _I'm not sure I like the idea of marrying just anyone."_

" _Aubrey thought that, too. She, um, she suggested that I should marry you since you know me, and I have health insurance. I already checked with HR at the studio, and if we get married you and the baby will be covered as soon as I show them a valid marriage license. So," I pulled out the ring box. "Will you marry me?"_

_Chloe had tears in her eyes and was shaking her head no. "No, Beca. I-, I can't."_

_I swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in my throat and said, "Oh. Um, okay."_

" _No, Beca," Chloe said. "I'm saying no because I don't want to marry you just so that I have insurance."_

" _I get it," I said and stood._

_Chloe grabbed my hand and held it. I couldn't look at her and stared down at the floor. "Beca, look at me. Please?"_

_I took a breath and lifted my eyes to look at Chloe. "I love you, Beca. I'm in love with you and the only reason for us to get married is if you're in love with me, too."_

Beca stopped because their food was being placed in front of them. Once the waitress left the table, the story continued.

" _I do love you, Chlo," I said as I sat back down. "I've been in love with you for I don't know how long."_

" _Good," Chloe said and wiped at the tears in her eyes. "Then, will you, Beca Cooke Mitchell, marry me for love and for no other reason than that?"_

_I smiled at Chloe as a tear ran down my cheek. "Are you legit proposing to me right now?"_

" _Yes, I am," Chloe said. "So, will you?"_

" _Yes, I will marry you for love and no other reason."_

_Chloe let out a small sob and I pulled her into a kiss. I pulled back and said, "Will you still wear my ring?"_

_I held out the ring and Chloe took it. Chloe smiled because it was perfect._

" _Yes, of course, I'll wear it," Chloe said. "But, you'll have to hold onto it until I get out of here."_

" _I've got the perfect place to keep it," I told her._

_So, I took the gold chain from around my neck and slid the ring on it. I then re-hooked it and held the ring for Chloe to see. Chloe smiled and kissed me. I put the ring under my shirt._

" _So, when can we get married?" Chloe asked._

" _As soon as we get a marriage license. I did some research and we can request one online. We just both have to pick it up; show idea, sign some paperwork. We could schedule time with the County Clerk to get married but we'd have to wait a week because they only perform ceremonies on Fridays and this Friday is booked."_

" _So, can we schedule it for next Friday?"_

" _I have a better idea. We can have one of the Bellas become an Officiant and perform the ceremony. They just have to go to the County Clerk's office and they can officiate one ceremony. And, they don't have to be a resident to do it."_

" _Really? That's great," Chloe said. She then thought for a moment and said, "Maybe we should ask Aubrey."_

" _I thought you'd want her for your Maid of Honor. I suggest we put the idea out there and see if any of them want to do it. We can even have the ceremony on Saturday since we were already planning on a get-together before everyone left."_

" _Good thinking. Who are you going to ask to be your Maid of Honor?"_

" _Amy," I said without hesitation and grabbed my laptop. "Let's request our marriage license. We can schedule to pick it up on Friday on our way home from the hospital."_

_We spent the next fifteen minutes filling out all the information for our marriage license. Once it was done we both looked at each other and smiled._

_I kissed Chloe and said, "I've wanted to kiss you for so long. It was so worth the wait."_

_Chloe blushed slightly and kissed me again. "Feel free to kiss me anytime."_

" _We should mess with the girls," I suggested as an idea came to me. "I'm sure they're back by now. I'll walk out of here looking sad and tell them I asked and you said no. Then, I'll tell them that you asked me and I said yes."_

" _That's mean. Let's do it."_

" _We are going to have one hell of a life together," I said._

" _We sure are," Chloe said and we kissed again. Chloe ended the kiss and looked at me while biting her lip. "I, uh, I want to put your name on the birth certificate when the baby is born."_

" _You do?" I asked. The question brought tears to my eyes._

" _Well, yeah," Chloe said. "You are going to be co-parenting with me. And I want to take your last name so our baby will be a Mitchell, too. To honor you and your father."_

" _I'd-" I had to stop and clear my throat because it was so emotional for me. Then I said, "I'd love that."_

_We both had tears in our eyes as we hugged._

" _I love you, Beca."_

" _I love you, too," I told her. "I should probably go see if the girls are back."_

" _Okay. Could you ask my mom and dad to come in? I want to tell them."_

" _Of course. If they're not back yet, I'll ask Emily to text us when they do get back."_

"That's when I left to come out to the waiting room," Beca said. "The rest you know."

"You really had us going," Emily said. "Stacie was ready to tear into Chloe."

"Chloe really said she wanted your name on the birth certificate?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "I'm really excited, too. I always hoped to someday be a mom. And I can't think of anyone better to bring up a child with than Chloe."

"Despite how the baby was conceived?" Fat Amy asked.

The Bellas all turned to glare at her.

"What?" Fat Amy asked. "I want to know."

Everyone turned to look at Beca; Beca was looking at Amy. "That's not something I'm going to dwell on. As far as I'm concerned, she was conceived by a sperm donor as if Chloe went through IVF or something."

"You really are in love," CR said with a smile.

"Yeah, I am," Beca said, her eyes gleaming. "I'm also really happy. I never thought we'd get here, but here we are."

"I was just thinking," Jessica said. "You guys haven't even dated, and now you're getting married and having a baby. If it was anyone else, I'd say it was too much, too soon. But, it's you guys and, somehow, it all seems so right."

Beca chuckled. "I figure if we can survive the past four months and still want to be together, we can survive anything. I guess it's true what they say. Love does conquer all."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"You guys!" Beca exclaimed when she walked into the Master Bedroom. "This is-. Wow! You guys did all this today?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "We had lots of help. Do you like it?"

"Like it!" Beca said. "I love it! Chloe's going to freak. This is amazing. I don't know how to thank you guys."

"Take some pictures to show Chloe," Jessica said.

"Oh, right," Beca said as she pulled out her phone. "I'm going to Facetime Amy. Then show Chloe everything in real time."

"Great idea," Emily said.

"Hey, Ames," Beca said when Amy answered.

"Hey, Beca," Amy said. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "Can you give Chloe your phone? I want to show her the nursery you guys set up."

"Of course," Amy said and handed the phone to Chloe. "Beca wants to talk to you."

Chloe took the phone and saw Beca smiling at her from the phone. "Hey, babe."

Beca couldn't help but smile and giggle a bit. "I wanted to show you what the girls did. Ready?"

"Yes!" Chloe said excitedly.

Beca stood in the doorway and started panning from the right corner and along the wall. In the corner was a small dresser with a light pink lamp with a Disney princess lampshade. Next to that was the changing table with an assortment of diapers, wipes, powder, and lotions. Next came the crib, which had one end against the wall and the rest coming out from the wall. In the farthest corner was a rocking chair with a small bookcase against the wall next to it.

Beca put the phone back on her face and asked Chloe, "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," Chloe said teary-eyed. "Show me the girls."

Beca pointed to phone toward the group standing behind her with smiles on their faces.

"You guys," Chloe said. "This is amazing. I can't believe you got all this for us. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," the girls say in unison.

"Oh, we almost forgot," Lily said as she rushed over to the small dresser. Beca followed her with her phone; Lily opened a drawer and pulled out a couple of items. She held them up so Chloe could see them. "We have an assortment of onesies, t-shirts, and booties. There are also a few dresses and some tights for when she gets bigger."

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe said. "They are so cute!"

"They're so pink!" Beca exclaimed.

"Sorry, Beca," Aubrey said. "You were overruled."

"Wait," Stacie said. "We did get something I think you'll like."

Stacie walked over to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer. She pulled out a pair of black baby jeans and a pink and black plaid shirt. She held them up to show Beca and Chloe.

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe said. "They are so cute!"

"Where in the world did you find a plaid shirt that small?" Beca asked.

Beca felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she turned to find Emily holding up a pink and black plaid shirt in her size.

"We thought it would look cute if you and your daughter dressed alike," Emily said.

Chloe and Beca both teared up. "You guys," was all Beca could get out. She sniffled and said, "Thank you."

"Damn hormones," Chloe said through the phone.

Ashley took the phone from Chloe and saw Beca wiping her eyes. "Hey, Beca, Chloe needs to get some rest. We'll see you guys in the morning."

"Right, of course," Beca said. "Can I say goodnight to Chloe?"

"Sure," Ashley said and handed the phone back to Chloe.

"Good night, babe," Chloe said.

Beca grinned and said, "Good night, to both my babies."

"Aww," the Bellas said in unison.

"Shut up," Beca said.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Beca woke up around seven and looked around. She smiled when she saw the nursery set up in her room.

"Wait," Beca mumbled. "This is now  _our_  room. Mine, Chloe's, and Sophie's."

She sat up and leaned back on her hands as her smile got even bigger. She got up and went into her ensuite to take a shower. As the water cascaded over her, thoughts of how she got to where she was started running through her mind.

Her mind wandered as she washed her hair and rinsed it. A sad smile came to her face as she thought about her dad. As many do once someone passes away, she wished she could turn back time so she would have made more of an effort to keep him in her life. But, maybe it was supposed to be like that. Maybe he was supposed to leave and she was supposed to ignore him. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have gone to Barden; she wouldn't have been a Bella; she wouldn't have met Chloe. " _I guess somebody knew what they were doing_ ," Beca thought.

As she dried herself off, she remembered the day her dad left. She was six and begged him to stay; she cried harder when he walked out and quietly closed the door. Her mother picked her up and held her until she had no more tears. That was the last time she cried for her dad; that was until she learned about the accident.

Beca wiped her hands across the fog on the mirror and stared at her reflection. Tears came to her eyes, and she looked up toward the ceiling and whispered, "Mama B said you're up there looking out for me, dad. I hope it's true. I'm about to become a wife and a mother, plus my music is getting noticed. I wish you could be here to see all this."

Beca laughed and sniffled. She looked around the bathroom as if someone was in there with her. She laughed again and her whole body shook as if to get rid of the goosebumps that had formed.

"I always blamed you for the divorce," Beca continued talking as if her dad was in the room with her. "It was easy since you weren't there to defend yourself. And, mom never dated anyone, at least that I knew about. I thought it was because she was still in love with you. Now, I'm not so sure. I might have to ask her about that."

Beca took the towel and quickly dried her hair. She put on her robe and looked in the mirror studying her face. "I have your eyes, dad. Maybe even your chin." Beca laughed again. "I think I got my stubbornness from mom. I'm pretty sure you'd agree with that."

Despite the laughter, tears ran down Beca's face. "I miss you, dad. And tell the step-monster I miss her, too. And, I wish I had said this to you more." She took a deep breath and swiped at her tears. "I love you, dad."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Chloe slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She looked to the clock on the wall and saw it was almost seven-thirty. She smiled when she heard Amy's snores coming from her left. It brought back memories of their little New York apartment. You never knew what noise you'd wake up to.

She slowly stretched her arms over her head and glanced to her right to see Ashley curled up in the chair sleeping. She laid back and stared at the ceiling as a smile came to her face.

" _Just two more days and I'll be Mrs. Chloe Mitchell_ ," Chloe thought. Her mind wandered through her memories over the last seven years.

" _Oh, right. This is a thing now."_

" _Sorry, but I don't sing. But, it was nice meeting you guys."_

" _You can sing!"_

" _We're going to be really fast friends."_

Chloe's mind went to the many times Beca pushed her away and how much it hurt her every time. She wished she had the courage to tell Beca how she felt when she first started having romantic feelings for her. They could have both been saved a lot of pain and heartache.

Chloe wiped at a tear that fell down her cheek. She forced her mind to turn to happier memories. Like how unfazed she had been when Beca showed up to save them from Amy's father. How no matter how many times she pushed Beca away, Beca came back.

A sudden thought struck her and another tear fell. If Dr. Mitchell hadn't died, she and Beca may have never had mended their friendship. It saddened her to think that Beca losing her dad was the reason they were together. But, she firmly believed that everything happens for a reason. Beca's dad passing, her getting appendicitis while in L.A., everything that happened, brought them to the threshold of a life together.

Chloe looked up to the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"Dr. Mitchell," Chloe whispered. "I know Beca misses you like crazy. I also know that you are up there watching over her. Watching over us. I promise you, I will do my best to not hurt her any more than I already have. I promise to be the best partner you could want for her and give her the best life. And I also promise that my daughter, our daughter, will know her grandpa on her mama's side."

Chloe opened her eyes and wiped the tears from her face.

"You okay?" Ashley asked, startling Chloe.

"Yeah," Chloe said with a smile. "Just reliving some old memories."

"You and Beca sure have had a tumultuous time getting where you are," Ashley said with a chuckle. "We all thought you two would have gotten together a long time ago."

"I believe we got here like we were supposed to," Chloe said. "That everything happens for a reason and it wasn't our time before now."

"That's a nice way to look at it," Ashley said.

"Thanks," Chloe said. "So, how are things with you?"

"Everything's good," Ashley said. "I'm a member of Disney's a cappella group called  _DCapella_  and we finished our first tour a few months ago."

"Oh, my gosh, Ashley," Chloe squealed. "Why is this the first I've heard of this?"

"The USO Tour kind of took over," Ashley said. "I had already joined and had rehearsals before we left for Spain. They had given us time off over the holidays and we started back up at the beginning of January. Our first show was on the nineteenth and we toured for three months."

"That's amazing," Chloe said. "I wish I could have seen you perform."

"It's okay," Ashley said. "I'll send you our schedule when we tour again."

"I can't wait," Chloe said excitedly. "I love Disney and a capella. It sounds like a lot of fun."

"It really is," Ashley said. "But, I'm still a Bella, so if we ever have the chance to sing together again, I'm there."

"It wouldn't be the same without you," Chloe said, bringing a smile to Ashley's face.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca arrived at the hospital around nine o'clock and went directly to Chloe's room. She was surprised to see the room empty. She looked up and down the hall and decided to walk around until she found her.

She rounded the corner and saw Chloe strolling along beside the nurse. She had the pregnancy waddle Beca had seen on other women; she was definitely not going to tell Chloe that. She quickened her pace and grabbed Chloe's hand, causing Chloe to squeal and look around.

"Beca," Chloe chastised. "You scared me."

"Sorry," Beca said, as she walked next to Chloe. "Where are Amy and Ashley?"

"They went to get some coffee and breakfast," Chloe said.

"Oh," Beca said. "So, how did you sleep?"

"I slept well," Chloe said with a smile. She gave Beca a side-glance. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Beca asked. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," Chloe said, stopping to look at Beca. "You seem a little off. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I both love and hate that you know me so well," Beca said with a chuckle. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I was just thinking about my dad this morning and how I wish he was here for all this."

Beca looked down at the floor and Chloe pulled her into a hug.

"There's a nice balcony around this corner," the nurse said. "It's private and I'm sure it would be good for you to sit outside for a while."

"That's a great idea," Chloe said and pulled back from the hug, looking at Beca. "Want to sit on the patio with me?"

"I'd like that," Beca said with a sniffle and a nod.

"Thank you," Chloe mouthed to the nurse as they made their way to the patio.

The nurse told Chloe to walk back by the nurse's station when they were through so she could help get her situated back in her bed.

"Thanks," Beca said as the nurse started to walk away.

Once the nurse was out of sight, Chloe and Beca sat on a bench near the railing. Chloe took Beca's hand and sat quietly next to Beca; she let Beca control how things were going to go.

"I was in the shower this morning and started thinking about everything that's been happening," Beca said softly, looking out over the railing of the patio. "And I realized that my dad was really gone and that I will never see him again."

Beca's breath hitched and Chloe pulled her into her arms. She wrapped her arms around Beca and used one hand to stroke Beca's hair.

"It's so unfair," Beca cried.

"I know, baby," Chloe said.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

An hour later, Beca and Chloe were back in Chloe's room. Ashley and Amy had returned as well and were chatting quietly in the corner.

Beca was laying on the bed with Chloe, with her head on Chloe's chest and a hand on Chloe's stomach. They were talking quietly to each other when Aubrey and Stacie came into the room and stopped.

"Hey," Aubrey said quietly as she walked over to the bed. "Everything okay?"

Stacie stood beside Aubrey, looking at the young couple. Ashley and Amy walked over and greeted the two Bellas.

"Everything's fine," Beca said and sat up. "Just having an emotional moment."

Chloe rubbed up and down Beca's back. Beca looked back at her and smiled.

"You okay, now?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Just a lot happening and I miss, um, I miss my dad."

"Oh," Aubrey said.

"It's understandable," Stacie said. "But, I'm sure he's keeping an eye on you."

"That's what I've heard," Beca said with a small laugh. "Oh, and my album is number six on the charts."

"Beca!" Stacie squealed and grabbed Beca in a hug. "That's so wonderful. I'm so proud and happy for you."

"Thanks," Beca said, pulling out of the hug.

"Congratulations, Beca," Aubrey said and hugged the younger girl.

Ashley and Amy both offered their congratulations as well.

"Thanks," Beca said.

Beca stood from the bed and stretched. Chloe watched her with a smile still on her face.

"Quit staring, Beale," Beca said. "It's creepy."

"I can't help it," Chloe said. "I'm afraid if I blink, you'll be gone."

"Not gonna happen," Beca said and leaned down to kiss Chloe. Beca ended the kiss and put her forehead against Chloe's. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said.

"They're at it again," Jessica said as the rest of the Bellas came into the room.

The girls laughed and Beca pulled away from Chloe with a blush on her cheeks. She sat on the edge of the bed and took Chloe's hand.

"Where have you guys been?"

"We went to see the babies in the maternity ward," Emily said. "They are so darned cute."

"Wait a couple of months and you'll see the cutest baby ever to be born," Beca said proudly.

Chloe grinned and laid her head on Beca's shoulder.

"You have seen Bella right?" Stacie asked with a playful glare.

"I stand by what I said," Beca said, causing Chloe to chuckle into her neck.

"I'm with Beca," Chloe said.

"Let's call it a tie," Aubrey said, trying to be diplomatic.

"I can live with that," Stacie said, looking at Beca with a raised brow.

"Fine," Beca conceded. "Bella and Sophie will be tied for the cutest baby ever to be born."

"Sophie?" Stacie asked, eyes wide.

"Um, what?" Beca said with a deer in the headlights look.

"You said Sophie," Emily squealed. "Is that the name you picked out?"

"Um," Beca said not wanting to look at Chloe.

"It's okay, babe," Chloe whispered as she lifted her head to look at Beca. "We can tell them."

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "I wasn't thinking."

"It really is okay," Chloe said and gave Beca a quick kiss. "I kind of like being able to call her by her name and not just  _the baby._ "

"So?" Aubrey asked. "What's her full name?"

The girls all looked on in rapt attention. Beca cleared her throat.

"Her first name will be Sophie," Beca said.

"After my grandmother," Chloe interjected.

"Her middle name will be Patricia," Beca said, smiling at Amy.

"After one of our best friends who has done so much for us," Chloe finished.

All the girls turned to look at Amy. Amy's smile was a mile wide.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yes, really," Chloe said.

"It's a wonderful name," Aubrey said. "A strong name."

"Hear, hear," the Bellas all cheered as Amy's smile grew even bigger.

A few minutes later the girls were chatting quietly when Chloe asked Amy, "What time will my folks get here?"

Amy checked her phone and said, "The jet arrives in about an hour. I have a car meeting them to bring them here."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

About two hours later, Charlotte and Carl arrived at the hospital. Charlotte was all smiles as she walked into the room and hugged Chloe.

"We have the ring," Charlotte said as Carl took it out of his pocket and handed it to Chloe.

"It's beautiful," Aubrey said, as Chloe held it for the others to see.

"It is," Jessica said.

"I can't wait to give to Beca," Chloe said.

"Where is Beca?" Carl asked.

"Oh, her bridesmaids took her out for a bachelorette lunch," Lily said.

"So, you four,-" Charlotte said as she pointed to the four Bellas in the room.

"Are Chloe's bridal party," Ashley said. "We'll have to do something for Chloe when she gets out of here."

"You can do something for me now," Chloe said with a big smile on her face.

"What do you have in mind?" Aubrey asked.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Stacie's phone pinged with a text alert and she pulled out her phone. She read the message and smiled.

"You girls ready to go?" Stacie asked.

"I need to use the bathroom before we leave," Beca said as she stood.

"You go ahead," Emily said. "We'll take care of the check so we can leave when you get back."

"Sounds good," Beca said and left the table.

Stacie waited until Beca was out of hearing range and turned toward the other girls. "Aubrey just texted me," Stacie told the girls and proceeded to tell her what was in the text.

The girls left as soon as Beca came back from the bathroom. They were laughing and enjoying each other's company on the ride back to the hospital.

Once they arrived, Stacie stopped Beca by the waiting area on Chloe's floor.

"You girls go ahead," Stacie said. "I need to talk to Beca for a minute."

Amy, Emily, and CR continued on to Chloe's room as Stacie dragged Beca into the waiting room.

"What's going on, Stacie?" Beca asked.

"I'm thinking of asking Aubrey to marry me," Stacie said.

"That's great, Stacie," Beca said giving the taller brunette a quick hug. "When are you planning to do it?"

"I, um, don't know," Stacie said. "I was hoping you could help me with that."

"Whatever you need," Beca said. "You know that. I'm sure the girls will help, too."

Stacie's phone pinged with a new text message. She read it quickly and turned to Beca.

"We should go," Stacie said. "That was Aubrey asking where I was."

"Okay," Beca said and stood up. "I'll think up some ideas and we can talk more tomorrow. "

"Thanks, Beca," Stacie said. "Let's go."

Beca and Stacie made their way to Chloe's room, chatting about the wedding on Saturday.

"What's going on?" Beca asked as she saw a weird light coming from Chloe's room.

Beca quickened her pace and Stacie was on her heels. Beca got to Chloe's room and entered, only to suddenly stop when she saw the scene before her. She looked around to see battery operated candles sitting on every flat surface in the room.

Stacie pushed past her and joined the rest of the Bellas who were grouped together in the middle of the room.

Charlotte and Carl were standing next to Chloe's empty bed. Beca furrowed her brow and walked over toward them.

"What's going on, Mama B?" Beca asked Charlotte. "Where's Chloe?"

Beca's head turned when she heard the girls start humming. She smiled when she heard Chloe's voice coming from the back of the group.

_105 is the number that comes to my head_   
_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_   
_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_   
_That's precisely what I plan to do_

The girls parted and Chloe walked out to face Beca. Beca had to hold back a laugh at seeing Chloe standing there in her hospital gown as she sang.

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right_   
_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_   
_Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush_   
_But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

_I'll say will you marry me_   
_I swear that I will mean it_   
_I'll say will you marry me_

_How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_   
_Baby I don't ever plan to find out_   
_The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_   
_You're the love of my life_

Beca looked over her shoulder when she heard a noise to find a group of nurses and passersby standing in the doorway watching. She turned back to Chloe, her smile even bigger.

_You know one of these days when I get my money right_   
_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_   
_Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush_   
_But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

_I'll say will you marry me_   
_I swear that I will mean it_   
_I'll say will you marry me_

_And if I lost everything_   
_In my heart it means nothing_   
_'Cause I have you, girl I have you_   
_So get right down on bended knee_   
_Nothing else would ever be_   
_Better, better_   
_The day when I say_

_I'll say will you marry me_   
_I swear that I will mean it_   
_I'll say will you marry me_

_I'll say will you marry me_   
_I swear that I will mean it_   
_I'll say will you marry me_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_   
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_   
_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

Chloe was now standing within an arm's length of Beca and looked into her eyes as she sang the final verse.

_Would you marry me baby_   
_105 is the number that comes to my head_   
_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_   
_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_   
_That's precisely what I plan to do_

Beca stared into Chloe's tear-filled eyes. Chloe smiled and stared back at her.

"Beca," Chloe spoke quietly. "I love you with all my heart. Will you accept this ring as a token of my love and marry me?"

Beca could feel all eyes on her and Chloe. "You already asked me."

Chloe smiled as she said, "I'm asking again. In front of all of our friends and family."

"In that case," Beca said and took a step closer so she and Chloe were toe-to-toe. "I'll have to say yes again. The answer will always be yes."

Chloe reached down and took Beca's left hand. With shaking hands, she placed the ring on Beca's finger.

"I love you," Chloe said as she smashed her lips against Beca's.

Everyone started clapping and cheering. Beca pulled back from the kiss and laughed.

"You're such a dork," Beca said as she and Chloe kissed again.

Beca and Chloe ended the kiss as she heard _"Congratulations!"_ coming from the doorway. They both smiled and said thank you. The group started to leave and the Bellas couldn't hold back anymore and swarmed the couple in a hug. Carl put his arms around Charlotte and smiled.

"Those two belong together," Carl whispered. "I'm glad they finally got their act together."

"Me, too," Charlotte said as she led Carl over to congratulate the couple again.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Emily and Beca were helping Chloe get packed up to leave the hospital. Charlotte, Carl, and the rest of the Bellas were waiting at Beca's apartment.

"I think that's everything," Chloe said as she put her toothbrush and toothpaste into the bag.

"The nurse should be back in a minute with your paperwork and instructions," Beca said.

As if she heard, a nurse came into the room. She went through the paperwork with Chloe and Beca. As Chloe was signing the release papers Dr. Maxwell walked in.

"I see you're all ready to go," Dr. Maxwell said.

"Yep," Chloe said with a big smile. "Thank you for everything you have done for me."

"It was my pleasure," Dr. Maxwell said. "Here's the list of OB/GYNs I promised. Sorry, it wasn't in with your paperwork."

"This is great," Chloe said as she looked over the list. "Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks for everything, doc," Beca chimed in.

"You're welcome," Dr. Maxwell said and turned to Chloe. "You take care of yourself. Follow the instructions I put in your paperwork. I don't want to see you here again unless it's to give birth to your little girl."

"No worries," Chloe said. "I don't plan on being here until then."

"Here's your copy of all the paperwork," the nurse said, handing a folder over to Chloe. "I'll get a wheelchair and we can get you out of here."

"Thank you," Chloe said.

The nurse left and Dr. Maxwell asked Chloe if she had any questions. Beca listened closely as Chloe asked a question or two. The nurse returned and Dr. Maxwell bid them farewell and left the room.

Chloe sat in the chair and Beca and Emily grabbed Chloe's stuff. They followed behind the nurse as she pushed Chloe down the hall. Chloe called out "thank you" to the nurses she had.

The girls got into the car and the driver pulled off, heading toward the Court House. Beca was surprised at how quickly they were able to get their Marriage License and get Emily noted as an Officiant for their wedding.

As they waited for the car to pick them up, Beca sent a mass text to let the girls know they were on their way.

"I'm so excited," Emily said looking down at her  _Officiant's License_. "I can't wait to marry you two."

"Thanks for doing this for us, Em," Chloe said.

"It's my pleasure," Emily said.

The car pulled up and Beca helped Chloe get settled. After a minute, the car pulled off and drove to Beca's apartment.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca put the key in the door and pushed it open, allowing Chloe and Emily to enter. Beca came in behind them and shut the door. Her mouth flew open in surprise when she saw her mom standing there.

"Mom?!" Beca squealed and ran into her arms. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Sarah said. "You didn't think I'd let my only daughter get married without being here, did you?"

"I didn't think you could make it on such short notice," Beca said wiping at a tear that fell down her cheek. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me, too," Sarah said and turned to take Chloe into a hug. "You look radiant."

"Thank you," Chloe said.

"Pizza should be here in about ten minutes," Amy said as they all took seats in the living room.

"Thank, God," Chloe said. "I've been dying for pizza all week."

"I have to say," Carl said. "Having pizza for a 'wedding rehearsal dinner' is quite unique."

Chloe laughed and said, "Everything about this wedding is unique."

"Ashley shared the video of your proposal," Sarah said. "It was very romantic."

"It was," Beca said and kissed Chloe's cheek.

"I had to do it," Chloe said. "The first time I didn't have a ring and I wanted to make it officially official."

"Thank you," Beca said. "I loved it, and I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said and kissed Beca.

"Speaking of making it official," Beca said and took the necklace holding Chloe's ring off. "Should I ask again, or can I just put this on your finger?"

"Ask me properly," Chloe said with a smile.

Beca did as she was told and got down on one knee. She asked Chloe to marry her and Chloe said yes. Beca put the ring on Chloe's finger and pulled her up so they could kiss.

There was a knock on the door, and Chloe nearly shoved Beca to the ground as she pulled away and said, "Pizza's here!"

Beca couldn't help but laugh. "The love of my life, everyone."

The girls laughed as Chloe went running to the door. Beca and Aubrey rushed over to help carry the pizzas.

Stacie and Emily walked in from the kitchen with plates, napkins, and drinks.

After everyone was done eating, Beca took Chloe up to show her their room. Chloe walked around smiling as she touched and looked at everything. She loved everything the girls did for them.

"Chloe," Charlotte called out from next to the bed. Chloe looked over to see a box she hadn't noticed on the bed.

"Those are your baby clothes," Charlotte told them as she opened the box.

Chloe and Beca oohed and ahhed over everything.

"There really is a lot of pink," Beca said as Charlotte pulled out the last item.

"This is the outfit Chloe was wearing when we brought her home," Charlotte said, a soft smile on her face as she remembered that day.

"I bet our Sophie will look adorable wearing that home," Beca said and Chloe nodded in agreement.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

It was getting late, and Chloe yawned.

"You ready for bed?" Beca asked.

"I am kind of tired," Chloe said sleepily. "It's been a long day."

"Come on," Beca said and held out her hand to Chloe. "Let's get you to bed."

"Nope, not gonna happen," Stacie said.

"Excuse me?" Beca asked, confused.

"You're coming with us," Emily said.

"What? Why?"

"You're getting married tomorrow," Jessica said. "You can't see the bride before the wedding."

"But, I can't leave Chloe alone," Beca said.

"Your mom is staying here in my room," Amy said. "And, the Beales will be in the guest room so Chloe won't be alone. Aubrey is staying in your room with Chloe, so she can help Chloe get ready in the morning."

"But, I-" Beca started.

"Don't worry, babe," Chloe said. "After tomorrow we can share a bed again without anyone telling us we can't."

"Fine," Beca said. "I'll go pack my bag."

"Already done," Stacie said. "We took it to the hotel earlier."

Chloe tried to hold back a yawn and Beca walked over to her. "I guess we'd better go so you can get some rest."

"I'm sorry," Chloe said.

"Don't be," Beca said and kissed her. Chloe kissed her back. "I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you, too," Chloe said. "I can't wait to be married to you."

Beca leaned in and gave Chloe a soft, loving kiss. She pulled back and rested her forehead against Chloe's.

"Okay, you two," Stacie said. "Let's go so Chloe can get to bed."

Beca kissed Chloe one more time and quickly left with the others before she changed her mind. Aubrey led Chloe up to bed and got her settled. Chloe was asleep in minutes.

Aubrey went back downstairs and helped Charlotte, Carl, and Sarah clean up before they all headed to bed.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The next morning, Beca woke up in a strange bed and it took her a moment to become cognizant of where she had slept.

"Damn Amy and her  _let's have a bachelorette party_ ," Beca mumbled as she held her head in her hands.

Beca managed to stumble into the bathroom and get herself showered. When she came out she found a text from Stacie telling her to meet them in the hotel restaurant for a quick breakfast. Beca donned a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and made her way downstairs.

She spotted Stacie, Emily, and Lily sitting together and walked over to them. She sat down and a waitress brought over a coffee pot and poured Beca a cup.

"Bless you," Beca mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"Like I drank too much," Beca said.

CR, Ashley, and Jessica came shuffling into the restaurant and joined Beca and the others.

"Oh, God," Ashley said as she held her head in her hands. "We are so not in college anymore."

The other girls chuckled and then moaned.

"Don't make me laugh," Stacie said.

"Where's Amy?" Beca asked.

"Who knows," Jessica said.

The waitress came by with another pot of coffee and poured some for the new arrivals. The girls ordered and the waitress left them.

"What's up, pitches?!" Amy yelled as she walked into the restaurant.

The girls moaned and grabbed their heads.

"Shut up, Amy," Beca said.

"Wow, Beca," Amy said as she sat down. "Why so harsh?"

"Because it's your fault we're all like this," Beca said.

"I didn't force you to drink, Beca," Amy said.

"Yes, you did," Beca said. "I seem to recall hearing ' _Here, Beca. We have to drink to you and Red getting married.'_  My favorite though was,  _'Better drink now, shorty, because when Sophie gets here your drinking days will be over.'_  Sound familiar?"

"Still didn't force you to drink," Amy said. "Just gave you some good reasons to drink."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Chloe woke with a big smile on her face. Today was the day she had been waiting seven years for; today is the day she becomes Mrs. Chloe Mitchell.

Chloe flopped down on the bed with a sigh of contentment. She raised her head when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Chloe called out.

"Hey," Aubrey said as she entered. "Just checking on you. Charlotte and Sarah are making us a quick breakfast before everything gets crazy."

"I'm getting married," Chloe sing-songed.

"I know," Aubrey sing-songed back with a laugh. "I'm happy for you and Beca. Five months ago I would have bet money that it was really over between you two. But, life has a way of taking one of those unexpected turns and puts you back on the right path."

"That's very profound of you," Chloe said with a smile.

"Come on," Aubrey said. "Let's go eat so we can start getting you ready for your wedding."

Chloe got up and followed Aubrey downstairs.

"Good morning, mom," Chloe said and kissed Charlotte on the cheek. "Good morning, Sarah. Where's dad?"

"Right here," Carl said from behind Chloe. "Good morning, sweetheart."

Chloe hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek. "Morning."

"How did you sleep, Chloe?" Sarah asked.

"Sophie and I slept like babies," Chloe said and giggled.

"Sophie?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, I forgot, you didn't know," Chloe said. "I'm having a girl, and we are naming her Sophie Patricia Mitchell."

"That's a lovely name," Sarah said. "Any special reason behind the name?"

"Sophie was my mother's name," Charlotte said.

"And Patricia?" Sarah asked.

"After Fat Amy," Aubrey responded. "Patricia is her real name."

The group sat down to eat.

"What time do the caterers arrive?" Sarah asked.

"They should be here around nine-thirty," Aubrey said. "Beca invited a couple of people from the studio and they should be here around ten-thirty."

"When will Beca be here?" Chloe asked.

"Amy's going to have her here around ten-forty-five," Aubrey said. "The other girls will be here by ten-thirty at the latest."

"I love the dress Stacie found for me," Chloe said with a smile. "It fits really well."

"Told you it would," Aubrey said.

Breakfast was over and Chloe went to take her shower. Once Chloe was upstairs there was a knock on the door and Aubrey opened it to find the caterers. Charlotte, Carl, and Sarah went to their respective rooms to get ready.

Aubrey showed the caterers where to set up and went up to Chloe. Chloe was sitting on the bed in her robe staring at the baby furniture. She had a soft smile on her lips when Aubrey walked in.

"Can you believe I'm going to be a mother?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, I can," Aubrey said. "I think you've always been destined to be a mother."

"Thanks, Brey," Chloe said, hugging her best friend. "Now, let's get me dressed."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Chloe had a smile on her face and tears in her eyes as her father walked her down the stairs to the 'altar' set up in the middle of the living room. Her father kissed her cheek and Chloe stood next to Aubrey.

Sarah walked by Beca's side as she came from the side hallway to join Chloe. Once Beca saw Chloe, her eyes never left her. Sarah gave Beca a hug and a kiss on the cheek before Beca stepped to stand in front of Chloe.

Beca reached up and wiped a tear that had fun down Chloe's cheek. Chloe smiled and leaned into Beca's palm. Beca cupped Chloe's cheek for a few seconds before letting her go.

"Are you ready?" Emily whispered to the couple.

Both nodded their heads and turned to face Emily.

"Good morning, everyone," Emily said. "As you all know, my name is Emily Junk, and I have the privilege of performing this ceremony today. On behalf of Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale, welcome and thank you for being here."

Emily smiled and looked around the room.

"Beca and Chloe are thrilled that you are here today to share in their joy during this wonderful moment in their lives. By your presence, you celebrate with them the love they have discovered in each other and you support their decision to commit themselves to one another for the rest of their lives."

Beca glanced at Chloe and smiled. She continued to look at Chloe as Chloe listened to Emily speak.

"This morning we are here to celebrate love. We come together to witness and proclaim the joining together of these two persons in marriage.

"God does not make a love that is wrong. This is the union of two individuals in heart, body, mind, and spirit, Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, honestly, and deliberately. And it is this union that Beca and Chloe come now to be joined."

Emily reached over to her side and brought forth a bible. She opened to the page that was bookmarked.

"I would like to read from the Bible a piece written by St. Paul," Emily said.

Emily cleared her throat and used her finger to find the passage.

" _Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs but rejoices with the truth. Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, love never gives up... Three things remain: faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love."_

Emily closed the bible and looked at Beca and Chloe.

"Beca you have chosen Chloe to be your life partner. Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her always? Will you stand by her through whatever may come? Please answer  _I will_."

"I will," Beca said clearly.

"Chloe you have chosen Beca to be your life partner. Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her always? Will you stand by her through whatever may come? Please answer  _I will_."

"I will," Chloe said, looking over to Beca.

"And do you both promise to make the necessary adjustments in your personal lives in order that you may live in a harmonious relationship together? Please answer  _We do_."

"We do," Beca and Chloe said together.

Emily smiled and looked around the room.

"Now in the spirit of joy and affirmation, I want to ask your families and friends a question. Do you, the families and friends of Beca and Chloe, give them your blessing and support this day, wishing them a wonderful life together? Please answer,  _We do_."

"We do," the group answered together as one.

Beca and Chloe both looked around with smiles at everyone. Emily continued the ceremony.

"Beca and Chloe, we now come to your vows. May I remind you that saying your vows are one thing but nothing is more challenging than living them day-by-day. What you promise today must be renewed tomorrow and each day that stretches out before you. Will you now please turn and face each other and hold hands, looking at each other."

Beca and Chloe did as Emily instructed.

"Beca, please repeat after me: In the presence of God and our family and friends, I Rebeca Cooke Mitchell choose you Chloe Anne Beale, to be my life partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to you alone. This is my solemn vow."

Beca repeated the vows while staring into Chloe's eyes. Chloe stared back at Beca and wiped tears from her cheek.

"Now Chloe, please repeat after me: In the presence of God and our family and friends, I Chloe Anne Beale choose you Rebeca Cooke Mitchell to be my life partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to you alone. This is my solemn vow."

Chloe repeated the vows through her tears. Emily turned to look at Aubrey and Amy.

"May I have the rings please?"

Emily held out the bible and the rings were placed on top.

"Beca, please take the ring with your left hand and Chloe's left hand with your right. As you place the ring on Chloe's finger please repeat after me. Chloe, I give you this ring, that you may wear it as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge to you my love and respect, my laughter and my tears. With all that I am, I honor you."

Beca repeated the words and pushed the ring onto Chloe's finger.

"Chloe, please take the ring with your left hand and Beca's left hand with your right. As you place the ring on Beca's finger please repeat after me. Beca, I give you this ring, that you may wear it as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge to you my love and respect, my laughter and my tears. With all that I am, I honor you."

Chloe repeated the words and pushed the ring onto Beca's finger.

"Now may those who wear these rings live in love all their days. Now may the love, which has brought you together, continue to grow and enrich your lives. May you continue to meet with courage any problems, which may arise to challenge you. May your relationship always be one of love and trust. May the happiness you share today be with you always. And may everything you have said and done here today become a living truth in your lives."

Emily's voice faltered a bit before she continued.

"Beca and Chloe, we have heard your promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant you have made here this day before God and each one of us as witnesses. Therefore, in the honesty and sincerity of what you have said and done here today and by the power vested in me by Los Angeles County in the State of California, it is my honor and delight to declare you married and partners in life...for life. You may seal your vows with a kiss."

"Finally," Beca said and pulled Chloe to her in their first kiss as a married couple.

Everyone started cheering and applauding as Beca and Chloe broke the kiss. Beca and Chloe turned to face their friends and families.

"It is now my personal privilege and great joy," Emily said, "to be the first one to introduce Beca and Chloe Mitchell as the newly married couple. Partners in life... for life."

Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe once more before everyone gathered around to congratulate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: 'Marry Me' by Jason Derulo
> 
> Wedding vows were taken from the Wedding Ceremonies by All Seasons website after a Google search of same-sex wedding ceremony vows.


	11. Chapter 11

 "Khaled sends his congratulations," Theo told the newly married couple. "He told me to tell you that he doesn't expect to see you in the studio at all next week. But, he also said he expects you to hit the ground running when you get back to the studio."

"Absolutely," Beca said. "I also want to thank you both for giving me this time off. It will be nice to spend a nice quiet week with my wife."

"I love when you call me that," Chloe whispered in Beca's ear, causing the brunette to blush.

"You deserve it," Theo said. "And, your album is at number three. If this is how well you do your first time out, Khaled is expecting big things for you and wants to keep you happy."

"Wow," Beca said in disbelief. "Really? Number three?"

"That's fantastic, babe," Chloe said. "I knew you were going to rocket up the charts."

"You're my wife," Beca said with a laugh. "You kind of have to say things like that."

"I only speak the truth," Chloe said, giving Beca a quick kiss. "And, I was saying that before I was your wife."

"I am quite happy for you both," Theo said.

"Beca, I know this is your wedding," Dani, Beca's Assistant said, "but, I have a few messages I thought you might want to see."

"Thanks, Dani," Beca said. "Is it okay if I take a look at them tomorrow? I'll email you to let you know what to do with them."

"That's perfect," Dani said.

Aubrey came over and whispered something in Bea's ear. Beca nodded and turned to Chloe.

"We need to fix our plates," Beca whispered to Chloe. "Everyone's waiting for us to get started before they eat."

"Excuse us," Chloe said to Theo and Dani. "We're going to start the food line."

Beca led Chloe over to the food and Aubrey got everyone's attention. "Everyone, please feel free to begin eating. There should be plenty of seats and tables for everyone."

Beca grabbed a plate and asked Chloe what she wanted.

"I can fix my own plate, Beca," Chloe said.

"Nope," Beca said. "Dr. Maxwell's instructions were quite clear about you not lifting anything heavier than a slice of pizza. So, my dear wife, what would you like?"

Chloe glared for a second before a smile came to her face. She walked with Beca through the buffet line and let Beca fix her plate.

Beca took Chloe's hand and led her over to the wedding party table. She made sure Chloe was settled and kissed her before returning to make her own plate.

Chloe sat at the table and watched as Stacie grabbed Beca and placed her in front of the line again. She smiled as she watched Beca make her way through the line, laughing at something Stacie said to her.

She watched as Beca made her way to the table and sit down; the smile never left her face.

"I could feel you staring," Beca leaned in and whispered.

"I can't help it," Chloe said. "I still feel like this is a dream and I don't want to wake up from it."

Beca leaned in for a kiss and Chloe met her halfway. "Mmm, I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said. She then leaned in to whisper, "And I can't wait for tonight."

"Tonight?" Beca asked.

"Don't look at me like that. It's our wedding night, and I for one, plan to enjoy it with my new wife," Chloe said. She then leaned in and whispered, "Several times as a matter of fact. Think you're up to it?"

Beca looked at Chloe with her eyes wide. "Um, I, uh."

"Something wrong, Becs?" Chloe asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Beca narrowed her eyes and stared back at Chloe. "What about your parents?"

"What about them?" Chloe asked.

"They'll be just down the hall," Beca said, looking around.

"So," Chloe said.

"So, we should just wait until everyone is gone tomorrow," Beca said. "Then you can be as loud as you want."

"Are you saying I'm loud during sex?" Chloe asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Beca said. "The Bellas and I have all heard you and you are not quiet."

"Is that a challenge, Mrs. Mitchell?" Chloe asked.

"What? No!" Beca responded.

"Challenge accepted!" Chloe said and pulled Beca into a kiss.

Beca returned the kiss and it became heated quickly. They both pulled back, breathing heavily.

"Can we make everyone leave yet?" Chloe said, causing Beca to laugh.

"That would be rather rude," Beca said.

"What would be rude?" Stacie asked as she and Aubrey arrived at the table.

"Asking everyone to leave so we can have sex," Chloe said.

Beca's eyes widened and her face reddened. Stacie let out a laugh and Aubrey cringed a bit.

"Chlo!"

"Sorry, not sorry," Chloe said. "I can't help it. My hormones are all over the place."

"I'm surprised she hasn't jumped you already, Beca," Stacie said. "My last trimester was the horniest for me."

"Oh, God!" Beca said and laughed.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

After everyone finished eating, Aubrey called everyone together for the newly wedded couple's first dance.

"Beca and Chloe," Aubrey said, addressing the couple. "Everything happened so fast with the wedding that we didn't get a chance to find out what song you wanted to have for your first dance. If you would please come to the center of our makeshift dance floor, the Bellas have a special song we'd like to sing for you."

Beca took Chloe's hand and led her to the dance floor. She pulled Chloe to her and gave her a quick kiss before turning to Aubrey.

"We're ready," Beca said.

The Bellas gathered around Aubrey, with CR standing in front of them. A soft sound started and Beca smiled.

"What is it?" Chloe whispered.

"Listen," Beca whispered back as CR started singing.

_At last_

As soon as the first words were out of CR's mouth, Chloe smiled and pulled Beca closer. They started moving slowly together as the song continued.

_My love has come along_  
_My lonely days are over and life is like a song, oh yeah_  
_At last the skies above are blue_  
_My heart was wrapped up clover the night I looked at you_

Chloe's breath hitched as Beca began to sing softly in her ear.

_I found a dream that I could speak to_  
_A dream that I can call my own_  
_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_  
_A thrill I've never known, oh yeah_  
_You smiled, you smiled oh and then the spell was cast_  
_And here we are in Heaven_  
_For you are mine at last_

As the final note was sung, Beca pulled Chloe into a kiss. Everyone clapped and Chloe wiped a tear from her eye as she put gently laid her forehead against Beca's.

"I love you so much," Chloe whispered before placing a light kiss to Beca's lips.

"I know," she whispered back, causing Chloe to let out a quiet laugh.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Everyone was enjoying the wedding reception when Aubrey and Amy stood before the gathered group.

"Amy and I would like to make a toast to the happy couple," Aubrey said. "Everyone grab a drink."

Beca grabbed two ginger ales for her and Chloe. She handed one to Chloe and they both stood near Aubrey.

"I'm thrilled to finally be at the wedding of Beca and Chloe," Aubrey said, gaining a chuckle from everyone. "It's taken them a while but they finally did it. Chloe. You have been my best friend since the day I first met you back as Freshmen at Barden. I know that when Beca first came along I wasn't very receptive to her. Not as a Bella, not as your friend, and especially not as anything more for you."

"Hey," Beca said with a playful glare.

Everyone laughed and Aubrey continued. "And, Beca. What can I say? You managed to get me to loosen the reins and led the Bellas to our first ever ICCA Championship. You have become one of the best friends, I, or any of us, could ever have. The road getting here may have been full of twists and turns, and quite a few bumps along the way, but the end of that road was always leading us to here. So, to Beca and Chloe. Congratulations on being in love, being married, and soon to be parents. We love you and wish you many, many years together."

"Hear! Hear!" Everyone shouted and took a drink.

Chloe and Beca rushed over to Aubrey and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, Brey," Chloe said.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Thanks, Aubrey."

Everyone turned when they heard Amy loudly clearing her throat. "I believe it's my turn."

"Oh, God," Beca mumbled as she and Chloe turned to face Amy. "Go for it, Ames."

"I can't add much more to what Aubrey said," Amy said. "All I want to say is, I have been on team Bhloe from day one. The attraction these two had for each other was obvious to most of us. And I am so glad they finally made it official. So, here's to Bhloe. May you have a long and happy life together. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone yelled as they drank another toast.

"Thanks, Amy," Beca said, pulling the blonde into a hug. "You're the best."

"We love you, too, Amy," Chloe said and kissed the girl's cheek.

"I think it's time for cake," Amy said, wiping a tear.

"Aww, we made her cry," Chloe said.

"Did not," Amy said. "I have allergies to all these emotions you guys are throwing around."

"Let's get some cake," Beca said.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The party was winding down and Chloe was talking quietly with her parents. Sarah walked over to Beca, who was standing off to the side watching Chloe.

"Penny for your thoughts," Sarad said as she gently nudged Beca's shoulder with her own.

Beca softly laughed. "They're always about Chloe. And, now, also Sophie."

"I'm very proud of you," Sarah said, turning to look at Beca. "I know your dad is, too."

"Thanks," Beca said. She looked around the room and then down to the floor. "I really miss him."

Beca's voice broke and her mother pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Beca mumbled. "I thought I was done crying about him not being here for all this."

"It's okay to cry," Sarah said. "He was, is, a great guy. I miss him, too."

"Really?" Beca said and pulled back.

"Really," Sarah said with a sad smile. "We were friends. It took us a while, but when you started at Barden we started talking. Mostly about you, and we became friends again."

"I didn't know that," Beca said.

"Yeah," Sara said. "Your dad thought it best not to say anything at first. He knew how you felt about him and he didn't want you to push me away, too, because we were talking again."

"God," Beca said with another hitch in her voice. "Just when I thought I had him all figured out."

"He loved you so much," Sarah said, tears stinging her eyes. "He was sorry for all the times he never reached out to you."

"I know," Beca said as she wiped. "He apologized and I finally let go of all the anger I held toward him."

"I'm glad," Sarah said and wiped her face. "Enough of this sad stuff. This is your wedding and in a couple of months I'll be back to welcome my granddaughter."

"Can you believe it?" Beca asked.

"Believe what?" Chloe asked as she wrapped her around Beca's waist.

"That we're going to be moms," Beca said. "And, my mom's going to be a grandmother."

"I can't wait," Charlotte said as she and Carl joined them. "I hope she calls me Grandma. If that's okay with you, Sarah?"

"I'm fine with it," Sarah said. "What should she call me?"

"Granny?" Beca said. "Or, maybe Grams, like I call your mom."

"I like Grams," Sarah said with a smile.

"Then it's settled," Chloe said. "How about you, dad? Want to be called anything special?"

"Nope. The little princess can call me anything she wants," Carl said, causing the others to laugh.

"I see Sophie already has everyone wrapped around her finger and she isn't even born yet," Beca said.

"What about you two?" Sarah asked. "You're both moms. What will Sophie call you?"

"I like Mommy," Chloe said. "Then when she's older, she can call me Mom."

"I call Charlotte Mama B because she's like a second mother to me," Beca said. "So, since I'm going to be Sophie's second mom, she can call me Mama."

"That's sweet," Sarah said with a smile. "I think it's perfect."

"I like it, too," Charlotte said as Carl put his arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. He could see how much Beca's words meant to his wife.

"Is this a family pow-wow, or can anyone join?" Stacie asked as she and Aubrey joined the group.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Later that night, Beca and Chloe were snuggled together on the sofa talking with their parents. Chloe stifled a yawn and Beca looked down at her.

"Tired?" Beca asked

"Kind of," Chloe mumbled.

"Let's get you to bed," Beca said and she shifted and Chloe sat up. "We're going to head up to bed. If we're not up when you get up, come wake us. We want to ride to the airport with everyone."

Beca took Chloe's hand and helped her up. Chloe went over to hug her mother and father.

"Good night, mom" Chloe mumbled as she hugged Charlotte. "Thanks for being here."

"Good night, dear," Charlotte said. "Sleep well."

"Good night, baby girl," Carl said as Chloe hugged him.

Beca hugged Sarah and whispered, "I'm glad you're here and okay with all this."

"I've gained a second daughter and will soon have a granddaughter," Sarah said as she pulled out of the hug. "Why wouldn't I be okay with it?"

"I love you, mom," Beca said with a smile.

"I love you, too," Sarah said. "Good night."

Beca and Chloe made their way to their room. As soon as they entered, Chloe asked Beca to unzip her dress. Beca did so and kissed the back of Chloe's neck.

Chloe smiled and pulled the dress off her shoulders and let it slide down. She pushed it past her hips and leaned on the dresser to step out of it. She glanced in the mirror and saw that Beca had turned her back to her. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

"Becs," Chloe said softly, causing Beca to turn back toward her. "We're married now. You can look all you want."

Beca blushed and cleared her throat. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Chloe said and walked over to put her arms around Beca's neck. "I think it's cute."

Beca put her hands on Chloe's hips and pulled her closer. "Not cute."

"Mmm, if you say so," Chloe said as she kissed Beca's lips.

Beca kissed Chloe back and broke the kiss after a moment.

"Unzip me?" Beca asked turning her back to Chloe and lifting her hair.

Chloe unzipped Beca's dress and watched as Beca turned to face her before shimmying out of the dress. Chloe bit her lip and checked Beca out.

Beca stepped closer to Chloe and pulled her toward her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe mumbled before grabbing Beca's lips in another kiss.

This time, Chloe pulled back and looked at Beca.

"I'm glad I convinced your mom to go back home with your dad for the week," Beca said. "It gives us more time for our honeymoon."

Chloe chuckled. "Not going to be much of a honeymoon since we can't really go anywhere."

"I beg to differ," Beca said. "I've already got something planned."

"Really?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"Yep," Beca said. "On Monday, we're going to start driving down the Pacific Coast Highway and see the sights on our way to San Diego. We'll spend the night in different places and return home on Friday. I thought we could see the San Juan Capistrano mission, visit Anaheim and go to Disneyland if you want. We'll end up in San Diego where we'll visit the zoo. And we can stop anywhere we want along the way."

"Oh, my God, Beca," Chloe said. "That sounds amazing."

Chloe kissed Beca and slowly started pushing her back toward the bed.

"Um, Chlo," Beca said, pulling back from the kiss. Chloe moved her mouth to place kisses on Beca's neck, causing Beca to moan. "Um, mmm, Chlo, what are, mmm. What are you doing?"

Chloe stopped when she felt Beca's legs hit the bed. "It's our wedding night, Becs. What do you think I'm doing?"

"But, your parents and my mom are downstairs," Beca said.

"So," Chloe responded and started nibbling on Beca's ear.

"So, um," Beca stammered. "I thought we were going to wait until they were gone."

"That was your plan," Chloe said and kissed Beca's neck. "My hormones have a different plan."

"Oh, my God, that feels so good," Beca moaned.

Chloe smiled as she kissed her way along Beca's jaw and smashed their lips together. Beca continued the kiss and turned Chloe so she now had her back to the bed.

Chloe deepened the kiss and things were getting heated. Beca pulled back, trying to control her breathing.

"We need to slow down a bit," Beca said between breaths. "Dr. Maxwell said we couldn't be too rough."

"Okay," Chloe said, grabbing Beca in another kiss.

"Wait," Beca said against Chloe's lips. "Wait. Stop."

"What?" Chloe said, her frustration growing.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe beneath her ear. Chloe laughed softly when Beca started singing in her ear.

_I'll make love to you_  
_Like you want me to_  
_And I'll hold you tight_  
_Baby all through the night_  
_I'll make love to you_  
_When you want me to_  
_And I will not let go_  
_Till you tell me to_

Beca kissed Chloe's lips while reaching down and grabbing Chloe behind her thighs. She lifted Chloe and set her on the bed, their lips never parting.

Beca stepped back and reached behind to unclasp her bra. She let it slide down her arms and fall to the floor. Chloe admired Beca's body and grinned as she used her arms and legs to move further up on the bed.

"Come here," she whispered to Beca, causing Beca to crawl onto the bed and lay half on top of Chloe.

Beca looked down at Chloe and leaned in to give her a tender kiss.

Beca and Chloe spent the next few hours gently exploring the other. Each kiss and touch conveying their love for each other.

When they were both satisfied, they lay in each other's arms and fell asleep.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca woke when she heard someone knocking on the bedroom door. She rubbed her eyes and checked the clock to see that it was just eight-thirty. She looked down and smiled at Chloe wrapped up in her arms.

Beca slowly extricated herself from Chloe and grabbed her robe. She put the robe on as she walked over to the door. She opened it to find Charlotte standing in front of her.

"Amy and the girls are here," Charlotte said. "They want us to all go out to breakfast before we leave for the airport."

"Okay," Beca said. "I'll wake Chloe. Give us about twenty minutes and we'll be down."

"Okay," Charlotte said and turned to go back downstairs.

Beca closed the door and went back over to the bed. She sat on the edge and shook Chloe's shoulder.

"Time to get up, babe," Beca said, causing Chloe to open her eyes and stretch.

"Good morning, wife," Chloe said with a big smile.

"Good morning, wife," Beca said and leaned down to kiss Chloe. "The girls are here and want to go to breakfast before heading to the airport."

"M'kay," Chloe said and sat up. "I hope I have something to wear that fits."

"Look in the closet," Beca said. "The girls did some extra shopping."

Chloe got out of bed and checked the closet. Her mouth dropped open when she saw several bags with some really cute maternity tops and pants inside for her.

Chloe grabbed a top and a pair of jeans. She walked out of the closet and went to the dresser. She checked the drawers and found underwear and a bra.

"How about this outfit?" Chloe asked, holding it up for Beca to check out.

"You'll look adorable," Beca said as she pulled on her jeans. "I have to brush my teeth and I'm ready."

"I'll brush mine before I get dressed," Chloe said.

The two went into the bathroom and brushed their teeth. Chloe came back out and got dressed while Beca fixed her hair.

After a few minutes, both were ready and left their bedroom.

"There they are," Jessica called out, seeing Beca and Chloe coming down the stairs.

"Good morning, everyone," Chloe called out as she made their way to them. "Thank you, girls, for the maternity clothes."

"That's all Stacie and Ashley," Aubrey said.

"You look great, Chlo," Stacie said.

"We should go," Amy said. "The jet is scheduled to leave at Noon."

"Let me get that for you, mom," Beca said, taking Sarah's suitcase.

"Thank you," Sarah said and followed everyone out the door.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca made sure Chloe was settled comfortably in a seat before going through the brunch line to fix both their plates. Stacie came back with her plate and sat next to Chloe.

"Aren't you eating?" Stacie asked.

"Beca's fixing my plate," Chloe said. "She's taken to heart the doctor's instructions about not lifting anything that weighed more than a slice of pizza."

"She's such a softy," Stacie said with a chuckle. "She always has been where you're concerned."

"She has been so good to me," Chloe said. "Not just this week, but since I've known her. I know we've had a few rough patches, especially lately, but she's always been the same Beca no matter what. It's no wonder I love her so much."

"You two are good together," Stacie said. Then with a mischievous smile on her face, she asked, "So, how was the wedding night?"

Chloe let out a laugh and looked around to make sure her parents weren't close by. "It was amazing!"

"Really?" Stacie said, taking a bite of her omelet. "Do tell."

"Beca sang  _I'll Make Love to You_  and then did exactly that," Chloe said with a wistful smile at the memory. "She was gentle and loving. I can honestly say it was the best sex of my life."

"That's because you two are in love," Stacie said. "I felt the same way about the first time with Aubrey. I know we were just 'hooking up' and I'd done it dozens of times before, but I think it was so special because I was already in love with her then. When we broke up, I tried to capture that feeling but couldn't. It wasn't until we got back together that I knew for sure it was because I was in love with her."

"I think you're right," Chloe said.

"What's Stacie right about?" Beca asked as she set a plate in front of Chloe.

"Everything," Stacie said with a grin.

"That we're really in love," Chloe said.

Beca set her plate at her seat before sitting. She looked over at Chloe and Chloe leaned in for a kiss.

"And, that making love to the person you're in love with is awesome," Chloe whispered.

Beca's eyes shot up to look at Stacie. Stacie smiled and winked at her.

"You told Stacie about last night?" Beca asked.

"Becs, it was our wedding night," Chloe said. "I'm pretty everyone knows we most likely had sex."

"You guys had sex last night?" Amy asked as she took her seat. "I owe CR fifty bucks."

"Are you kidding me?" Beca squealed. "You bet on whether or not we would-." Beca snapped her mouth shut and shook her head.

"It's okay, babe," Chloe said, pulling Beca into a hug.

"From what Chloe said," Stacie said with a smirk. "It was better than okay."

"Oh, God!" Beca said. "Chloe's folks and my mother are right over there."

"That's why I thought you would wait last night," Amy said. "Since both your folks were just down the hall from your room."

"Amy!" Beca said as Charlotte, Carl, and Sarah approached the table. "For the love of God, please shut up!"

"Fine," Amy said, holding her hands up in surrender.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca pulled out of a hug with her mother. "I'll let you know the minute Chloe even thinks she's in labor."

"You'd better," Sarah said with a smile.

"We're going to create a group chat so everyone can find out at the same time," Chloe said as she pulled Sarah into a hug.

The hugs were done and Amy led everyone to the jet. Beca and Chloe watched them leave and gave a wave to the few who looked back at them.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Beca asked.

"Is the Farmer's Market still open?" Chloe asked. "I wouldn't mind walking around for a bit."

"Sounds good," Beca said, taking Chloe's hand in hers. "Let's go."

Beca and Chloe made their way to the car. The driver took them to the Farmer's Market near their apartment and Beca helped Chloe out.

"I love that you're showing so much more now," Beca said and Chloe stood beside her.

"I know," Chloe said. "It's like I just popped out."

Chloe smoothed her hand down over her stomach. Beca smiled at Chloe's actions and leaned in to kiss Chloe's cheek.

"Is there anything special you want to get?" Beca asked as they started walking.

"After all the rich food we had yesterday and this morning," Chloe said. "I'm in the mood for a salad."

"Sounds like a plan," Beca said. "Maybe we can grill up some chicken, too."

"Mmm, that sounds good," Chloe said.

The newlyweds bought everything they wanted at the Farmer's Market and made their way home. They worked in tandem to put everything away.

"I'm a little tired," Chloe said. "I think I'll go lay down for a while. Care to join me?"

"I'd love to," Beca said and followed Chloe up to their room.

Chloe smiled as she took in the nursery area of the room. Beca stepped behind her and put her arms around Chloe's middle, resting her hands on Chloe's stomach.

"How many more weeks before Sophie's due?" Beca asked.

"She's due at the end of August, so around eight more weeks," Chloe told her. "Although, I think she'll be here a bit earlier."

"Really?" Beca asked. "How much earlier."

"Maybe six weeks," Chloe said. "Around the early part of August."

Chloe turned in Beca's arms so she was facing her. "Hey! I just thought of something. Your birthday is on August 9th. How cool would it be if she was born on your birthday?"

Beca smiled. "Best birthday present ever, but I won't hold my breath. From what little I know, babies are born when they decide to be born."

"True," Chloe said and gave Beca a quick kiss. "Doesn't mean we can wish for her to be born on a certain date."

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca again. She ended the kiss and started kissing along Beca's jawline.

"I thought you were tired," Beca said as Chloe started nibbling on her neck.

"I was," Chloe said and kissed her way up Beca's neck. "But, now I'm not."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Chloe and Beca were enjoying their first day on the road for their 'honeymoon' trip. Beca had rented a Mustang convertible and they were riding with the top down and the radio up loud. They sang together as they drove, stopping whenever they saw a sign for something that looked interesting.

"I'm getting tired," Chloe said. "And hungry."

"Let's stop for dinner and see if there's a place we can stay the night," Beca said as she eased into the right lane.

"The next exit has food and lodging," Chloe pointed out.

"Got it," Beca said and flipped on her signal to take the exit.

They drove up the exit and came to a Stop sign.

"Right or left?" Beca asked.

"Let's go right," Chloe said. "There's a pancake place. I'd love some pancakes."

Beca checked the road and made the turn. She pulled into the parking lot of the pancake place and turned off the engine. They both got out of the car.

"Something smells good," Beca said as she stretched.

Beca and Chloe entered the restaurant and were shown to a table. They ordered and Beca put her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand. She looked at Chloe.

"What?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Nothing," Beca said and smiled back at her. "I was remembering all those times we were like this and wondering why the Hell I didn't have the courage to tell you how I felt about you back then."

"It's not all on you," Chloe said. "I didn't tell you how I felt either. I loved being your best friend and I didn't want to lose that in case you didn't feel the same way."

"Same here," Beca said and sighed. "I'm glad we finally got past that. If the past few days are any indication, we are going to have the best life together."

"You're such a softy," Chloe said and then her eyes opened wide in surprise. "Oh."

"What's wrong?" Beca asked immediately.

"Sophie just kicked," Chloe whispered excitedly.

"She did?" Beca asked, sitting up.

"Come here," Chloe said, reaching out her hand.

Beca took Chloe's hand and made her way over to Chloe's side. Chloe placed Beca's hand on her stomach. Beca looked down at her hand and her head suddenly snapped up to look at Chloe.

"Oh, my God!" Beca said. "I felt it."

The waitress came by and placed their food in front of them. Beca looked up at the waitress with a big smile.

"Our baby just kicked."

The waitress smiled and said, "One of the greatest feelings in the world."

"You have kids?" Chloe asked.

"Three," the waitress replied. "Two girls and a boy."

"Ours is a girl," Beca said.

"Congratulations," the waitress said. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you," Beca said.

Beca turned back to Chloe when she heard a sniffle come from the redhead.

"Hey," Beca said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry," Chloe said. "It makes me so happy every time I hear you say our child or our daughter."

"Damn hormones, huh?" Beca said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, damn hormones," Chloe said with a laugh.

Beca kissed Chloe and said, "Let's eat so we can find a hotel for the night."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca and Chloe were checking into the hotel when a young girl came up to them and tugged on Beca's shirt.

"Hey, sweetie," Beca said looking at the young girl. "Are you lost?"

"No, ma'am," the young girl said. "Are you Beca Mitchell?"

"Um, yes, I am," Beca said, glancing over at Chloe who was smiling at the interaction.

The young girl turned and yelled across the lobby, "Mommy! Mommy! It's her!"

A woman came rushing over to the young girl. "I'm sorry," the woman said to Beca. "I told her not to bother you."

"Oh, no," Beca said. "She's not bothering me."

"Can I have your autograph?" the young girl asked.

"Sure," Beca said. "Do you have something for me to sign?"

"Um," the young girl said and looked up at her mother.

"That's okay," Beca said. "I have something."

Beca knelt and reached into the side of her suitcase; she pulled out a copy of her CD.

"What's your name?" Beca asked.

"Trish," the young girl replied.

Beca wrote on the CD cover and handed it to Trish. "Here you go."

Trish took the CD and threw her arms around Beca's neck. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, sweetie," Beca said and hugged the girl back.

"Come on, Trish," the mother said. "Let's not bother Ms. Mitchell anymore."

"Bye, Trish," Beca said as the mother and daughter walked away.

"Bye, Beca," Trish said.

Chloe put an arm around Beca's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "You are going to be a great mom."

Beca chuckled and pulled Chloe closer.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca and Chloe arrived home on Friday afternoon after dropping their rental car off. Beca left the suitcases by the door and flopped face-down onto the sofa.

Chloe toed off her shoes and maneuvered her way to lay in the space between Beca and the back of the sofa. Beca laughed and laid on her side facing Chloe.

"Hey," Beca whispered.

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "Hey."

Beca snuggled as close as she could to Chloe and let out of sigh of contentment.

"It's good to be home," Beca mumbled into Chloe's neck.

"Mm-hmm," Chloe mumbled and kissed the top of Beca's head.

"Whoa!" Beca exclaimed and pulled back from Chloe. She put her hand on Chloe's stomach. "I don't think Sophie likes that we're laying so close."

"She's been pretty active the past couple of days," Chloe said, placing her hand on top of Beca's.

"It's so cool," Beca said as she felt Sophie kick again.

"Tell that to my bladder," Chloe said and she struggled to get up.

Beca jumped up and helped Chloe off the sofa. "I'll be right back," Chloe said and hurried to the bathroom.

Chloe came back to the living room to find Beca sitting on the sofa with pen and paper in hand. She was busy scribbling something when Chloe sat next to her.

"What are you doing?' Chloe asked.

"I was thinking," Beca said. "We need more space."

"More space for what?" Chloe asked as she played with Beca's hair.

"For us," Beca said. "I mean we're okay now, but what about when we have other kids?"

Chloe's hand stilled as she looked at Beca. Beca looked back at Chloe.

"What?"

"You want to have more kids?"

"Well, yeah. Don't you?"

"I do, I just didn't know that you did."

Beca turned to face Chloe. "Chlo, I want it all with you. More kids. A house with a big yard for our kids to play in. A home that they'll want to come back to when they're older. I want a wrap-around porch where we can sit in our rocking chairs while we watch our grandkids run around."

Chloe's eyes stung with tears as she pulled Beca to her. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Beca said and pulled back. "So, let's talk about what kind of house we want to look for."

"How many kids are we talking about?" Chloe asked.

"I was thinking four," Beca said. "Two girls and two boys would be nice, but whatever we have will be fine with me."

"You want four kids?" Chloe asked, somewhat surprised.

"If you do," Beca said. "I figured we could take turns having them. Since you're having Sophie first, I'd carry the next one. Maybe have them about eighteen months to two years apart."

"You've given this a lot of thought," Chloe said with a smile.

"Only in the last couple of days," Beca said.

"Okay," Chloe said. "I need a really nice kitchen. With lots of cabinet space and a center island with chairs around one side."

"Now, you're talking," Beca said and started writing.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Charlotte had returned to LA with Amy on Amy's jet the next day. In the six weeks since Charlotte and Amy had been back, they all settled into a comfortable routine. Beca would get up and go to work while Charlotte and Chloe would spend time together taking walks and seeing some of the sights. Amy did whatever it was Amy did and somehow always managed to make it home just as Charlotte was putting dinner on the table.

"What are you and Mama B up to today?" Beca asked Chloe as she was putting on her shoes.

"Not much," Chloe said. "Maybe a little shopping. I don't know."

"Okay," Beca said. "Don't forget your credit card."

"I won't," Chloe said, sitting up to kiss Beca's shoulder. "Will you be home for dinner?"

"Should be," Beca said, turning slightly to face Chloe. "I want to work on the music for some of the lyrics I have, so I should be able to leave on time."

"Good," Chloe said. "Oomph."

"What's wrong?" Beca said, standing to look at Chloe."

"Nothing," Chloe said, holding her side. "That kick was especially hard."

"Just think," Beca said. "A few more weeks and you won't have to worry about that anymore."

"Yeah," Chloe said, grimacing slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Beca said. "I can call out today and stay home with you."

"I'm fine," Chloe said. "Now get out of here."

Beca smiled and leaned down to kiss Chloe. "Fine, but call me if you need me to come home for anything."

"I will," Chloe said. "I'm going back to bed for a while."

"Love you," Beca said as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Love you, too," Chloe called out before laying back down and getting comfortable.

Chloe woke again about two hours later when her mother walked into the bedroom.

"Hey," Charlotte said. "I was checking to see if you were up. Do you still want to go shopping to get something for Beca for her birthday?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Her birthday's tomorrow and I haven't gotten her anything yet."

"Okay," Charlotte said. "Amy and I are ready and we'll see you downstairs in a bit."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca was working in the studio, trying to get the beat she wanted for her new song. She sighed in frustration as it didn't sound the way she thought it should.

Beca took her headphones off and stretched. She sat back for a minute and put the headphones back on. She was softly humming the tune she wanted and was getting ready to put some music to it when she noticed Dani waving to get her attention.

Beca pulled her headphones off and looked at Dani. "What is it?"

"Amy's on the phone and said it was important," Dani said.

"Is it a normal person's idea of important," Beca started, "or just Amy's idea of important?"

"I think you'd better take this," Dani said with a smile. "She's on line four."

Beca furrowed her brow and picked up the phone. She punched line four. "This had better be really important, Amy."

"You need to come to the hospital," Amy said. "Chloe's in labor."

"What?" Beca squealed as she jumped up out of her chair. "It's too early. She has like another two or three weeks."

"Tell that to Sophie," Amy said with a laugh.

"I'm on my way," Beca said and hung up the phone. "Holy shit!"

Beca ran out of the studio and back to her office. "I need my-"

Dani handed Beca her laptop bag and purse.

"Thanks," Beca said as she grabbed her stuff and ran in the direction of the elevators.

"Tell Theo what's going on," Beca yelled back to Dani.

"Call me when Sophie gets here," Dani yelled after Beca.

Beca rushed out of the building and jumped into the first cab she saw. The cab driver got her to the hospital in less than fifteen minutes. Beca threw some cash at him and rushed into the hospital.

Beca saw Amy and rushed over to her.

"How is she?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The next chapter will be the last regular chapter. After that, there will be an Epilogue set sometime in the future.


	12. Chapter 12

"She's asking for you," Amy said. "Charlotte's with her and I'm here to take you to her."

"Is everything okay?" Beca asked.

"Everything's fine," Amy said. "The doctor thinks it may be a while though and Chloe's scared."

Beca nodded and continued to follow Amy.

"Here we are," Amy said as she went to enter the room.

Beca put a hand on Amy's arm to stop her.

"What about Carl and my mom?" Beca asked. "Are they coming?"

"I had a feeling Sophie would come early, so I've had the jet sitting in Portland for a week," Amy said. "The pilot will pick up your mom and then fly to Atlanta to get Aubrey and whatever other Bellas can make it. Then it will fly down to Tampa to get Carl. They'll probably get here after Sophie is born, but they'll be here."

"Okay," Beca said and turned to look at the door of Chloe's birthing room.

Beca jumped back when she heard a scream of pain come from the room. Beca swallowed and Amy looked at her.

"Let's go," Beca said and pushed past Amy into the room.

"Beca!" Chloe cried out.

"I'm here, I'm here," Beca said as she rushed to Chloe's side. Beca took Chloe's hand and pushed the hair back off her forehead. "Hey."

"Hey," Chloe said.

"Is everything going okay?" Beca asked, looking from Chloe to Charlotte.

"The doctor thinks it may be a while," Charlotte said. "Things are moving kinda slow."

"How are you holding up?" Beca asked, looking down at Chloe.

"I'm scared," Chloe said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay," Beca said. "I'm scared, too. But, just imagine the amazing baby that is about to join us, and how great things will be once she's here. I think about that and the anticipatory excitement makes me less scared."

"Anticipatory excitement?" Chloe said with a choked laugh. "Who are you and what did you do with my wife?"

"Rude," Beca said with a laugh.

"I love you," Chloe whispered to Beca.

"I know," Beca said and kissed Chloe. Beca moved so her face was in line with Chloe's stomach. "Sophie, this is your mama. Could you maybe get a move on and get out here? We're kinda anxious to meet you."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

It was almost eleven p.m. in Atlanta when the jet took off with Sarah Mitchell and a few of the Bellas who could make it on such short notice.

"According to the latest text from Amy," Aubrey said. "Things are moving slow. Chloe's been in labor for almost six hours."

"I wouldn't worry too much," Sarah said. "I was in labor with Beca for almost twenty-four hours. It was slow at first, but when she was ready to come out, it went by fast."

"I was lucky," Stacie said. "I was only in labor for six hours total."

"Everyone is different," Sarah said. "I wouldn't be a bit surprised if we get a message while we're flying across the country that Sophie is here and ready to meet us."

Aubrey checked the time and said, "It's about eight o'clock in L.A.-"

"Which means, Sophie could be born on Beca's birthday," Stacie interrupted with a big smile.

"I'd almost forgotten tomorrow is Beca's birthday," Emily said.

"That would be one hell of a birthday present," Jessica said.

"It sure would," Ashley said. "What time will we land in L.A.?"

"It's about ninety minutes to Tampa," Aubrey said. "I figure we'll only need to be there for about thirty minutes. Then it's about a five-hour flight from Tampa to L.A., which means we should land around-"

"Three a.m. L.A. time," Stacie finished.

"Can we land at three a.m.?" Jessica asked. "Aren't there like noise restrictions or something?"

"I checked," Aubrey said. "Any planes coming into LAX between Midnight and six-thirty a.m. have to make their approach from over the water. So, we can land no matter what time we get there."

"Thank goodness," Emily said.

"Thanks for that info, Aubrey," Sarah said. "I was beginning to think I might have to hijack the plane to force a landing. Nothing is going to stop me from seeing my first grandbaby."

The girls all laughed and settled in their seats for the short flight to Tampa.

Once they reached Tampa, Carl hurried aboard with a big smile on his face.

"This is so exciting," he said as he took a seat next to Sarah.

"The latest we heard was that things were still moving a little slow," Sarah told him.

"It may be selfish of me," Carl said. "But I kind of hope Sophie waits until we get there to be born."

"I don't want to wish Chloe a long and painful labor," Sarah said. "But, I'm with you on this."

Carl chuckled. "I think I'm going to try and get some sleep." He turned and looked around the cabin. "If anyone hears anything before we land, wake me up, please."

"You got it, grandpa," Stacie said, causing Carl to laugh.

The others nodded and agreed. They all then sat back and tried to sleep.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The cabin was quiet as the jet made its way to Los Angeles. Aubrey stirred when she felt her phone vibrate against her butt. She shifted and tried to go back to sleep when it went off again. She fumbled for her phone and pulled it out of her pocket. She checked the time and saw it was almost three and knew they would be landing soon.

Tears sprang to her Aubrey's when she opened the message. She stood and made her way to Carl and Sarah.

"Hey," Aubrey said as she shook Carl's shoulder. "You might want to see this."

Carl blinked a few times and sat up in his seat. He took the phone Aubrey was holding up to him and smiled. A tear came to his eye when he saw the picture and read the message.

 _FatAmy: Happy Birthday, Sophie Patricia Mitchell. Born at 2:20 am. 6 lbs 2 oz. 18 inches long._  With a picture of Chloe and Beca looking down at Sophie.

"She's got the Beale red hair," Carl whispered. "She's beautiful."

"Yes, she is," Aubrey whispered.

"Sarah," Carl said, nudging Sarah. "Hey, Grams!"

"What?" Sarah shouted as she sat straight up.

Carl handed Sarah the phone. "Oh, my," Sarah said. "She's beautiful."

"That's the general consensus," Aubrey said with a laugh.

The other girls started to stir.

"What's going on?" Stacie asked as she yawned and stretched.

"Chloe had the baby," Aubrey said.

"What?" Stacie said and pulled out her phone. She pulled up the same message that was sent to Aubrey and the others. "Awww. They make such a beautiful family."

" _Attention passengers_ ," a voice came over the cabin's speakers. " _We ask that everyone take their seats as we are ready to make our descent into Los Angeles_."

Aubrey went back to her seat and everyone put their phones away so they could buckle their seatbelts. The landing went smoothly and everyone was excited and rushed to get off the jet.

"Do you think we should go to the hospital?" Stacie asked as they exited the plane.

"I texted Amy and she said we should go straight there," Aubrey said. "She also said she sent a driver for us."

Just then a small shuttle bus pulled into the hangar and the driver jumped out to start gathering the luggage to put it on the bus.

"Ladies," the driver said. "And, gentleman. If you would please board the bus we can leave as soon as I'm done loading the luggage."

Everyone was seated, and the luggage was loaded. The driver pulled off and they headed for the hospital.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

It wasn't long before the bus pulled in front of the hospital and let everyone off.

"What about our luggage?" Ashley asked.

"You can leave it," the driver said. "The bus will be parked over there until you are ready to leave. It will be locked and I will remain close by."

"Thank you," Ashley said and they all entered the hospital.

They were stopped by a guard. "May I help you?"

"We're here to see our new granddaughter," Sarah said.

"Mother's name?"

"Chloe Mitchell."

The guard typed something on his screen and then made a call. "It will be just a few minutes," the guard told them when he hung up. "You can wait over there."

Everyone followed Sarah and Carl over to some seats. They were sitting when Beca came hurrying over to them, with a big smile on her face. She immediately rushed into Sarah's arms for a hug.

"Come with me," Beca said as she pulled away. She stopped at the guard's desk and said, "They'll be in Room 327."

"Yes, ma'am, Ms. Mitchell," the guard said.

"What was that about?" Stacie asked as they followed Beca.

"Well, apparently the studio called and asked for extra security," Beca said. "I guess they were afraid some fans might try and sneak in. If anyone asks for Chloe's room after normal visiting hours, they have to call up to the nurse's station and someone has to come and escort you up."

The girls get off the elevator and follow Beca. "Chloe's asleep but you can still see her. Sophie will stay in the room with her unless the pediatrician needs to run a test or anything."

"We can wait, Beca," Carl said. "I don't want to wake Chloe."

"She said she wanted to be woken up as soon as you guys got here," Beca said. "Come on."

Beca opened the door and Charlotte looked up. She was sitting in a chair next to the bed, holding Sophie while Chloe slept.

Charlotte stood and walked over to the girls to show everyone the baby.

"Awww," the girls say when they see Sophie. Carl kissed Charlotte and then looked down at Sophie with a big smile.

Beca walked over to the bed and gently shook Chloe. "Chlo? Your dad is here."

"Hmmm," Chloe mumbled and opened her eyes. "Hey."

"Hey," Beca said. "Your dad, my mom, and the girls are here."

"Dad," Chloe called out, causing Carl to turn to her.

Carl gave Charlotte a quick kiss and moved to stand next to Chloe's bed.

"Hey, baby girl," Carl said as he leaned over to kiss Chloe's forehead. "You did good. She's beautiful."

"Thanks," Chloe said tiredly. "Where is she?"

"Right here," Sarah said as she made her way over to Chloe with Sophie in her arms.

Beca gently took Sophie from her mother and placed her in Chloe's arms.

"Isn't she the most beautiful baby you've ever seen?" Chloe asked, smiling at everyone around her.

"She is," Aubrey said.

"I have to admit," Stacie said, looking down at Sophie from the end of the bed. "It's close, but she might beat Bella by a tiny margin."

Beca grinned and said, "Nah, they're tied."

"Can I hold her?" Aubrey asked.

"Sure," Chloe said.

Aubrey made her way to stand next to Beca and reached down to take Sophie. She stood and looked down at the newborn cradled in her arms.

"Hello, Sophie Patricia Mitchell," Aubrey said softly. "I'm your Aunt Brey and it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Where's Amy?" Ashley asked.

"She went back to the apartment to get things ready for all of you," Beca said. "We figured that Mama and Papa B could stay in the guest room, my mom can stay in Amy's room, and the rest of you can sleep on the sofa and some rollout cots we rented."

"We're all staying at your place?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Amy tried to find some rooms for you, but everything was booked. Don't worry, it's fine."

"Happy Birthday, Beca," Emily said, causing everyone else to wish her a Happy Birthday as well.

Beca's smile practically split her face in two. "Best birthday ever!"

"Carl," Aubrey said. "Would you like to hold your granddaughter?"

"Absolutely," Carl said.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Later that morning, Beca was laying on the bed next to Chloe while she fed Sophie.

"She's amazing," Beca said, running her index finger lightly down Sophie's cheek. "And beautiful just like her mommy."

"My mom did say she looks just like me when I was born," Chloe said.

Sophie was done and Beca sat up to take Sophie while Chloe fixed her gown. Beca put a burpee cloth over her shoulder and held Sophie while gently patting her on the back. Sophie let out what was supposed to be a burp and Beca chuckled.

"We'll work on that," Beca said, smiling. "You'll be burping like a Mitchell in no time."

Chloe laughed. "Give her a few minutes and then change her. Okay?"

"You got it, mommy," Beca sad and continued to hold Sophie against her chest.

Beca looked down to see Chloe smiling at her. "What?"

"I was just thinking about you laying here after giving birth," Chloe said. "And wondering what he or she will look like."

"Like a badass, no doubt," Beca said.

"I don't know," Chloe said with a grin. "You're not looking very badass right now, mama."

"That's because I'm holding it in reserve," Beca said. "I'll only bring it out when I have to. Like if Sophie is bullied for any reason, badass mama will take care of it. If a guy, or girl, breaks her heart, badass mama will take care of it."

"And, in between, marshmallow mama will take badass mama's place," Chloe said and laughed at the indignant look on Beca's face.

"Marshmallow mama?" Beca said. "How dare you!"

"Sorry, but I kind of love marshmallow mama," Chloe said.

"Good thing she loves you, too," Beca said and kissed Chloe without squishing Sophie. "I'm going to change her and put her down for a bit."

"Okay," Chloe said.

"Hey, you guys," Carl said as he walked into the room, followed by Charlotte and Sarah.

"Hey," Chloe said with a big smile. "Where are the girls?"

"They're in the waiting room," Charlotte said. "They didn't want to overwhelm you like last night."

"Grams," Beca said, calling out to Sarah. "Want to change your granddaughter?"

"I'd love to," Sarah said.

Beca handed Sophie over to Sarah and sat on the edge of the bed. "How were things at the apartment?"

"Not as chaotic as I thought it would be," Charlotte said. "Has the doctor come in yet? Do you know when you'll be going home."

"Yeah," Chloe said. "The doctor said we'll be going home tomorrow."

"That's fast, isn't it?" Carl asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Not really," Beca said. "Chloe didn't have any complications. Sophie's doing great. Unless something changes overnight, they're both going home tomorrow."

"That's wonderful," Sarah said. "The girls said they weren't leaving until you and Sophie both came home. They were worried about how long they might have to call out for work. If Chloe goes home tomorrow, they can leave on Sunday."

"You're staying the week though, right?" Beca asked.

"That's the plan," Sarah said.

"I'm afraid I'll be heading home on Sunday as well," Carl said. "I do plan to come back for a week near the end of the month if that's okay."

"We're kidnapping your wife for a couple of months," Beca said with a laugh. "We are more than okay with you visiting whenever you want, for however long you want."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

The next morning, Theo showed up with Charlotte and Sarah. Beca had packed up everything that needed to be taken home and she and Chloe were sitting on the bed with Sophie lying between them.

Charlotte and Sarah immediately walked over to coo over baby Sophie. Charlotte picked her up and cradled her in her arms.

"She's even more adorable today," Sarah said as she looked at Sophie.

"There's the little nipper," Theo said with a smile as he entered the room.

"Nipper?" Beca asked.

"Baby," Sarah said.

"Ah," Beca said. "Everything okay Theo? Please don't tell me you need me at the studio."

"What? No," Theo said. "I come bearing gifts."

"You could have dropped it off at the apartment," Beca said. "We kind of have a lot of stuff to already take home."

"I can see that," Theo said.

"This gift is pretty big, Beca," Sarah said.

"Now, I'm intrigued," Chloe said as she stood.

"Can we see it?" Beca asked.

"Let me help you with all this stuff," Theo said. "And, then I'll show it to you."

"We have to wait for the nurse," Chloe said.

As if on cue, a nurse came in with a wheelchair. "All set?"

Chloe sat in the chair and Charlotte handed her Sophie. Sarah, Beca, Charlotte, and Theo grabbed everything and followed the nurse out of the room.

Once the group reached the door, Theo said, "I'll get the car."

He hurried off and the others set the stuff down and waited for Theo. After a few minutes, he pulled up in a dark red 2019 Mazda CX-3. He hopped out and hurried around to the passenger side.

"Nice ride, Theo," Beca said, checking the car out.

"I'm glad you like it," Theo said, holding up the keys. "It's yours."

"What?" Beca and Chloe both said.

Charlotte and Sarah stood by, smiling.

"It's a gift from Khaled," Theo said. He opened the back door to show a car seat installed in the middle.

"Are you serious?" Beca asked, mouth agape.

"Absolutely," Theo said and picked up Beca's hand to place the keys in them. "Let's get you loaded up so you can get that precious bundle home."

"Wow," Chloe said. "Mom? Can you take Sophie?"

Charlotte didn't respond, she just reached down and took Sophie from Chloe. The nurse helped Chloe out of the chair.

"I'll need to check the car seat," the nurse said.

Beca held the back door opened and said, "It's all yours."

The nurse checked to make sure the seat was secure. She got out and smiled. "You're good to go."

"Thank you," Beca said and got into the backseat. "Mama B? Can I have my kid?"

Charlotte laughed and handed Sophie to Beca. Beca carefully placed Sophie into the car seat and made sure she was secured properly. She got out and offered her hand to Chloe, who she helped get settled in the seat next to Sophie.

Beca helped Theo finish putting everything in the back of the car and thanked him and Khaled profusely for their generous gift.

"You're very welcome," Theo said. He looked over as car pulled in behind Beca's new car. "There's my ride."

"You're not coming home with us?" Beca asked.

"I'll come by later," Theo said. "After you're settled. Dani and a couple of others want to come and see Sophie, but we'll call before we come by."

"Thanks again, Theo," Beca said. "This is amazing."

"Enjoy," Theo said and walked back to his car.

Beca suddenly felt the keys snatched out of her hands. "Hey," she said as she looked a smiling Charlotte.

"Sarah got to drive it here," Charlotte said. "So, I get to drive it home."

Beca looked up to see Sarah sitting in the passenger seat. She smiled and walked around to get in the backseat with her wife and baby.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

To say things went smoothly once they got home, would be a lie. Sophie became fussy with all the handling and Beca finally managed to take Sophie away to their room. Chloe followed and fell face first onto the bed, causing Beca to chuckle.

"Quite a bit day, huh?" Beca asked as she changed Sophie and laid her in her crib.

"I'm exhausted," Chloe mumbled, rolling over to look at Beca.

Beca walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to Chloe. "I am, too, but it's a good exhausted."

Beca laid back and pulled Chloe into her arms. "I don't think I'd be able to do this without you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said with a smile.

Things settled down, and over the next week, Sarah and Charlotte helped get them into a routine. After the week was up Sarah went home and Beca was going to go back to work.

Beca and Chloe were getting ready for bed the night before Beca was due to go back to work.

"Are you sure I don't need to take another week off?" Beca asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"My mom's still here," Chloe said, sitting next to Beca and laying her head on her shoulder. "We'll be fine."

"I'm not worried so much about you," Beca said. "I'm worried about how I'm going to be. I don't want to leave her."

"Aww, babe," Chloe said, looking up and pulling Beca into a hug.

"Wait until you have to leave her for more than a few minutes," Beca grumbled. "You'll be worse than I am."

"Um, that reminds me," Chloe said, pulling back from Beca and looking at her. "I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Beca asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's great," Chloe said. "Perfect, actually. I was, um, I was wondering how you'd feel if I wanted to be a stay at home mom?"

Beca smiled and leaned in to kiss Chloe. "I love that idea."

"You do?" Chloe asked, surprise evident on her face.

"Why wouldn't I?" Beca asked. "I wish I could, but I'm under contract with the studio. Plus, I'm not crazy about the idea of a nanny or someone else taking care of Sophie."

Chloe put her arms around Beca's neck and hugged her. "I love you."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Charlotte went home after almost two months, and Chloe was excited and scared at the prospect of taking care of Sophie on her own while Beca was at work.

"You'll do fine, Chlo," Beca said, trying to reassure her. "Plus, I'm only a fifteen-minute drive away. Call me and I'm here."

"But, you have rehearsals for your tour," Chloe said. "I don't want to bother you."

"Call me and I'm here," Beca repeated. "There is nothing more important to me than you and Sophie. Okay?"

"Okay," Chloe said and smiled.

"Good," Beca said and kissed Chloe.

A month later Beca was getting ready to leave for her first tour. The good thing was that the tour was only for a month and there were Bellas and grandparents scheduled to spend time at the Mitchell's to help Chloe. But, first, it was time for Sophie's first round of shots. Neither Beca nor Chloe was looking forward to it.

"Sophie Mitchell," a nurse called out.

"Here," Beca said and picked up Sophie's carrier. She and Chloe followed the nurse to the exam room.

"I see Sophie's here for her three-month shots," the nurse said.

"Yeah," Chloe said nervously.

"The doctor will be in shortly," the nurse said before exiting the room.

"I'm going to cry," Chloe said, tears already forming in her eyes.

"I guess badass mama's going to have to take this," Beca said with a smile.

"I just hate seeing my baby hurting," Chloe said.

"I know," Beca said. "I'll hold her if you want to go back out and wait for us."

"I, um," Chloe said. "Would you mind?"

"No, I don't mind," Beca said. "I'll take this one but you need to handle the next go round."

"Deal," Chloe said and jumped up from her seat. She kissed Beca on the cheek and said, "Thank you."

Chloe left just as the doctor entered. "Is she okay?"

"Doesn't want to watch her baby get a shot," Beca said. "I don't either, but I know how emotional Chloe gets so I told her to wait in the waiting room."

"Not the first time this has happened," the doctor said with a chuckle. "Well, let's get to it. I'll need you to remove everything but her diaper and lay her on the table."

Beca removed Sophie's outfit and laid her on the table. It was cool in the office so Beca leaned over Sophie and covered her with her shirt.

The doctor stood on the other side of the table and did a short exam. The nurse came in with the shots and Beca took a deep breath and let it out.

"Could you hold her body down?" the doctor asked Beca. "I have to give the shots in her legs."

The nurse gently held Sophie's right leg, while the doctor took the left. Beca put her arm across Sophie's body to hold her still.

When she saw the doctor ready to give the first shot, Beca leaned her head next to Sophie's and whispered, "Ready, Soph? I'm not going to lie, it's going to hurt a bit. And it's okay to cry because I'll be right here to make it all better. I'll always be here to make it better."

Sophie let out a cry with the first shot and Beca soothed her as best she could. Tears stung Beca's eyes and she discreetly wiped them away. The doctor quickly injected the next two doses and Sophie was full on crying now.

Beca picked Sophie up to comfort her as soon as the doctor said, "All done."

"It's okay, Soph," Beca whispered against Sophie's head. "Mama's here. You're okay."

It only took a minute for Sophie's, and Beca's, tears to stop.

"That's my brave girl," Beca said as she kissed the side of Sophie's head.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca's tour did very well. She always made sure to Skype with Chloe and Sophie every day. God, she missed them.

It was a week after Thanksgiving, and Beca was giving her final performance in L.A. She had barely been able to fly in to celebrate Sophie's first Thanksgiving. She was playing in Vegas and flew in on Thanksgiving morning and back out that same night.

Beca wasn't aware but Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey were at the concert with Sophie and Bella in tow. Theo had arranged for them to remain backstage so they could see the concert on a large monitor.

Theo came backstage when Beca was starting her final song and escorted the small group to the side of the stage.

"Thank you, L.A.," Beca screamed out at the cheering crowd. She was on such an adrenaline high that she nearly missed seeing Chloe and Sophie as she ran off stage.

"Oh, my God," Beca yelled as she came to a halt in front of them. She let out a laugh when she saw the tiny headphones covering Sophie's ears. She pulled Chloe and Sophie into a hug. "I missed you guys," she said before kissing Chloe.

"Beca! Beca! Beca!" the crowd continued to scream Beca's name.

"You'd better get back out there," Chloe said with a smile.

Beca took Sophie and grabbed Chloe by the hand and told her to come with her. Beca led Chloe onto the stage and the crowd went wild. Beca took Sophie's hand and waved at the crowd and a collective 'aww' went up.

The crowd settled down a bit and Beca stepped to the mic. "I want you all to meet the two most special people in the world to me." She reached out her hand to Chloe and brought her close. "This is my amazing wife, Chloe." The crowd cheered. "And this little bundle of joy is our not quite four-month-old daughter, Sophie."

The crowd cheered and Beca looked offstage. "Hey, Theo, can we can get a stool out her for Chloe to sit on?"

Theo gave her a thumbs up and Chloe asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sing to my wife," Beca said and gave her a quick kiss.

The audience was loving it. Sophie was looking around wide-eyed with excitement. Her arms and legs were continually moving.

While they waited for the stool, Beca went over and spoke to her band. They all gave her a nod and a thumbs up.

A stagehand brought out a stool and Beca showed him where to place it; Chloe sat down and Beca handed Sophie to her. Chloe placed Sophie on her lap and put her arms around her to keep her steady. Beca turned back to the audience.

"I've been on tour for a month," Beca said. "And except for a brief visit on Thanksgiving, this is the first time I've seen these two in person since I started the tour. I have missed them both so much and I can't express how grateful I am that they are both here with me tonight. Since they surprised me, along with our friends Stacie and Aubrey and their little girl, I want to sing a song just for them. Before I do, Stacie, Aubrey. Why don't you come out and say hi?"

Stacie and Aubrey stepped out and waved at the crowd. Bella was a bit more active and waved and clapped as well. They stepped back and Beca turned to the crowd with a smile. The crowd cheered and were still on their feet.

"This isn't one of my songs, but it feels right to sing it for Chloe," Beca said and looked at Chloe. Chloe smiled and mouthed  _I love you._

The music started and Beca turned so she was facing Chloe and Sophie while she sang.

_Highway run_   
_Into the midnight sun_   
_Wheels go round and round_   
_You're on my mind_

Chloe smiled at Beca as the crowd continued to cheer. Beca's gaze never left her and Sophie.

_Restless hearts_   
_Sleep alone tonight_   
_Sending all my love_   
_Along the wire_

_They say that the road ain't no place to start a family_   
_Right down the line it's been you and me_   
_And lovin' a music **girl**  ain't always what it's supposed to be_   
_Oh, girl, you stand by me_   
_I'm forever yours_   
_Faithfully_

_Circus life_   
_Under the big top world_   
_We all need the clowns_   
_To make us smile_

_Through space and time_   
_Always another show_   
_Wondering where I am_   
_I'm lost without you_

Sophie sat on Chloe's lap and stared at Beca. Her blue eyes bright as she waved her arms around as if cheering for her mama. Chloe held her closer and kissed the top of her head. Sophie put her fist in her mouth.

_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair_   
_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_   
_I get the joy of rediscovering you_   
_Oh, girl, you stand by me_   
_I'm forever yours_   
_Faithfully_

_Faithfully_   
_I'm still yours_

_I'm forever yours_   
_Ever yours_   
_Faithfully_

The cheering and applause was deafening as Chloe stood and rushed into Beca's arms. They kissed and Sophie was looking up at them.

"Let's go home," Beca said as she turned and waved to the crowd. She yelled into the mic, "Thank you, L.A.!" before taking Chloe's and hand and hurrying backstage.

The crowd continued cheering and screaming her name. Beca and Chloe stopped when they reached Theo, and Stacie and Aubrey.

"Beca!" Stacie squealed and pulled Beca into a hug. "That was amazing!"

"Come on," Theo said gathering them together. "Let's get you back to your dressing room where it's a little quieter."

Beca took Sophie and gave her a gentle squeeze. She then took Chloe's hand and walked to her dressing room.

"I can't believe you guys are all here," Beca said once they had settled down a bit.

"Are you kidding?" Stacie said. "I missed your first solo performance. There was no way I was going to miss seeing you on your first tour."

Beca smiled and took off Sophie's headphones. "Where in the world did you get such tiny headphones?"

"Theo got them for us," Chloe said. "He even got Bella a pair."

"She took them off," Aubrey said. "She didn't like them."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"I can't believe we're already celebrating Sophie's first Christmas," Beca said as they sat around Christmas morning with mugs of hot cocoa and Sarah's traditional Christmas breakfast bake.

"I know she's too young to really understand," Chloe said. "But it's been great watching her seeing all the Christmas lights, and even Santa for the first time."

"I swear she's starting to look more and more like you when you were that age," Charlotte told Chloe. "Her eyes are a little bit darker blue, kind of like Beca's, but the rest is all you."

"She's only four and a half months old but I swear she's got Beca's smirk," Chloe said with a laugh.

"You love my smirk," Beca said, pouting a bit.

"I do," Chloe said as she took Sophie's face in her hands. "It just looks strange seeing it on this tiny little face."

"I'm going to get the turkey ready for the oven," Beca said. She leaned over and kissed Chloe and Sophie before heading into the kitchen.

"Should we help her?" Sarah questioned.

Chloe laughed and cuddled Sophie to her shoulder. "She'll ask if she needs help. Beca's gotten quite proficient in the kitchen. She took some cooking classes so I didn't have to do all the cooking after taking care of Sophie all day."

"Wow," Sarah said. "She's taken to this mom role better than I expected."

"We're talking about having more," Chloe said. "Beca wants us to have four."

"Really?" Sarah said. "I'm a bit surprised. She never really seemed to like kids when she was younger."

"I felt the same way," Chloe said. "But she's the one who brought it up and wanted to talk about it. She's even going to carry the next one."

"Hey, babe," Beca called from the kitchen door. "Did we decide to stuff the turkey or make dressing on the side?"

"That's up to the cook," Chloe said.

"Stuffed it is," Beca said and went back into the kitchen.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Before they knew it, Beca and Chloe would be celebrating their first Mother's Day. Mother's Day was in two days and Beca surprised Chloe with a house hunting trip. They spent the entire day before Mother's Day being shown several homes in the area.

They didn't find a house they both liked and decided to hold off for a few months since they weren't in any real hurry. They were going to take their time and find one that was perfect for them.

On Mother's Day, Beca woke Chloe by sitting Sophie on her stomach. Sophie bounced up and down and Chloe woke with a laugh.

"What's this?" Chloe asked when she saw a small gift-wrapped box in front of Sophie.

Beca took Sophie so Chloe could sit up.

"Happy Mother's Day, mommy," Beca said, holding Sophie in front of her.

Chloe opened the box to find a gold chain necklace. On it was one green peridot birthstone to represent the month of Sophie's birth.

"Beca," Chloe said, holding up the necklace. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," Beca said, bouncing Sophie on her knee. "I thought that we could add a new stone for each child we have. When we have four I'll buy stones for you and I so ours can bookend the others."

Chloe pulled Beca into a kiss. "Thank you. I love it."

"You need to get up and shower," Beca said as she stood with Sophie in her arms. "We're going to a Mother's Day brunch."

"Okay," Chloe said. "But first, I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay," Beca said and sat back down, facing Chloe.

"You know how we discussed taking turns carrying our babies?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca responded.

"I was thinking," Chloe said. "You're working on your new album and that's going to take a while and I just turned twenty-nine."

"Okay," Beca said. "Where are you going with this?"

"I want to carry our second baby," Chloe said. "I want to be pregnant again before I turn thirty."

Beca let out a small laugh. "I'm fine with that."

"Really?" Chloe asked. "You don't mind?"

"It makes sense," Beca said. "Besides, win-win for me. I don't have to be pregnant and try to record an album, and you look even hotter when you're pregnant."

"I love you," Chloe said.

"I love you, too," Beca said and kissed Chloe. "When do you want to start trying?"

"Sophie's nine months old now," Chloe said. "And we said we wanted them to be at least eighteen to twenty-four months apart. If we start trying now, we'll have another within our timeframe."

"We'll look for a clinic," Beca said. "And we can start as soon as possible."

"I can't wait," Chloe said. "I definitely want to try to find a donor that has your hair and eye color. Maybe we can use one of your eggs."

"Let's get ready for brunch," Beca said, smiling at Chloe's enthusiasm. "We can talk more about it."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca and Chloe found an IVF clinic and got tested. They poured through the donor books and finally found a donor they both agreed on. They discussed everything with the doctor and decided to use one of Beca's eggs to increase their odds of having the baby look more like Beca.

Sophie's first birthday was a week away and Chloe was a little sad. She had just had the procedure done a few weeks before and she doesn't think it took. She had an appointment in three days at the clinic to find out.

Chloe came home after having her blood drawn and cleaned the apartment. She was nervous and had to wait until the next day to get the results.

Sophie's birthday party was in full swing and Chloe was taking a ton of pictures. The grandparents were there, as well as all the Bellas. Beca got several 'Happy Birthday' wishes throughout the day.

Most of the guests were gone and Sophie had been put to bed for the night. Chloe came back downstairs to find her parents, Sarah, and the Bellas sitting around chatting. Chloe got everyone's attention.

"Sophie's down for the night and now it's time to celebrate Beca's birthday," Chloe told the gathered group.

"Aw, yeah!" Amy yelled and pulled out some bottles of wine and other liquor.

Beca shook her head and laughed. "I'm not getting drunk," she said. "Still have a kid to wake up to in the morning.

Chloe ordered pizza, Amy manned the bar, and Beca was handed a few gifts from her friends.

"You guys," Beca said. "You didn't have to do this."

Beca laughed because most of the gifts were Taco Bell gift cards. After she had opened the last gift, Chloe came over and sat next to her.

"I have a gift for you," Chloe said.

"Where is it?" Beca asked, looking around to see if she missed it.

Chloe took Beca's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Right here."

"What?" Beca said and looked around the room. Her eyes met Chloe's and she saw tears. Beca looked down at Chloe's stomach and back up to Chloe's face. "Are you serious?" Beca asked, her voice thick with emotion.

"Yes," Chloe said as a tear slid down her cheek. "I found out yesterday."

"Oh, my God!" Beca exclaimed and pulled Chloe into a hug. "This is amazing!"

Chloe let out a teary laugh. Beca pulled back and took Chloe's face in her hands. "I love you so much."

"I know," Chloe said and kissed Beca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, there's the end for now. I want to thank everyone for sticking with me on this.
> 
> The next chapter will be an Epilogue set sometime in the future (not sure yet how far into the future it will be). Wednesday (July 3) is the next scheduled posting day, but I may not post until Friday (Wednesday is my birthday and the next day is the U.S.'s Independence Day; I will be busy celebrating both). Until next time.
> 
> Song used: Faithfully by Journey


	13. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is set fourteen years after the end of the last chapter. Beca and Chloe are celebrating their fifteenth wedding anniversary.

Chloe woke with a smile on her face and Beca nibbling on her neck. Chloe sighed and asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost eight," Beca said as she continued to nibble on Chloe's neck.

"Mmmm," Chloe sighed. "I'll give you twenty minutes to stop that."

Beca chuckled softly. "I'm afraid we only have about five before we're going to be overrun by young people."

"Well, then you'd better kiss me properly before they get here," Chloe said and turned to wrap her arms around Beca's neck.

Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe; properly. "Happy Anniversary, babe."

"Happy Anniversary," Chloe responded. "Can you believe it's been fifteen years?"

"Fifteen of the best years of my life," Beca said, kissing Chloe again.

"Mom! Mama!" voices could be heard shouting as the sound of thundering feet came down the hall.

"Here they come," Beca said as she and Chloe sat up with their backs against the headboard.

"Happy Anniversary!" four voices sang out as the kids rushed in and jumped onto the bed.

Beca let out an "oomph" as fourteen-year-old Sophie and nine-year-old Charli landed on her. Their thirteen-year-old son Dylan, and nine-year-old son Ben landed on Chloe who let out a groan.

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe said as she started laughing. "You kids are getting too big for this."

They were all laughing as they untangled themselves. They managed to pull themselves together and sit in a more orderly fashion around their moms.

"Are we going to Aunt Jessica and Aunt Ashley's diner for your Anniversary breakfast?" Dylan asked.

"Of course, it's tradition," Beca said. "So, everyone go get ready and we'll leave in about forty-five minutes."

The kids squealed and hurried out of the room to get ready. Chloe grabbed Beca and kissed her hard. "We'll continue this later?"

"I promise," Beca said and gave Chloe another quick kiss. "You can shower first."

Chloe got up and made her way into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, Beca's phone pinged with a text message. She read it and a big smile came to her face. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes for the day.

Beca read through some work emails and was surprised when the bathroom door opened after only twenty minutes.

"That was quick," Beca said when Chloe walked out.

"I didn't need to wash my hair," Chloe said and kissed Beca. "Plus, I'm excited about going to the diner for our traditional anniversary breakfast. Go shower while I get dressed and make sure the kids are getting ready."

Beca kissed Chloe and hurried into the bathroom. She showered in record time and got out; Chloe was already out of the room. Beca hurriedly got dressed and went looking for Chloe.

"Chlo?" Beca called out. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Sophie's room," Chloe called back.

Beca made her way to Sophie's room and looked in. "Everything okay in here?"

"Get the rest of the kids and we'll be down in a minute," Chloe said.

Beca saw the look on Chloe's face and knew they were having a mommy-daughter conversation.

"Okay," Beca said with a soft smile on her face. "You've got ten minutes."

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Do you think mama will be mad?" Sophie asked Chloe.

"No, sweetie," Chloe said with a smile. "She'll feel bad that you didn't ask her yourself, but she won't be mad. She loves you so much and she'll be there for you no matter what."

"But, she said I couldn't date until I was sixteen," Sophie said.

"It's a special occasion," Chloe said. "I'll talk to her tonight. We'll need to shop for a nice outfit for you to wear."

"Maybe we can do it after breakfast?" Sophie asked, giving Chloe the puppy dog eyes and pout.

Chloe laughed. "That look doesn't work on me. I invented that look. But, yes, we'll go shopping after breakfast."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Sophie squealed while hugging Chloe.

"Come on," Chloe said. "Your mama will be yelling for us any minute."

Sophie and Chloe both stood from the bed and made their way downstairs.

"It's about time," Beca said. "Let's go. We're all hungry."

"I'm taking my car," Chloe said. "Sophie and I have plans for after breakfast."

"Um, okay," Beca said. "I'll take the other monsters with me and meet you there."

"Stop calling our children monsters," Chloe said with a laugh.

"Fine," Beca said and pulled Chloe into a kiss.

"Awww," the kids all said, causing Beca to flip them off.

"Beca!" Chloe yelled and slapped her arm.

"Can we please go eat already?" Dylan groaned and leaned his full body weight onto Beca. "I could die of starvation."

"Get off me, you big lug," Beca said, shoving Dylan off her.

"Let's go," Chloe said, holding the door to the garage open for Beca and the kids to exit.

Beca stopped in front of Chloe. "Everything okay with, Sophie?"

"Yeah," Chloe said and gave Beca a quick kiss. "Just some girl stuff. I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay," Beca said and ushered Chloe out the door.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"How was everything?" Jessica asked.

"Superb as always," Beca answered.

"Those bananas foster pancakes were amazing," Chloe said. "I think they're my new favorite."

"Glad you liked them," Jessica said with a smile. "What's in store for the rest of your anniversary?"

"Sophie and I are going shopping," Chloe said with a big smile.

"Can I go shopping, too?" Charli asked.

"It's up to Sophie," Chloe said. "She's the one who asked me to take her."

"Sure, you can go," Sophie said, smiling at her younger sister. "We'll make it a girl's shopping trip. It will be fun."

Charli smiled and thanked Sophie. Dylan and Ben looked at Beca.

"No," Beca said, shaking her head.

"Please, mama?" Ben said with a pout. "We haven't been in ages."

"Ben's right," Dylan said. "And you promised that the next time mom took the girls out we'd go."

"You did promise them, Becs," Chloe said.

"Do you want them to kill me?" Beca asked. "These two take after you and are waayyy too competitive."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Dylan said, causing Chloe and Sophie to laugh.

"Fine," Beca said. "But, we can only play one round. I have something to do at home before your mom gets back."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"That's for me to know," Beca said with a grin. "And you to find out."

"Is it a surprise for me?" Chloe asked, leaning into Beca.

"Maybe," Beca said and kissed Chloe.

"We need to go so we can get home before the girls," Ben said, standing from the table.

"Um, sit down, please," Beca said, looking over at him. "We have to pay the check and then we can leave. Besides, your mom and sisters are going shopping. We won't see them for hours."

"It's your anniversary," Jessica said, waving away Beca's credit card. "Breakfast is on me and Ashley."

"Thanks, Jess," Chloe said and stood to hug her.

"Hey, you leaving already?" Ashley asked as she approached the table.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Chloe and the girls are going shopping, and I'm taking these two monsters to play laser tag."

"Sounds like fun all around," Ashley said. "You guys have fun."

"Thanks, Aunt Ashley," Ben said and hugged Ashley.

"Don't forget me, handsome," Jessica said, holding her arms out.

Ben rolled his eyes and went over to hug Jessica. The rest of the family took turns hugging Jessica and Ashley.

When it was Beca's turn, she discreetly handed Jessica a house key and whispered, "I should be home by one. Text me if you need me to pick up anything on our way home."

"You got it," Jessica whispered back before letting Beca go.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Hey, Jess," Beca said as she and the boys entered the kitchen. "The food looks great."

"Thanks, Beca," Jessica said, as she was putting the finishing touches on a cake. "Ashley, Aubrey, Stacie, and Bella are decorating the living room."

"Thanks," Beca said. "What about Amy and CR? Any word from them?"

"Amy's picking CR up at the airport and will be here as soon as she can," Jessica said.

"Perfect," Beca said and turned to the boys. "Go shower and change. Put on some clean jeans and a button-down shirt."

Dylan and Ben ran ahead of Beca and headed upstairs. Beca took a look around and smiled at seeing Aubrey overseeing the decorating.

"Hey, Aubrey," Beca said. "It looks really good in here."

"Thanks," Aubrey said, shooting a smile at Beca. "What time will Chloe be home?"

"I told Sophie to keep her out until about four," Beca said. "That should be plenty of time to have everyone here. Is Emily here yet?"

"She'll be here shortly," Aubrey said. "She was picking up Chloe's folks and your mom from the hotel on her way over."

"Cool," Beca said.

"Hey, Aunt Beca," Bella called out.

"Hey, Bella," Beca said, walking over to the teenager to give her a quick hug. "How's everything?"

"Good," Bella said. "I think you giving Aunt Chloe a surprise anniversary party is sweet."

"Well, she deserves it for putting up with me all these years," Beca said.

"I'll second that," Stacie said as she came over and hugged Beca.

"How was the flight?" Beca asked as she pulled back.

"It was fine," Stacie said.

There was a knock on the door and Beca excused herself to answer. She opened the door to see Emily with her in-laws and her mother.

"Hey, everyone," Beca said. "Come on in."

Everyone entered the house and hugs and greetings were passed around. Emily hugged Beca and went to help Stacie and Bella.

"Hey, mom," Beca said as she hugged the woman.

"Where are my grandchildren?" Sarah asked.

"I was going to ask the same question," Charlotte said as she and Carl walked over to Beca and Sarah.

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking," Beca said with a grin.

"Oh, hush, you," Sarah said. "We love you. It's great to see you. Now, where are our grandchildren?"

Beca laughed and said, "Dylan and Ben are getting dressed. And, Sophie and Charli are keeping Chloe busy. They will be coming home around four."

All eyes turned to the stairs when they heard feet stomping down the hall. Ben and Dylan hit the stairs, pushing and shoving each other as they came down.

"That's enough, you two," Beca said and they immediately stopped shoving each other and walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Grams!" Ben yelled, running over to Sarah.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Dylan yelled and ran over to Charlotte and Carl.

The grandparents hugged the boys and started chatting with them.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

It was after three when Beca excused herself to shower and change for the party. Beca knew Chloe would be wearing jeans and a button-down shirt of some kind today so she asked the guests to dress the same; they were going to keep it casual.

After showering, Beca dried her hair and put on her jeans. She had taken longer than she had planned so she hurriedly fixed her hair and makeup before grabbing a shirt and putting it on. She started buttoning it as she walked out the bedroom door.

Just as Beca reached the bottom of the stairs, her phone pinged with a text notification. She pulled out her phone and read the text.

"Okay, everyone," Beca called out. "Sophie just texted and they should be home in about ten minutes."

Everyone started buzzing with excitement. Beca got them quiet.

"They'll be coming from the garage," Beca said. "We should all just stand here so Chloe will see us as soon as she walks through the door."

"Is that when we get to yell surprise?" Ben asked.

"Yes, that's when we'll yell surprise," Beca said. "You boys come stand with me so mom sees us first."

Dylan and Ben walked over to Beca. Ben stood in front of Beca, while Dylan stood to her side. After a few minutes, they hear the garage door opening.

"Okay, everyone," Beca said. "Quiet down."

They stood quietly as they heard voices in the kitchen.

"Becs?" everyone heard Chloe call out. "Becs, where are you?"

"In here," Beca called back.

Chloe came through the door. "Becs, the car was making a-"

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled causing Chloe to let out a squeal and grab her chest.

"Oh, my God!" Chloe said, looking around at all the smiling faces. Her gaze fell on Beca and she rushed over to her. "Did you do all this?"

"I had some help," Beca said and kissed Chloe. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary," Chloe said and kissed Beca again.

"Happy Anniversary, mom," Dylan said and hugged Chloe.

After that, there were quite a few more hugs and Chloe had tears in her eyes as she thanked everyone for coming.

"Did we really surprise you, mommy?" Charli asked.

"You did, sweetie," Chloe said and pulled the young girl into a hug. "Thank you. I love you guys."

"We love you, too," Charli said.

Beca walked over with the other three children and joined in a family hug. After a moment, Amy joined the hug, and then Stacie, Aubrey, and Bella, and everyone else until it was just one big hug.

"Okay, okay," Beca's voice came from somewhere in the middle of the hug. "That's enough for now."

Everyone laughed as they pulled out of the hug. Beca kissed Chloe one more time.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

About an hour into the party, Amy got everyone's attention.

"Okay, everyone," Amy said. "Get a drink and find a seat. I have a special presentation for Beca and Chloe."

"You find us seats; I'm going to get us something to drink," Beca told Chloe as she made her way to the kitchen.

Everyone got their drinks and came back to find a seat.

"Make sure you can see the TV screen," Amy said.

The last person sat and Amy looked around to ensure everyone was settled.

"We collected pictures and videos of Beca and Chloe, starting from our Freshman Year at Barden," Amy said. "Emily and CR put them all together in chronological order so we can watch how Beca and Chloe progressed from friends to something more."

The video started with various pictures of Beca and Chloe. Chloe standing next to Aubrey during the Activities Fair. One of Beca working at the radio station, frowning as she stacked CDs on a shelf.

Next were pictures from the Bellas rehearsals. Beca looking at Aubrey with her resting bitch face. Chloe 'helping' Beca with choreography.

The next was the Bellas performance at the Sectionals.

"Are you stewardesses?" Ben asked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Nope," Beca said. "Those were the outfits we performed in."

"You look like stewardesses," Ben said, shaking his head.

Beca grabbed him around the neck and kissed the top of his head.

Next was the video for the ICCA Finals in New York.

"I like these outfits better," Charli said.

"Me, too," Beca whispered, causing Charli to laugh.

"We were hot," Stacie said.

"Mom, no," Bella said. "We're all family and we're not going to talk about my moms and my aunts being hot."

"Why not?" Jessica asked. "We were hot."

"What do you mean  _were hot_?" Chloe asked. "We're still hot."

"I'll vouch for that," Beca said, leering at her wife.

Chloe laughed and slapped her on the arm.

"AND back to the video," Amy said.

As soon as the Kennedy Center performance came on, Beca and Chloe both covered Dylan, Ben, and Charli's eyes.

"Amy!" Beca squeaked. "My kids do not need to see your...down under."

Ben and Dylan tried to pull Beca's hands from their eyes. Fat Amy fast-forwarded through the wardrobe malfunction.

The video continued and the kids got a kick out of seeing Beca hanging from the bear trap at the 'retreat.' Everyone watched and comments were made as the video progressed.

During the video of the Bellas' performance at World's, Beca told the kids, "Your Aunt Emily wrote this last song."

"She did?" Charlie asked wide-eyed.

"She did," Beca said.

There were photos of the apartment Beca, Amy, and Chloe shared in New York. More of some of the nights out they shared.

Soon, they reached the USO Tour. Pictures of the Bellas with their security escorts popped up and Chloe bit her lip and glanced at Beca. Beca was leaning forward, a bit stiffly, but showed no other signs that she was bothered. That was until a picture of Chloe and Chicago came on the screen. They were standing together and laughing. Chicago had his hands on Chloe's hips, and Chloe had her hands on Chicago's chest.

Beca swallowed and chewed at the inside of her cheek to keep from saying anything. It felt like the photo was on the screen for an exorbitant amount of time.

"Who's he?" Sophie asked, causing Beca, Chloe, and the rest of the Bellas to all look at her. "What? I was just curious. He's kind of cute."

"Oh, God, no," Beca mumbled.

"He was one of the military escorts provided as security for us," Aubrey answered. Chloe mouthed a 'thank you' to her.

The picture changed and the video of Beca performing her first solo concert started. Chloe wiped a tear when Beca pulled them all on stage. Beca sat back and took Chloe's hand. Chloe looked at her and Beca gave her a smile and squeezed her hand. She leaned in and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said and turned into Beca to kiss her.

The next part was when they went to L.A. for Beca's first album release party.

Amy looked over at the Mitchell kids. "This is when your moms finally got their heads out of their as-"

"Amy!" Beca said, glaring at the Aussie.

"Right, sorry," Amy said. "This was when your moms finally proclaimed their love for each other. Oh, this is where your mom proposed to your mama."

Everyone watched the screen as Beca walked into the room and you could hear the Bellas start making music with their mouths.

Beca couldn't help the laugh that escaped when Chloe came from behind the Bellas, singing  _Will You Marry Me_  while wearing her hospital gown.

"Mom? What are you wearing?" Sophie asked with a grimace.

"It's a hospital gown," Chloe said. "I was in the hospital."

"Why?" Charli asked.

"I had appendicitis," Chloe told her. "They had to take my appendix out."

"Oh," Charli said and went back to watching the video.

"Oh, this is our wedding," Beca said and sat up. She pulled Chloe to her as they watched Emily perform their wedding ceremony.

"Is Aunt Emily a minister?" Dylan asked, looking over at Emily.

"No, Dyl," Emily answered. "I became a marriage officiant for the day so I could marry your moms. They were in a hurry and didn't want to wait any longer than necessary."

"What's that?" Ben asked, pointing to the screen.

"That's the day Sophie was born," Charlotte answered. "We were all there."

"Everyone?" Sophie asked, wide-eyed.

"Yep," Beca said.

There were more photos of Sophie with Chloe and Beca alone, and together. A new video started.

"Amy," Beca said eyeing the screen. "Where did this come from?"

"I took it," Amy said.

"Um, can we maybe not show it?" Beca asked, her cheeks red.

Amy paused the video and everyone balked. "Beca, it's a great video. You should be proud." She turned to Sophie. "Sophie, you'll want to watch this. It's a very special moment between you and your mama."

Sophie looked curiously at Beca. "Can we please watch it?"

Beca grimaced and looked at Sophie. Sophie pulled out the puppy dog eyes and pout. Beca huffed, and said, "Fine. Go ahead, Amy."

Sophie smiled and leaned over to kiss Beca on the cheek.

"Let's see it, Aunt Amy," Sophie said.

"This was when you were about six months old. You had been crying for quite some time. Your mom tried to calm you down. I tried to calm you down. But nothing worked. Your mom was exhausted and so your mama took you and went to your room to try and calm you down."

Amy started the video back up. It opened showing Beca pacing back and forth with Sophie in her arms.

" _It's okay, Soph," Beca said as Sophie continued crying._

_Beca's arms were getting tired, but she continued rocking Sophie back and forth in her arms._

" _Shhh," Beca whispered. "Mommy's really tired so I need you to go to sleep so she will, too. Can you do that for me?"_

_Sophie let out another cry. Beca looked worn out when an idea came to her._

" _I know. I'll sing to you. Okay? How does that sound?"_

_Sophie continued crying and Beca continued pacing and rocking. She began singing._

**_In my daughter's eyes_ **  
**_I am a hero_ **  
**_I am strong and wise_ **  
**_And I know no fear_ **  
**_But the truth is plain to see_ **  
**_She was sent to rescue me_ **  
**_I see who I want to be_ **  
**_In my daughter's eyes_ **

**_In my daughter's eyes_ **  
**_Everyone is equal_ **  
**_Darkness turns to light_ **  
**_And the world is at peace_ **  
**_This miracle God gave to me_ **  
**_Gives me strength when I am weak_ **  
**_I find a reason to believe_ **  
**_In my daughter's eyes_ **

**_And when she wraps her hand around my finger_ **  
**_How it puts a smile in my heart_ **  
**_Everything becomes a little clearer_ **  
**_I realize what life is all about_ **  
**_It's hanging on when your heart has had enough_ **  
**_It's giving more when you feel like giving up_ **  
**_I've seen the light_ **  
**_It's in my daughter's eyes_ **

**_In my daughter's eyes_ **  
**_I can see the future_ **  
**_A reflection of who I am and what will be_ **  
**_And though she'll grow and someday leave_ **  
**_Maybe raise a family_ **  
**_When I'm gone I hope you'll see_ **  
**_How happy she made me_ **  
**_For I'll be there_ **  
**_In my daughter's eyes_ **

Sophie looked over at Beca with tears running down her face. Beca looked at her and gave her a teary-eyed smile. She reached behind Ben and took Sophie's hand.

_Beca finished the song and wiped at the tears on her face. Sophie had quieted down and was now staring at her._

" _You did rescue me, Soph," Beca said. "You and your mommy. I pushed people away and was headed for a very lonely life. And, now, when I look at you, I see nothing but a long and happy life ahead of me. You helped give me that, kiddo. Just by being."_

_Beca continued to rock Sophie back and forth. She patted her back gently._

" _I love you so much, Soph," Beca said through her tears. "And I will never let anyone or anything hurt you. You have to believe that. You can count on me. Always."_

_Beca looked down to see Sophie fighting to keep her eyes open. She smiled and continued rocking Sophie until she was fully asleep._

" _Goodnight, sweet Sophie," Beca said quietly as she kissed Sophie's forehead. She gently held her as she lowered her into the crib._

That video ended and Amy paused it again. Everyone in the room was wiping tears from their eyes.

"Why haven't I seen that?" Chloe asked, her voice thick with emotion.

"I didn't share it with anyone," Amy said. "I wanted to wait for a special moment and this seemed like the perfect time."

Sophie moved so she was standing in front of Beca. She sat on Beca's lap and threw her arms around Beca.

"I love you," Sophie mumbled into Beca's neck.

"I love you, too," Beca said and kissed the side of Sophie's head.

"I told you," Chloe said, causing Sophie and Beca to look at her. "You're a marshmallow mama through and through."

Beca laughed and scoffed. She wiped her tears and said, "Nope. Badass mama all the way."

"Okay, enough of the mushy stuff," Sophie said as she wiped her face and made her way back to her seat. "Let's see what else you got."

"My pleasure," Amy said.

More photos of the Mitchell family popped up. Soon another video started. This one was Chloe laying in a hospital bed with Beca standing next to her, holding a newborn baby.

" _Everyone, we'd like to introduce you to the newest Mitchell," Beca said into the camera. "This is Dylan Carl Mitchell."_

_A sniffle was heard off-camera. "You named him after me?" Carl could be heard asking._

" _We did," Chloe said. "We both liked the name Dylan, and we needed a strong middle name. And we couldn't think of a better name to use than yours."_

" _That's, um," Carl said, his voice thick with emotion. He sniffled again and said, "Damned allergies."_

"Must be this L.A. air," Carl said with a sniffle.

Everyone laughed as the video continued. Videos and photos of Dylan mirrored a lot of those for Sophie. First steps, first time seeing snow; all the firsts every child goes through.

There was a montage of various anniversaries and birthdays that followed. Then another video came on. This time Beca was the one lying on the bed holding a baby wrapped in blue and Chloe was standing next to her holding a baby wrapped in pink.

_The camera panned around and showed Charlotte holding Sophie's hand, then Carl, then Sarah holding Dylan's hand, and then the Bellas standing around the room. The camera turned to Amy who was taping._

" _We're all here again to witness the birth of the newest Mitchells," Amy said. "Beca didn't want to have to go through pregnancy again, so she had twins."_

" _Amy," Aubrey can be heard and Amy turned the camera toward her. "That's not how it works. You can't-"_

" _Don't bother, babe," Stacie said. "Go ahead, Chloe. What did you name them?"_

" _Well," Chloe said as the camera panned back over to her. "This little darling is named Charlotte Sarah, after the two most amazing women we know. We're going to call her Charli."_

_Charlotte and Sarah could be heard sniffling. The camera zoomed in on Beca._

" _What's the lad's name, Beca?" Amy asked._

" _Um, we chose-" Beca stopped as a tear slipped down her cheek._

_Chloe walked over to her and sat on the bed, cradling Charli to her. She put an arm around Beca and looked at the camera._

" _We named him after Beca's dad," Chloe said. "Everyone, this is Benjamin David Mitchell."_

_Sarah walked over to Beca and kissed the top of Beca's head. "Your dad would be so proud of you," she whispered._

_Beca let out a small sob. "Could you take him for a minute?"_

_Sarah reached down and took Ben from Beca. "Hello, my handsome boy," Sarah said, looking down at Ben._

_Beca wiped her face and looked at Chloe. Chloe, in turn, looked over at her mom. Without a word being spoken, Charlotte walked over and took Charli from Chloe. Once Charli was safely in her grandma's arms, Chloe turned to her wife and pulled her to her._

_Beca grabbed the front of Chloe's shirt and cried into her chest. The Bellas wiped their faces and hovered around Sarah and Charlotte, 'oohing' and 'ahhing' over the twins until Beca could pull herself together._

_Sophie pulled away from Aubrey and ran over to her mommy. She looked up at her with her big blue eyes and Beca noticed her._

" _Hey, Soph," Beca said, wiping her eyes. "Come give mama a hug."_

_Chloe pulled back from Beca and lifted Sophie onto the bed. Sophie snuggled up next to Beca and Beca held her tight._

" _Me hug, too," Dylan said as he ran over to Chloe._

" _Come here, my big boy," Chloe said. She lifted him up and placed him on the other side of Beca._

_Beca wrapped an arm around Dylan and pulled him and Sophie to her._

" _I love you, guys," Beca said, kissing the tops of their heads._

"It's been nine years," Stacie said as she wiped her face. "And that video gets me every time."

"Yeah," Ashley said. "Damned allergies."

Everyone laughed as they wiped their own tears.

Beca didn't say anything. She sat there and Chloe put her arm around Beca's shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"You okay?" Chloe asked quietly.

"Yeah," Beca said with a smile. "Watching all this has made me realize what a great life we have together."

"I love that song you sang to comfort Sophie," Chloe said, leaning her head on Beca's shoulder.

"I sang it to Charli, too," Beca said. "Thankfully, no one was around to film it."

"Too bad," Chloe said, lifting her head to lay her forehead against Beca's temple. "Just confirms what I've been saying. You're a big marshmallow mama."

"When can we eat?" Dylan asked, causing everyone to laugh.

"It will be a few minutes," Ashley said. "Then we can eat."

"That's pretty much the end of it anyway," Amy said and stopped the video.

Jessica and Ashley went toward the kitchen. A few of the girls followed to help them.

Beca and Chloe stood and walked over to Amy, Emily, and CR. They grabbed all three women and pulled them into a hug.

"Thank you for that, Emily and CR," Beca said. "You, too, Amy. It means a lot that you guys put that together for us."

"It was very special and we will treasure it always," Chloe said, wiping another tear.

"Well, you have everything you need," Amy said. "And, you can buy yourselves whatever you want. This was something that money couldn't buy."

"You got that right," CR said.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Later that night, the kids and Chloe had gone to their rooms while Beca did some final cleanup from the party.

Beca came back in from taking out the trash and was surprised to see Sophie sitting at the kitchen counter.

"It's late," Beca said as she sat across from Sophie. "I thought you went to bed."

"I did, but, um, I wanted to talk to you about something," Sophie said, chewing her bottom lip.

"Do you need mom for this talk, too?" Beca asked.

"No, just you," Sophie responded.

"Okay," Beca said. "Want some water?"

Sophie nodded her head and Beca got up to grab two bottles of water from the refrigerator. She sat back down and handed the bottle to Sophie. Sophie took it and started peeling at the label while looking down at the counter.

"Hey," Beca said quietly, causing Sophie to look at her. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Sophie said. "I, uh, wanted to know if you know anything about my father."

Beca's face showed her surprise. "Um, I don't know if I should say anything without your mom present."

"I wanted to ask mom," Sophie said. "But, I figured it would upset her. I was hoping you'd be honest and answer my questions."

"Wow," Beca said and let out a breath. "Um."

"I'm sorry," Sophie said with a tear in her eye. "I know that you guys chose a donor to have Dylan, Charli, and Ben, so I know they were planned. I also know mom was pregnant with me before you got married. Was I the result of some drunken one-night stand? Was I even wanted?"

Sophie started crying and Beca hurried around the counter and pulled Sophie into her arms.

"Oh, Sophie," Beca said with tears in her eyes. "I swear we wanted you, so much."

Beca stood holding Sophie for a while until her tears subsided. Beca let her go and sat on the stool beside her. She reached over brushed the hair off Sophie's face.

"I don't think I should be the one to say anything about your father," Beca said. "I think your mom would upset that you knew. Especially if she's not the one to tell you."

"Please, mama," Sophie said.

Beca was conflicted but hated seeing Sophie upset. She bit her lip and looked at Sophie.

"I can only tell you a bit, okay?" Beca said with a sigh. "I'll tell your mom what I told you and then maybe you two should talk about it."

"Okay," Sophie said. "What can you tell me?"

"Your mother liked this guy and they got together," Beca said. "Except she didn't know he was married. It was during the USO Tour and about a month after she came home, she found out she was pregnant with you. She called the guy and that's when she found out he was married. He told her that his wife was pregnant and- This part may hurt you. He said he didn't want anything to do with you or your mom. She was understandably upset and wasn't taking it very well."

"What happened?" Sophie asked.

"She was depressed," Beca said. "She wasn't taking care of herself and had stopped talking to your Aunt Aubrey. I tried to reach her and she was ignoring me, too. So, after a couple of days of not being able to reach her, your Aunt Aubrey and I flew to New York to check on her. She pushed me away and I left. Your Aunt Aubrey called grandma and grandpa and took your mom to Atlanta where they came and got her."

"So, how did you two finally get together?" Sophie asked.

"We finally talked and after some feelings were revealed, we decided to be friends again. Although we both wanted more, we were both too emotional for anything at that time. I flew back to L.A. and finished my first album. Your Aunt Amy paid to fly everyone out for my first album release party. While there, your mom was rushed to the hospital and had to have an appendectomy."

Beca took a deep breath and let it out. "When I heard your mom was in the hospital and the surgery could cause her to lose you, I was beside myself. I rushed to the hospital and thankfully everything turned out okay. She had to stay for a week and the doctor didn't want her to fly so we made arrangements for her stay with me until you were born. She had been in the hospital for three days when I proposed to her and she said no."

"Why would she say no?"

"Because she asked me for the wrong reason."

Beca and Sophie both jerked their heads to the kitchen doorway to find Chloe leaning against the door jamb. Beca gave her a soft smile and Chloe walked over and kissed her. She turned and leaned back against Beca so she could see Sophie. Beca put her arms around Chloe's waist and leaned her chin on Chloe's shoulder.

"How long were you standing there?" Beca asked.

"Pretty much heard everything," Chloe responded.

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "I told her she needed to hear the rest from you."

"I know," Chloe said, and lifted Beca's hand to her lips and kissed it.

"So, what was the reason mama asked you to marry her?" Sophie asked.

"I didn't have health insurance," Chloe said. "Your mama was willing to marry me so that I, so that we would have insurance. I was in love with your mama and I told her I wouldn't marry her unless it was because she was in love with me, too. So, I asked her and she said yes."

"We got married four days later," Beca said. "And I've never been happier. So, Sophie, you may not have been planned like your brothers and sister were, but you were definitely wanted."

"Were you ever planning to tell me who my father is?" Sophie asked.

"We were," Chloe said. "But, not until you were eighteen and could decide for yourself whether you wanted to see him or not."

"We were selfish and wanted to put it off as long as we could," Beca added.

Sophie looked back down at the counter, chewing her bottom lip. Chloe pulled back to look at Beca. Beca looked at Sophie.

"Do you want to know who he is?" Beca asked.

"No," Sophie said quickly, surprising both Beca and Chloe "He's had almost fifteen years to find me if he wanted to. I mean, you're Beca Mitchell, and we've been all over the entertainment media sites with you during most of that time. Everyone knows your name and mom's name, and they know who we kids are so we, I, wouldn't be that hard to find." Sophie looked at her moms. "He was in one of those pictures in Aunt Amy's video, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was," Chloe answered.

"Too bad for him," Sophie said. "He'll never have the chance to see me. It's his loss really."

Beca and Chloe both chuckled at that. "That it is," Beca said. "Because you are awesome and I am so thankful that he didn't want you. It means that I get to call you  _my_  daughter and that means the world to me."

Tears sprang to both Sophie and Chloe's eyes. Sophie leaned over and pulled Beca and Chloe to her in a hug.

"Thank you," Sophie said. "For being my moms."

"No better job in the world," Beca said, pulling her two girls tighter to her.

After a minute, Sophie pulled back and looked at Beca. "There's something else I wanted to ask you about," Sophie said.

Chloe knew what Sophie wanted and pulled away from Beca to stand next to Sophie.

"Is this about why you guys went on that little shopping trip today?" Beca asked, looking between Chloe and Sophie.

"Yes," Sophie said, nodding her head.

Took in a deep breath. "Okay," she said. "What is it?"

Sophie looked at Chloe, who nodded her head. "Well, my best friend Kelsey is having a birthday slash pool party for her birthday. It's after mine, ours. And, it's going to be a, um, boy/girl party."

"You mean like you'll all have dates?" Beca asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," Sophie said. "I know I'll only be fifteen, but there's this guy at school who I really like and I was wondering if I could ask him to go with me."

Chloe looked at Beca and Beca looked back at Chloe. "You knew about this earlier and couldn't give me a heads up?"

"I told Sophie I would talk to you for her," Chloe said. "She took it upon herself to ask you."

"I'm guessing you don't have a problem with her dating before she's sixteen," Beca said.

"Not really," Chloe said. "But, I told her it was up to you and I would support your sticking to the no dating until she was sixteen rule if you said no."

"I see," Beca said. She crossed her arms and looked down at the floor.

Sophie was getting anxious and looked at Chloe. Chloe put a hand on her back in support and waited.

Beca took in a breath and looked up. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped from her lips. She was looking at the two look-alike redheads giving her the Beale puppy dog eyes and pout.

"You two don't play fair," Beca said with a laugh. "Okay, you can-"

Sophie squealed and jumped off the stool to grab Beca in a hug.

"Wait," Beca said, causing Sophie to pull back from the hug. "I'll agree to the dating, but on two conditions."

"What conditions?" Sophie asked.

"One, we have to meet this boy before the party," Beca said. "And, two, I get to be a badass mama and give him the 'you hurt my daughter and I'll hurt you' speech."

"Mom," Sophie whined, looking at Chloe.

"Don't look at her," Beca said. "We, as in the two of us, agree to those two conditions or it's a no go."

Chloe leaned in and whispered something to Sophie. Sophie smiled and nodded her head. She looked at Beca, held out her hand, and said, "Deal."

Beca narrowed her eyes and looked at Sophie and Chloe. "Why do I feel like I just got played?"

Chloe laughed. "I just told her that if she didn't agree, she would have to wait until she was sixteen to date while all her friends would already be dating."

"Okay," Beca said. She took Sophie's hand and shook it. Sophie grabbed Beca into a hug, then turned and hugged Chloe.

"It's late," Chloe said as she pulled out of the hug. "You should go up to bed."

"Goodnight, mom," Sophie said and kissed Chloe on the cheek. "Goodnight, mama." She kissed Beca and skipped out of the kitchen.

Chloe moved to stand between Beca's legs and put her arms around her neck. "Total marshmallow mama."

"Yeah, well," Beca said, putting her arms around Chloe's lower back. "I love that kid. I also trust her and she's got a good head on her shoulders."

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca. It progressed a little bit before Chloe pulled back and stared into Beca's eyes. "I seem to recall a promise of some anniversary sex. We have-" Chloe leaned back to check the clock on the wall. "We have fifteen minutes left for our anniversary and you always keep your promises."

"That I do," Beca said and pinched Chloe's butt.

Chloe squealed and pulled away from Beca laughing. "Last one upstairs is a rotten egg."

Chloe took off with Beca close behind her. Both were laughing as they reached their bedroom. Beca grabbed Chloe and pulled her to her. She kissed Chloe while fumbling around for the doorknob behind Chloe's back. She pulled back with a laugh as the door opened and they stumbled into the room. They were both giggling as Beca pushed the door closed behind her.

Down the hall, Sophie smiled as she drifted off to sleep to the sound of her moms giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: In My Daughter's Eyes by Martina McBride
> 
> A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post this. This is the third Epilogue I wrote. I had almost completed two others but scrapped them because they were becoming too angsty, and I wanted more fluff. I hope you enjoyed it and the rest of the story.


End file.
